Mew Mew Power Strange Happenings
by AmHawk
Summary: The three sisters got something wierd going on right now. Mya, Am and Erica got some kind of mutation. Heather and Aoi too!
1. Prolouge

The same dream again.  
"Mya, are you all right?" came a call.  
Mya rubbed her brown eyes as she looked at her sister.  
"I'm fine, Am," she added, "It's the same dream."  
"Oh, I understand," Am said in a calm voice, trying to comfort her younger sister.  
"Am, what's going on here?"  
"Mya had the same dream, Erica," Am answered.  
Erica kneeled down to Mya and placed one hand on her shoulder.  
Mya looked in Erica's green eyes, how nice they are.  
Then she looked in Am's blue eyes, showing much compaction.  
Mya lyed her head back down. Erica and Am left her room, but still worried about their younger sister. Am stood outside.  
"Mya, are you sure? You look uneasy," her sister asked.  
Mya nodded.  
"Okay then," Am said, trying to make sure. 


	2. Chapter 1

Am woke up when she felt Erica's hand shacking her.  
"Am, wake up," rang her sister's voice.  
Am opened her eyes.  
"Erica?" she muddered.  
"You overslept again," Erica scolded, "Do you want to be late for school?"  
It's Saturday, Am thought.  
"Anyhow," Erica added, "I had a dream that I start to transform into a volpix. "That's kind of rediculous."  
Suddenly, a tail starts to grow on Erica's behind. Am was shocked.  
"Erica..." she wailed, "Speaking of transforming, you're..."  
Erica looked blankly at her younger sister.  
"What, is this a joke?" she scolded, "If it is, it's now funny!"  
More tails start to sprout. Erica screamed.  
"I did try to tell you..." Am muddered.  
She got a grip on the tails.  
"Can I try it on?" she asked.  
"WHAT?"  
Erica was shocked if her dream came true.  
"Hey," Am added, "I can't get if off."  
She yanked the tails and it made Erica scream and ears poped out. Am got on top of her older sister to check them out.  
"The ears are stuck on too," She added, "You are a volpix!"  
Erica was shocked by the reacion.  
"Quiet!" she scolded.  
She grabed her sister and dashed into the street.

Erica caught her breath and faced her sister.  
"That was a close one," she said, "and Am, you must keep this a secret. I know it's wierd, but I know we can fix it."  
Am felt something big on her head. Two trianglar ears. Am screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"What now?" Erica asked.  
"L- Lo- Look.." Am added, pointing at the big ears on her head.  
Erica was shocked by her sister's mutation.  
"Oh, gosh, Am," she replied, "Now you too...!"  
Am thought Erica said it was a school day.  
"What would the teachers say?" she wailed.  
Erica kneeled down and try to comfort her sister.  
"Okay," she said, "Stay calm. There's got to be a way to cover those Pichu ears,"  
She paused for a moment, looking at a black half lightning bolt sticking from Am's behind, "and tail?"  
Am looked very scared now.  
"Tail?" she wailed, "What are we going to do..?"  
Erica hugged her sister.  
"It's going to be okay, Am," she said motherl, "We just need to calm down."

Both sisters looked up at another girl with violet eyes. Some Eevee ears were on her head, and a tail too.  
"Heather!" they called.  
Heather doesn't talk. She's mute.  
"And Mya!" Am added.  
The yellow hared girl looked down.  
"Huh," she added, "Am, Erica?"  
"There you are, Mya," Erica called, "What's that on you?"  
Mya looked wierd. She notice her sisters staring at her.  
"What," she added confused, "Why are you looking at me like I got two heads or something?"  
"No, there's just one," Am replied, "but look."  
Mya noticed the ears as she looked in Am's mirror, and the tail.  
"How did this- this-"  
She broke out in a scream, louder and higher than the other sisters' screams.  
"How?" she added.  
Am lonched herself at her younger sister.  
"Keep your voice down," she added, "You turned into an orange cat."  
Mya looked confused as she noticed Am's Pichu ears.  
"You're a Pichu?" she asked, "How?"  
"Doesn't matter how," Am answered.  
"Why do have to be so rough with her?" Erica asked, "She's younger than you. You know that."  
"I'm trying to explain, Erica," Am scolded.  
"What's going on here?" Mya asked 


	3. Chapter 2

"I had a dream," Erica said, "It has something to do with us. I'm noy sure why this happened. Maybe it had to with you, me, Am and Heather. Who else?"  
Mya seemed confused.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
An invisable crow took Erica's book and made it invisable too.  
"Give it back you thiefe!" Mya yelled.

She couldn't see the crow. Another girl with black hair sprang. Mya was surprized.  
"What are you doing?" the girl asked, "Those crows took your book."  
Mya lyed still, unable to move.  
"Mya," Am called, "Are you okay?"  
Mya turned her head to face her sister.  
"Am, that girl helped us!" Mya answered.  
"It's nothing..." the new comer added, "My name is Aoi. I came here to chase off the crows who took your book."  
"Thanks for your help. My name's Mya," Mya said cheerfully.  
"I'm Am," Am added, "her sister."  
"Is there a third girl with you?" Aoi asked.  
"Oh, yeah!" Am said.  
She called to Erica.  
"Am, what is it?" Erica asked, "Who's this?"  
"I believe this is yours," Aoi said quietly.  
She gave Erica the book. The volpix girl smiled.  
"Thank you," she said, "I'm Erica. I'm the eldest sister of these two.  
Mya cocked her head and looked blankly at Aoi.  
"Hate to be rude," she added, "but you're a Shinx, aren't you?"  
"You're right," Aoi replied.  
Shew took a long look at Am.  
"What?" Am shreeked.  
"You're a Pichu..." Aoi added, "You're an orange cat, mm? And you're a Vilpix."  
"She is a Shinx," Mya said with a glare in her eye.  
Am gave Mya a soft slap.  
"Ow!" Mya yelped.  
"Forgive Mya for being rude," Am added.  
She was embarried by her sister's tone.  
"No worries," Aoi giggled.  
"I thank you for returning our book," Erica added sweetly.  
"It's nothing really," Aoi said, blushing, "Can I join?"  
Mya's brown eyes glittered bright.  
"Sure," she answered.  
"I'm not sure about this..." Am grouned.  
"Am, don't be suspisious!" comanded Erica.  
Am's Pichu ears folded back.  
"Okay, Erica!" she scolded.  
Mya did ecept the offer. 


	4. Chapter 3

This evening was tradchic. Am saw Mya snoozing.  
"What are youn doing?" she asked.  
Mya opened her eyes half way.  
"Taking a snooze," she mumbled.  
Am felt sorrow in her heart and had no time to argue with her sister. She sat down, looking at her feet. The sorrow grew deep in her heart. What the mutations of the Pokemon upseting her.  
"If only I was normal again..." she sobbed.  
Tears ran down Am's face. Mya saw the tears dropping on the ground. Am's pichu tail toughed her cat tail. Mya felt the sorrow her sister has.  
"Am, stop!" added Erica, "Big girls don't cry!"  
Am didn't stop crying. Erica sat next to her. Am felt Erica's hand on her shoulder. She whiped off her tears and leaned on Erica. The souns of scilence filled Mya's ears. Erica hugged Am a little tighter.  
"It's okay," added Erica, begining to sound motherly.  
Am felt cold in her heart. Erica reminded her of her mom, and dad too. The three sisters lost their parents 10 years ago. Mya was only 3 months at that time. The sisters are now ophenes and Erica has been taking care of Am and Mya ever since. Mya was the youngest of the three. she was little and couldn't remember a thing about their parents. She went outside and clumbed a tree. Am followed her.  
"Mya!" she called.  
But there was no answer.  
"Mya!" Am called again.  
Still no answer.  
"Now where did she go..." she wailed.  
Erica wasn't too far away from Am.  
"Am, what is it?" she asked.  
"It's Mya, Erica," Am answered, "I can't find her anywhere."  
Then a hawk sounded came. It was heading towards Am.  
"Mother..." Am wailed.  
The hawk picked Am up with it's talens and flew off. Am screamed. Erica's eyes showed horror and had to do something. 


	5. Chapter 4

Three girls walked to the nearest side. One of them was a Glaceon. she listened to the hawk and Am's scream.  
"Did you hear that?" she asked the umbreon girl.  
"Yup," it answered.  
The Glaceon girl looked worried.  
"Sounded like someone's in trouble," it said.  
"Yeah..." the umbreon girl added, "Nice introduction, Angela."  
Angela looked bck and saw the last girl. It was a Jolteon.  
"Please, it's crazy!" it moned, "Give it up, Linda!"  
"Cleo!" Linda yelled, "We have to help her!"  
Cleo crossed her arms.  
"Who cares..." she grawled.

Not far from here, Erica was worried.  
"Mya!" she called.  
The cat girl looked down at her older sister.  
"Here I am, Erica," she called back.  
Erica was ferious at her.  
"Did you see that hawk?" she added, "Why didn't you attack it?"  
"I was afraid," Mya wailed.  
"But that hawk picked up Am and we need to go after it!" Erica added, "Come on!"  
Mya climbed down and followed Erica. She knew it was wrong to run away. She followed Erica very close sh she doesn't get lost.

Not much far waya, Linda, Angela and Cleo were walking to a near py forest nest.  
"How much further, Linda," Cleo wailed.  
"Quit complaining, Cleo," Linda added, "We're almost there."  
Angela stopped and starts to think.  
From the looks of it," she said, "That nest is empty, like Cleo's temper."  
Cleo kept her mouth shut, but did react.  
"Don't be so sure about that, Angela," Linda replied.  
There was a pichu eared girl laying in the next. She has a pichu tail as well. With a purple-pink shirt and light bland hair.  
"There she is!" Linda called, "I found her!"  
The hawk screeched and saw Linda with open talens.  
"Better move fast.." Linda added. 


	6. Chapter 5

The Hawk circled around Linda trying to get Am.  
"Go away you overgrown buzzard!" Linda yelled.  
The hawk gave Linda a scratch on the cheek, and that got Linda to release Am. Poor Am fell on the ground, unable to wake up.  
"Linda!" cried Angela, "You get away from her!"  
"Angela, no!" Cleo wailed.  
Angela leaped at the hawk, but it got her on the shoulder. Angela passed out with the wound in her left shoulder open. Not very far from here, Erica saw the pichu-girl shaped figure on the ground.  
"Look! it's Am!" she added, "Am, I'm coming!"  
Erica darted to Am and covered her from the hawk's attack. Linda raced to Angela. Mya was frozzen with fear. Erica glared at the hawk and start to get on her hands and feet. Within seconds, Erica's green eyes began to glow. With a great leep, she birst out a fire tackle attack on the hawk. After the battle, Erica shoock off her power and looked at the other three.  
"Linda, you could of used an attack on that feathered freak!" Cleo scolded, "Why were you-"  
"I was scared," Linda wailed.  
"Great, just great..." Cleo added, "Angela got hurt because of you. YOU CRAZY CHICKEN COWARDLY UMBREON!"  
"Parden me," Erica said calmly, "What's going on? I don't know any of you, but or seem out of breath."  
"And you!" Cleo scowled, "Nice moves back there. Frying a hawk into roast duck. What's next, make a smore?"  
Erica narrowed her eyes at the mad jolteon girl.  
"It wasn't cooked," she scolded, "and don't you dare turn you anger out on me! I saved your tails back there, and THIS is the thanks I get?"  
Mya turned her head and flinched to protect Erica.  
"Besides, we came to save our sister!" she added.  
Cleo glared her topez eyes on Mya.  
"You're related to that pichu girl?" she asked, "That's quite a family tree."  
"You better watch your mouth..." Erica scolded.  
"ENOUTH!" Linda yelled, "The only way we can help Angela is to get her and Erica's sister out of there!"  
"You're right, Linda," Cleo said calmly, "Let's go."  
Linda picked the wounded glaceon girl and walked ahead.  
"Coming Foxy?" Cleo teased to Erica.  
How dare you...! Erica thought angerly.  
What an ignorant girl! thought Mya.  
Those two didn't like this at all. Erica picked up Am in her arms and started walking. 


	7. Chapter 6

After a while, the girls took a moment to rest. They even introduced themselves.  
"Will Am be okay?" Mya asked.  
"She needs rest, Mya," Linda answered.  
Mya looked at a figure. It was a flareon girl with a nerce's hat and white clothing.  
"Tammy, she got hurt by a hawk," Linda retorded.  
"Linda, what did I tell you about leting Angela out of your sight?" Tammy asked.  
"She wasn't," Linda moaned, "She got hurt in frount of my sight. Can you heel her shoulder?"  
Tammy examed the wound on Angela's shoulder.  
"Give her to me," she said, "I'll give her some shelter."  
"Thank you," Linda added, "But don't let any of her blood tough you."  
Tammy took Angela to her quarters.  
"What was that about?" added Erica, "That Flareon girl took your sister!"  
"Let me at her!" Mya growled and darted to Cleo.  
Erica caught her and looked very sturn.  
"Calm down, Mya," she said.  
"Why should I?" Mya scowled, "Are you going to let that trash talking Jolteon talk to you like that? I'm not scared, even if you are!"  
"Be quiet!" Erica scolded, "One more word from you and you'll be grounded, understand?"  
When Erica gets bossy, that's when Mya stopped.  
"Sorry, Mya gets uptight," Erica added, She paused to look at Linda. "Now, I'll be glad if you can heel Am."  
"She'll recover," Linda said sweetly, "Give her some space."  
Mya leaned on Am.  
"Am, wake up," she wailed.  
No answer came from her sister.  
"AM!" Mya cried.  
"Mya, she'll wake up," Linda added.  
"No!" Mya sobbed, "She has a strong heart!"  
She took off crying.  
"Mya," Linda called.

Moments later, they were in Tammy's shelter house.  
"Linda, I came to check on Am," Erica called, "Have you seen Mya?"  
"Last time I saw her," Linda answered, "she was trying to wake Am, but dashed off. She seemed upset."  
Erica's green eyes sparkled with sorrow.  
"Mya's upset? That's not like her at all," she added, "I can't imagen how horrable she feels right now. I'd better find her."  
"I'd better go, " Linda offered.  
"No, Mya's my younger sister," Erica said with caucion, "Look over Am."  
Erica darted out the door.  
"Wake up soon, Am," Linda added to the sleeping pichu girl.

Erica darted through the forest with a fast speed of a volpix. When she stopped to a tree to catch her breath, she felt water dropping on her head.  
It's not raining, Erica thought.  
She knew there couldn't be rain. She tasted the water. Tasted saulty too.  
That's not rain, she thought, those are tears.  
Erica looked up and saw a cat girl shape above her. It was Mya, crying.  
"Mya," Erica called, "What happened?"  
Mya didn't answer. Erica forced herself up the tree to Mya's branch.  
Hope I didn't upset her this much, she thought.  
Mya looked away, trying to hide her tears.  
"Am will recover," Erica added, "Cheer up."  
Mya let a silent sigh.  
"Am..." she wailed.  
Erica saw Mya's brown eyes and lended out her hand. Mya scooted over closer as Erica opened her arms. She let out a sigh and got in Erica's arms and start to let out a few tears.  
"Oh, Mya..." Erica said motherly, "I wish Am would wake up too..."  
Mya held tight. Erica guided Mya down the tree and headed back to the hut.  
"There you are," called Tammy.  
"Took you a while," called Linda.  
"Sorry we took so long," added Erica.  
Mya didn't show up for anything.  
"Can you-"  
Linda was talking to the doctor.  
"Walking away is very rude," Linda scolded.  
"Sorry, he's blind," Tammy added, "so he doesn't have the best social skills."  
"What about Am?" Erica asked.  
Tammy lended Erica a note.  
"Shock?" Erica echoed from a word from the note.  
"Am has shock!" Mya yelpped.  
"Don't panic," Tammy said calmly, "She'll recover from it when she wakes up."

It's been five minutes as Am finially awakened. Her blue eyes showed nice calmness.  
"What a sleep..." she wailed.  
"Am!" Mya called.  
She leaped at Am and hugged her.  
"Mya?" Am shreeked.  
Her blue eyes showed very amused expresion. Erica sat next to Am and hugged her tight.  
"Am, you're awake!" she added.  
Am's eyes showed confusion.  
"Erica, what's going on?" Am asked.  
"You're awake at last," added Linda.  
Am's suroundings start to freak her out. 


	8. Chapter 7

"How did I get here?" Am shreeked.  
Erica gasped then pinned her down on her bed.  
"Am, get a girp!" she said.  
"She seems jumpy," added Linda.  
Am's eyes show a little fear.  
"Am, they helped you," Erica replied calmly, "Calm down."  
"Okay..." Am wailed.  
Taking deep breaths, Am settled in bed.

Erica watched Am go to another room.  
"Where did Aoi go?" she asked herself.  
"There she is!" called Mya.  
The shinx girl looked very annoyed.  
"Aoi, you look odd," Erica added, "What happened?"  
"Anything?" Mya asked, "You sound annoyed."  
Aoi folded her shinx ears and lashed her shnx tail.  
"This blind meouth girl is driving me nuts!" she scowled.  
"She was blind?" Erica added.  
"A blind meouth?" added Mya.  
Aoi didn't answer and went to a rented room.  
Mya went to her room. Erica was a little worried about Mya's attitude. Linda sat next to her.  
"Mya seems to be uptight all the sudden," Erica moaned, "She's usually sweet and gentel, now her moods change quickly when Am isn't around. It's not like her at all."  
"Siblings fight, Erica," added Linda.  
Am was in her room crying. She curled herself up. Feeling ashamed, she wiped her tears. Mya stared at her for three minutes.  
What do I do now? she thought, I'd better check on Angela.  
The Glaceon girl was still asleep. Her shoulder was patched up and well cleaned. Mya had a chill ran down her spine to her kitty tail tip.  
"Wake up!" she yelled.  
Angela's eyes opened wide and glanced at the face of the cat girl. Her eyes met Mya's.  
"Who are you?" she wailed.  
"My name is Mya," the cat girl answered, "you're in rough shape..."  
Angela narrowed her eyes.  
"What do you mean I'm in ro- Ow!"  
Mya stagered to Angela.  
"Don't move, you're hurt," she said calmly.  
"Is she safe, the Pichhu girl?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah, she's safe," Mya answered.

Erica got in Am's room for a moment.  
"Am, how was it?" she asked.  
"Fine," Am answered.  
She checked arond.  
"Where did Mya go?" she asked.  
"She's over there with Angela," Linda answered.  
Am looked at Angela's wound.  
"What's wrong with her shoulder?" Am added, "It looked like it's been scratched."  
"The hawk attacted her while you were asleep," Linda replied.  
Am folded her pichu ears back.  
"Uh, no..." Am added softly, "I fainted..."  
"You fainted?" Linda asked, "How?"  
Mya watched everything from the other room. Angela saw Linda trying to comfort Am.  
"That's very generous of her," she said sweetly.  
"It's okay," Mya replied.  
She turned back to Am and Linda.  
"Oh, you fainted of fear," Linda added.  
"Yes," Am wailed, "I'm scared of hights!"  
"I'll talk to Tammy about this phobia," Linda offered.  
Am waited in her room. She settled in.  
"Am, are you okay?" Mya called.  
"I'm fine..." Am added uneasily.  
Mya noded respectfully and left her sister to take a rest. She never saw Am this uneasy before. She was about to take a snooze herself, but Erica carried a note and gave it to Mya. Mya read the note carefully, then her cat ears purked up and her cat tail puffed up.  
"Acrophobia?" she screeched.  
"Yes, " Erica nodded.  
"So that's why Am avoid climbing rops, trees and latters," Mya wailed, "The hawk got her very scared."  
Erica called the others, but Am, because she was asleep. Tammy was away for the week. Angela sat next to Mya. Cleo was sleeping in aanother room further from here.  
"Acrophobia, are you serious?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah," Mya answered.  
"She has acrophobia?" Aoi asked, "Well, I guess she'll grow over it somehow..."  
Linda crossed her arms and shook her head.  
"Aoi, I.. I don't think it can be cured with medicine. She'll have to fight it."  
"It's true, Linda," Erica added, "Phobia's can't be cured. I know..."  
Mya let out a sad sigh. Erica directed her view on Mya.  
"Oh, Mya," she said calmly, "You're emotional today. Why is that?" 


	9. Chapter 8

"It- It's hard to explain, Erica," Mya wailed.  
She turned away for a while.  
"You're worried about Am," Erica said, trying to understand Mya's delema, "Is that it?"  
"I think so..." Mya answered sadly.  
Mya tried to lay down and settel in. She looked very depressed and Erica couldn't understand why her younger sisiter is so depressed.  
"It's getting late," she added, "Get some sleep now."  
Mya nodded and laid down. Still thinking about Am and her phobia. As it was dark out, Mya had a hard time falling asleep.  
Oh Pidgiotto feathers, she thought, what am I going to do...? I better get some sleep.  
Mya closed her eyes, trying to relax and forget the acrophobia insident. She clinched her teeth and tossed over. Before she couldn't take it anymore, she opened her eyes. She looked uneasy.  
Why can't I fall asleep? she thought.  
She faced a window above her. If she can look in the stars, she could fall asleep. Her silence was broken by a voice.  
"Mya,?"  
Mya snapped her brown eye towards the direction where the voice was coming from. She turned her head, and right in front of her was a pichu eared girl with a blond hair lope covering her left eye. It was Am.  
"It's okay," she added calmly, "I know you couldn't sleep. I know how you felt. I do care about you."  
Mya's brown eyes start to sparkle.  
"Huh?" she wailed with pleasure.  
Am patted her sister on the back.  
"You go ahead and get some sleep now." she said sweetly.  
Am left the room. Mya felt so much calmer now, but not for long...

"Wake up, Mya."  
Mya woke up and gasped for breath. She looked at Linda with uneasy eyes.  
"You were yelling in her sleep," Linda added, "You got to help Cleo with some arens outside."  
"Sorry, Linda..." Mya wailed.  
She yawned and fell asleep.  
"Hurry up!" shouted Linda.  
Mya started to get annoyed.  
"Okay, sheesh," she growled.  
"Linda, she didn't sleep well!" Am scolded, "Don't be hard on her."  
"Oh, sorry," Linda added, "I heard her yelling in her sleep. You should talk to her, Am."  
"I should," Am said calmly, "Thank you, Linda. I'll take care of this."

Linda went into a quiet room and started to read. Before she can turn another page, Erica came inside.  
"Linda," she called, "Where's Mya?"  
"Sleeping," Linda answered, "Am told me she had nightmares. I heard her yelling in her sleep last night."  
"Oh," Erica replied with a grin, "she does that sometimes."  
"Erica," Linda sneered with worriness, "I heard her yell fire, it must of been a bad dream."  
"Fire?" Erica echoed.  
Linda is serious about Mya's case. Erica start to worry. Meanwile, Mya was sound asleep. She seemed calmer then before. Angela came to check on her. She thought was something was up with her sleeping the day away.  
"Wake up!" she yelled.  
Mya shreeked as her cat ears perked and her cat till puffed up with horror.  
"It's daytime!" added Angela, "You suppose to-"  
She got cut off by Linda's voice.  
"That's enough, Angela," she scolded, "Mya didn't sleep well."  
Angela realized that she heard yelling last night.  
"Oh..." she added then turned to Mya. "sorry."  
"It's okay..." wailed Mya.  
"Angala, why don't you let Mya rest for a while," Linda offered.  
Angela nodded and started to leave.  
"Angela..." Mya called softly.  
Angela turned to Mya's direction.  
"She needs to talk with me," she added, "Go ahead, Linda, I'll catch you later."  
She kneeled next to Mya.  
So much to say... thought Mya.  
"What is it?" Angela asked.  
"I.. I want you to know how I feel after the nightmare I had. The fire and stuff," Mya wailed, "I didn't want Erica or Am to know... More then that... I feel so dpressed."  
"Mya, the nightmares you had has to be something about your past," Angela pointed out.

Later, Mya was about to say something important to her sisters.  
"Am, Erica," she began, "I want you to forgive me for not telling you any of this. The nightmares about the fire and things. Please..."  
Angela looked worried.  
"She's suffered more than this," she said, "Please do forgive her."  
Am and Erica looked at one another, then back to Mya. Am leaned forward and hugged her.  
"We forgive you, Mya," she added sweetly.  
"Yeah, we forgive you," Erica echoed, "We will always forgive you, no matter what."  
Mya looked at Erica's green eyes, then at Am's blue eyes.  
"Huh?" she wailed, birsting into tears.  
She's getting all teary now.., thought Am.  
Gee, I had no idea she's that emotional., thought Erica.  
Am hugged Mya a little tighter.  
"Cheer up, Mya. Erica's right," she added sweetly, "We forgive you no matter what happens."  
Now Am starts.., thought Erica.  
She had dealed with Mya's delema many time's before.  
"Mya, cheer up," Erica said sweetly.  
"She said she's depressed," added Angela.  
"So that's the gimic," Am replied.  
"It's okay, Mya..." Erica said softly, trying to sound motherly.  
I knew I did the right thing... Mya thought with happiness in her heart. 


	10. Chapter 9

She felt hot and stiff. Flames everywhere.  
Fire, she thought in panic, Fire!  
She raced to a nearby tree and clumbed it. At least she was safe, but not when the fire raced to the trunk and start to burn it. Mya lappped to another tree. There she was safe, but the fire got that tree. Mya's eyes start to sting and couldn't see where she was going. She knew it was only a dream.

"Mya, are you okay?"  
It was Erica's voice. Mya snapped open her eyes. She was gasping for breath. Erica saw horror in her younger sister's eyes.  
"Mya, that's the 5th time this happened," Erica added, "I'll talk to Tammy about this."  
Mya didn't say anything.  
"Guess Am's not the only one who has a phobia," added Aoi.  
"What is it that makes you scared?" Erica asked.  
"Fire," Mya wailed.  
"So that's it," Am replied, "Mya has a fear of fire. I'll look this up."  
Am looked in a dicionary for a phobia of fire.  
"Here it is," she added, "Mya has Arsonphobia."  
"Oh," Erica replied, Did Linda menton her yelling in her sleep? she thought, I think she did.  
Linda darted in the room.  
"I heard a scream!" she added.  
"It's-"  
Erica doinked Am on the head.  
"Mya has a fear of fire," Erica added.  
"Arsonphobia..." Am growled.  
"Oh, I see," Linda replied.  
Mya looked very uneasy and her eyes are very heavy.  
"Oh, Mya," Am added motherly, "I wish there's something we can do..."  
Mya heardly began to cry.  
Erica padded her on the back.  
Am hugged her.  
Mya, Am thought, I wish I could help you, but I don't know how...

The next morning, Am told Linda to let Mya sleep away through the day. Am was a little worried about her younger sister. She started to pick apples. She found one bitten.  
"Cleo!" she yelled.  
Cleo just came by. Am tugged her jolteon tail.  
"Well," Am sneered, "what about this apple?"  
"I was hungry," Cleo added, "Give me a break!"  
"Take it!"  
Cleo took the bitten apple and left. Am got back to work. She looked in the window and found Mya sleeping.  
She needs all the sleep she can get, Am thought.  
She continued picking the apples.  
"Hey, Am!" Erica called.  
Am jumpped and banged the tree. A lot of appled fell. One bonked her on the head.  
"Ow!"  
Erica birst into laughter.  
"Very funny," Am sneered, "It is to laugh..."  
"I'm sorry," Erica added, shaking off her laughter, "I'll help you out."  
Due to the last three times you tried that, Am thought angerly.

Mya woke up uneasy again, still not ready to talk. She closed her eyes slowly.  
What's wrong with me? she thought.  
Her phobia start to worry her even more. She start to think of a calm place to get her mind off of it. The sound of her breathing is starting to calm down. She smiled at the thought she had. That relaxed her a whole lot.  
That is good medicine for me, Mya thought while sleeping.  
Nice medicine indeed for this young girl. Mya is relaxed. Am can tell she's relaxed.

"I saw Mya relaxed now," added Am, "She's fine now. I think we don't have to worry much."  
"What if she has another bad dream about fire?" Linda asked.  
"Erica and I will take care of it," Am answered.  
"That's right," added Erica, "We can deal with Mya. No need to worry."  
"I guess you're right..." Angela replied.

The next two nights are calm and nice. Mya had a very good sleep. The fire dreams were very bad, but if she had any of those, Am or Erica took care of it. Am was sure it's something she and Erica can handel for their younger sister. Those two nights were good when Mya sleeps very well each night, but one thing still bothers Am. Why does Mya hads Arsonphobia? That night made her uneasy besides Acrophobia.  
"Am!"  
It was Erica's voice.  
"You're as worse as Mya. What happened?"  
"The hawk," Am replied, "but I know it's a dream."  
"Gee, is that a releaf..." Erica added.  
Am fell asleep again. This time it was a good dream. 


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning, Am was here to pick apples again. A strange figure attacked her.  
"All right, Pichu girl," it added, "I got you now!"  
Am shocked it and got on her feet. it was a girl with ivy green hair, a hair loop over her right eye, and a pokemon mutation too! She was a Leafeon.  
"Who do you think you are?" Am sneered.  
"Ivy," it answered, "and you are my captive of the day!"  
"You wish!" Am scolded.  
Ivy dodged at Am, but Am leaped out of the way.  
"Oh, Pidgiotto feathers, you're quick!" Ivy yelped.  
"Agility is my specialty," Am taunted, "Is that all you got?"  
Ivy is ferious!  
"Take Down!" she yelled.  
She pinned Am down.  
"Not bad," Am added, "Take this! Thunderbolt!"  
Ivy yelped and retreated.

Am brushed the dust off her arms.  
"I'm coming, Am!"  
It was Erica calling out.  
"Are you hurt?" she asked.  
"Ow, my leg!" Am yelped.  
"Oh, no," Erica added, "I'd better take you to Tammy!"  
Erica picked up her injured sister and ran to the shelter.  
"Who did this to you?" Erica asked.  
"Ivy, a Leafeon girl..."Am replied in pain.  
"I'll make sure she doesn't do that again," Erica pleaed.

"What?" added Tammy, "A Leafeon girl attacked Am?"  
"I saw the whole thing," Erica said.  
"I'll take a while for her leg to get better," Tammy sad calmly.  
"I hope so," Am wailed, "It's just a sprang..."

Mya had a very long rest and didn't bother to get up. Am had to stay off her feet for a while.  
"Uh oh!" added Linda, "There she is!"  
"Wait," Ivy wailed, "You got me all wrong!"  
"You're Ivy all right," Cleo sneered.  
"No! I mean it's not the old me!" Ivy added, "I turned over a new leaf. No more plots, promise!"  
"Bet that's your new plot," Linda scolded.  
"You got to believe me!" Ivy wailed.  
"Linda, let's go!" Cleo scowled.  
"I was one of Fuyuki's top guards, remember?" Ivy continued, "I resigned."  
"So, free as a bird, huh?" Linda asked.  
"Have fun, one-eye!" taunted Cleo.  
Angela took a look at the scar under Ivy's hare loop.  
"Gee," she added, "she looks very sad..."  
"I want to apolizise to Am," Ivy added, "Could you three put in a good word for me?"  
"Uh, sure," Angela said.

Erica saw Ivy.  
"Ah, Ivy! Quick, pin her!" Erica yelled, "I'll warn Mya and everyone else!"  
"That's the thing," Linda wailed, "Ivy's not-"  
She paused, but Angela jumpped in.  
"Erica, it's not what you think!" she added, "She didn't attack us!"  
Linda glared to Ivy.  
"Nice move..." she growled.  
"Look, Erica," Angela added, "Ivy's so sorry, she's shaking."  
Erica finially ecepted Ivy.  
"I need judgement on this one," Erica sneered.  
"Quit being negitive, Erica," Linda added.  
Erica snorted and took a deep bresth to calm herself. Angela wasn't sure ether, but try to reason Erica to trust Ivy. Cleo hardly talked at all. As for Linda, she sometimes biker with Erica. All seems fine now. Am's leg is better and on her feet again.  
"What's this Yago doing here?" she snarled after looking at Ivy.  
"Am, stop!" ordered Erica, "She changed, see?"  
Am cooled down her temper and took a fine look at Ivy.  
"Okay then..." she added. 


	12. Chapter 11

It took a while for Am to grow use to Ivy. Ivy did apolizised to her about her leg. Am still snorted and Erica starts to get edgy. Am soon realized that it has to be like this.  
"Am, are you still grumpy?" asked Angela.  
Am shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. Before she can open her mouth, Erica added, "You can't feel this way forever..."  
"It's her leg pain, Erica," replied Angela.  
"It's not just that," Erica argued, "It's something to do with-"  
"Stop!" Am yelled, "I don't want to hear anymore of that!"  
She darted in her room and slamed the door.  
"Am!" Erica scowled.  
"She's just grumpy," Angela added, "after her leg pain. It got her very grumpy. Don't bring this up again, Erica."  
"I suppose you're right..." Erica sighed.  
Am wasn't sure about this insident. She lyed down.  
"Hey,"  
It was Ivy's voice.  
"What do you want?" Am grunted.  
"Look, I told you I'm sorry for injuring your leg," Ivy continued, "but I want to make it up to you."  
Am gave her a long look.  
"Okay," she said at last, calmly, "I guess you can. I'll give you a chance."

Ivy felt releaved. Am could tell Ivy only has one eye. She followed Ivy to a forest pool. Erica was following as well. Am jumped as she felt her older sister's hand on her shoulder.  
"Erica," Am whispered angerly, "what do you think you're doing?"  
"I should be asking you the same thing, Am," Erica whispered back.  
"Oh, you two," Ivy called, "I was wondering I was being followed."  
"You blew our cover!" Am snapped.  
"Hey, I didn't think that-"  
Ivy whisled, loud enough that Erica and Am would stop fighting.  
"Time out!" she yelled.  
The two sisters paused.  
"Gah," yelped Am.  
"Wha-" yelped Erica.  
They should of known better not to biker with each other.  
Ivy walked to the forest pond. Am and Erica stayed by her side. They saw the scar under Ivy's hair loop.  
"What happened to your eye?" Am asked.  
"A puma clawed my eye," Ivy answered.  
"How awful," Am wailed.  
She took a closer look. She could see two claw marks.  
Uh, no wonder why she need an eye-patch, she thought.  
"How did the puma claw your eye?" Erica asked.  
"Well, I was trying to escape," Ivy added, "I was caught and I was pinned to te ground. Before I can strike, I felt its claws on my eye. I screamed in pain. Then I couldn't see at all through it. I was in rage. I used razor leaf, and I blind it. I yanked a fang and it retreated."  
Am and Erica looked at one another, then back at Ivy.  
"I'll take you to Tammy," Erica offered.  
"It's a scar now..." Ivy wailed, birsting into tears, from her good eye.

Am was shocked from the way a one-eyed girl can cry from her good eye. Her pichu ears were folded back. Erica's eyes grew round and bright and her four volpix tails were puffed up.  
"Hey, it's okay," Erica added sweetly.  
She hugged Ivy. Am placed her hand on Ivy's shoulder. The sorrow was too much she can bare.  
"Am, we should head back inside..." Erica said after a moment of scilence.  
"How can we?" Am whispered, "Ivy's still on your lap."  
"Well," Erica whispered back, "Try saying nice to her."  
Am nodded. She tried to remain calm.  
"Ivy, listen," she began, "You know you got away from that puma. Look on the brightside. You're still beautifull inside. No other girl can be fooled."  
Ivy sprang herselt on top of Am.  
"Oaf!" Am yelped.  
"Ah!" Erica shreaked, "That's one big leap!"  
Ivy cuddled Am with a lot of love. (Hugging tight and smooching her on the cheek made Am very uncomfortable.)  
"Okay," Am added blushing, "Knock off the mooshi stuff."  
Am got up and brushed the dust off her arms. (she even whipped the saliva off her cheek.)  
How embarasing, she thought.

The following night have been good. Mya was in a deep sleep. Am was on a walk and didn't mind the noices going on. She sighed and tried to stop worrying too much. A shadow appeared.  
"Ow!"  
The figure happened to be Erica.  
"You play too rough, Erica!" Am scolded, "What are you pulling?"  
"Oh, and who says that?" Erica asked in a playful mood, "I'm too rough? I would think you're fragle, huh?"  
"Okay, that's a bit off point," Am added, "Anyhow, you're being noisy."  
"I'll show you noisy," Erica teased.  
Erica lonched herself at Am again, but Am ducked and rolled. Am jumpped and Erica dodged her with her four volpix tails. Am backed off.  
What is she doing? she thought, trying to pass gas on me?  
She'll try to get her older sister from behind, without being too close. She could by air, but she has Acrophobia. Erica turned and try to catch her, but Am did a backward sumersult.  
"You're too slow!" Am added.  
"Slow?" Erica echoed, "You think I'm slow? I can do agility too you know!"  
"Try me," Am teased.  
Erica speeded up and almost got a grip on her. Am was getting tired.  
"What's the matter, Am," Erica taunted, "can't keep up?"  
Am didn't respond as she sweat. Erica padded her on her head.  
"Guess you got some training in," she said.  
"THAT, was training?" Am added, "You should of told me before I got tough." 


	13. Chapter 12

Am didn't like the sound of 'training,' as Erica puts it in. She was tired and wanted to drop on her feet. Erica saw Am colasped on the dirt.  
"Am, get up," she added.  
Am didn't move.  
"I'm too tired..." Am wailed.  
"Come on!"  
Erica's gone too far this time, Am thought.  
She tried to get up, but her arms are tired too.  
"Am, you're impossible..." Erica muddered, "Here, I'll carry you."

Erica didn't want to argue with her sister, so she picked her up and carryed her. While she was letting Am rest, Tammy entered.  
"Erica, were you pushing her too hard?" she asked.  
"Uh.. I was training her," Erica added.  
"This poor girl needs a lot of rest," Tammy said independently.  
"Oh, I didn't realize that..." Erica replied.  
Am was fast asleep. Erica tucked her in.  
"Mya," she called, "Mya, come here."  
"What is it, Erica?" Mya asked.  
"We're low on Daisy leaves," Erica answered.  
"Daisy leaves?" Mya added confused.  
"For the tectness patches," Tammy answered, "and Daisy leaves work best. So be a sweetie and get some."  
"Okay," added Mya.

Mya went outside and looked for the daisy leaves Tammy asked for. How could there be any? Mya sniffed and then realized the smell of daisies. She darted to the smell and saw some near an old tree. Then a shadow was above her.  
"Gah!"  
Mya woke up and saw a girl with light blue eyes. She knew something about it. She's a Skitty. She looked younger than Mya. Mya stricked back, but the other girl ducked and rolled. Remembering Am's agility lession, Mya began to speed up. The Skitty girl yelped. With a quick attack, Mya got her down. The other girl got up to her feet. and looked at Mya.  
"You're pretty good," she said, "Who are you?"  
"My name is Mya," Mya added.  
"I'm Abby. Glad to meet you."  
"Listen, I came here to get Daisy leaves," Mya began, "We're running low."  
"Oh, so sorry I attacked you," Abby said quietly, "I didn't realize that."  
Ignorand brat, Mya thought.  
"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything..." added Abby.  
"Abby!"  
"Lora's calling. I got to go home," Abby said.  
"Okay, bye..."

"Mya, where have you been?"  
Mya knew she should hide her bruses, but it was too late. She handed Tammy the Daisy leaves.  
"What happened to you?" Erica asked, "You're brused your knee."  
"A Skitty girl did this to me," Mya answered, "She was younger than me."  
"Oh, and you scratched your ankle..." Tammy added, "It isn't deep, but it should heal. I have cotton to patch that up. You go clean it now."  
My nodded and began to wash it with water.  
It stings, she thought.  
"Okay, Mya, come here," Tammy called.  
Mya came with her scratch clean. Tammy placed the cotton plus a banage on Mya's ankle.  
"There you go," Tammy added, "This should heal that scratch."  
"Thank you," Mya replied cheerfully.  
"Hey, it's my pleasure," Tammy added sweetly.  
Her ankle felt stiff. Mya limped dermaticly.  
"Come on, Mya," Erica said oddly, "It's not that bad!"

Am still was asleep. Erica came to comfort her.  
"I'm so sorry, Am..." she wailed, "I didn't mean to take things so far..."  
Tears rolled down Erica's face. "Huh?"  
It was Ivy. She saw Erica on her knees, crying.  
I've never seen her so upset, she thought.  
Am's pichu ear twitched as a tear landed on it. She opened her eyes. Am knew a good rest helped. She rubbed her eye and felt something wet.  
Are those Mya's tears? she thought.  
She sented the tears as one of them rolled out of her sleave. Those tears are biger than Mya's and her own.  
No... those are Erica's, she thought again, Erica's? Why is she crying?  
"I'm okay, Erica," Am added, "Stop crying over me."  
Erica looked at Am with a surprized look.  
Yup, Am thought, she was crying. I thought big girls don't cry.  
Erica looked down.  
"I didn't mean to push things to far, Am," Erica added softly, "Can you forgive me?"  
Am felt her heart pounding as she looked at her older sister.  
"Of course I forgive you," Am called, "Let's make a freesh start."  
She got on her feet. She still felt weak and fainted.  
"Woah!" yelped Ivy.  
"Get up!" Erica cried.  
"I haven't got my strengh back yet," added Am.  
Erica picked her sister up and placed her back in bed.  
"Angela," Ivy called, "could you go to the old oat tree for some tulup rods?"  
"Tulup rods?" Mya asked, "What are those for?"  
"Sore throuts and weak mussles," Ivy answered, "If we get some for Am, she'll get her strengh back."  
Mya nodded and followed Ivy and Angela out the door. Am was fast asleep.

"Oaf!"  
Abby stricked again.  
"Who's this?" Angela asked.  
"An interloper, that what," Ivy grunted.  
"I know who this is," added Mya, "This is Abby. The skitty girl I was telling you about."  
"Well, what gives you the right to pounce on her?" Angela asked Abby.  
"Oh, what do you need?" Abby asked.  
"Tulup rode..." Mya answered, "My sister, Am is weak and we need them to heal her mussles."  
"Her older sister, Erica trained her too hard," added Ivy.  
Abby nodded and hand over Mya some tulup rods.  
"Those are the ones I have for you," she said. 


	14. Chapter 13

Mya helped Ivy with a soup that will fool Am.  
If Am eats those raw, she'll get sick, Mya thought.  
That's why she asked Ivyfor some help cooking the tulup rods. Abby brought her older sister. Lora was a vaporeon. Mya insisted them to stay with them. Lora knows so muct about cooking so she lended them a hand.  
"What kind of soup is this?" Abby asked.  
"Tomato," Ivy answered, "If we cook those tulup stems and squeese the joise in it, Am will get her strengh back."  
"I see," Abby added.  
"You three stay here," Lora insisted, "I'll get it ready by noon."  
"How come your sister cooks?" Ivy asked.  
"Eversince our mom died about five years ago," Abby answered sadly, "So Lora takes care of me..."  
Mya felt her heart aiche. Something about her parents. Ivy felt the same. She was an orphen when Fuyuki ordered his gards to release his pet puma, the one who attacked her and lost an eye to. She said she refused to work with him any longer. Mya looked down at Abby.  
She's so sad, she thought.  
Ivy kneeled down and patted Mya on her back. Abby cried. Ivy had an idea. If she could comfort the poor skitty girl, she'll be glad again to herself. Not easy for a one-eyed leafeon girl...  
"Abby, listen," she bagan, "Loosing someone you love is tough, but Lora is always there for you."  
Hearing this made Abby realise she has Lora, the family she has now.  
"Even if you think about your mom," Ivy continued, "Lora will be the one you can picture. Take Mya for an example. She, Am and Erica lost their parents in a fire. Erica has been caring for them for ten years. Even if you know you still have family, they always look out for each other."  
Abby overheard the words and hugged Ivy. Ivy's heart pounded with proudness. She never felt this good in six months. As Abby higged her, she smiled sweetly and closed her good eye. As she opened it up again, she hugged Abby back.  
"Even I know it's hard," she added, hugging Abby a little tighter, "I still have a place here in my heart. I know it's hard, but be strong. Okay?"

Up on the hill, two god mews rest above. One is a zapdos and another is a moltres.  
"I know these nine mews will be able to defeate Fuyuki" the moltres mew said, "I hope the pichu girl can find her hidden power."  
"Quit complaining, Christena," added the zapdos mew, "I banached Sora, remember? He's gone too far, feeding his plots to him. We have hope that Am will find her power from her fear of hights."  
"That's the wrong way, Luna," Christena scolded, "It was foolish of Sora to send in a hawk. Tammy's the top healer and Cleo's bad tempered, but good."  
"Let's see how that soup works for young, Am," added Luna.

Back in bed, Am woke up and smelled the scent of tomatoes. Ivy brought in the soup.  
"What's this?" Erica asked.  
"Special tomato soup," Ivy answered.  
Am saw the soup that made her mouth water, but she knew it was rude to droul. So she swallowed it. Erica knew Am couldn't move her arms and legs, so she hand fed her. In a few seconds, the soup was gone and Am regained her strengh.

After a while, Abby and Lora grew used to their new home. Erica was having a bad dream. Mya was worried. She shook her older sister. Erica screamed and made Mya fell backwards on her back. Gasping for breath, she looked around her suroundings and saw Mya on her back on the floor.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Mya," she said, "I had that wierd dream again..."  
"Oh, the one you had before?" Mya asked.  
"No, this is different," Erica added.  
"You're worrying me, Erica..." Mya wailed.  
"Mya, I'm fine," Erica said calmly, "You worry too much."  
Mya sighed.  
"I was trying to comfort you..." she moaned.  
"I know you are," Erica added, "Thanks."  
Mya hugged Erica. A few tears rolled down her face. Even Erica felt emotional herself.  
Guess Mya's not the only emotional child, she thought.  
Erica whipped of a tear off her face. She looked down to Mya. Poor Mya is crying tears of joy. Erica had to admit she is caring. Her heart pounded soft, no hard, or make it medium. Erica's green eyes grew heavy and layed back down, carrying Mya still attached to her. Mya felt a thump on her hands and looked at Erica.  
"You asleep now?" she asked.  
No answer.  
Good, she's asleep, Mya thought, whiping off her tears.  
She left Erica alone while she sleeps. Mya went in her room and slept all night long.

Okay, new plan, thought Am, I hope Erica doen't train me hrad like last time. Mya was fast asleep. What will Erica do to her now? 


	15. Chapter 14

"You can't get me!" Am taunted.  
"Oh, yeah?"  
Erica lounched herself at Am, but she moved and Erica's eyes showed fear as she was hurling in the water. Am gasped as Erica landed in the water.  
"Help!" Erica cried, "I can't swim!"  
Am stud still. What can she do?  
"Help!" Erica yelped.  
Am's horror grew as she watched Erica go underwater. Her heart raced and she dived in the water. Am dived in the water, swimming for her older sister. Nothing but the depts below her. Then Am saw a volpix girl figure.  
Erica! she thought.  
She swam lower to the direstion where Erica is. She scoped the volpix girl in her arms and start to kick hard with her feet. By the sound of her heart, Am hurled her sister on her back and used her arms.  
Why is she heavy? she thought.  
She reached the surface.  
Am swam hard, carrying her older sister in her arms.  
"Keep your head up, Erica," she painted.

Poor Erica didn't open her eyes.  
"Let me help," added Ivy.  
She and Am dragged Erica out of the water and onto a nearby sore. There, Mya, Cleo, Angela and Linda were waiting for them. Ivy got on her back and started to push the water out of Erica's lungs. Erica caughed the water out and looked at her sisters.  
"Are you okay, Erica?" Am asked.  
"I'm fine now..." Erica answered quietly, as she opened her eyes.  
Tammy kneeled in front of Erica.  
"Is she okay?" she asked.  
"She said she's fine," Mya answered.  
"I saw fear in her eyes," Am added, "What kind of phobia does Erica have. It has something to do with water."  
Tammy looked it up.  
"It's... uh.. let's call it Aquaphobia," Tammy answered.  
Am felt gaulty.  
"If I didn't move, Erica wouldn't have drowned..." she wailed.  
"Am, I shouldn't say that..." Erica wailed, "but I wasn't careful. So there's no need to fuss over me. Thanks for saving me, Am."  
Am felt her heart pound as she blushed.  
"Oh, it was nothing..." she said.  
"Who taught you how to swim?" Erica asked weakly.  
"Angela did," Am answered, "I was swimming to save you."  
Erica looked at her sister in her eyes. She reached and grabed Am's arm.  
"Whoa!"  
Erica huddled her sister tight in her arms. Am hardly had a chance to breath. As she felt Erica's breath on the back of her neck, she tried to to relax and get use to the sun's rays. Am had dried off from them. Erica hardly got on her hands and knees, trying to get up, but she was weak.  
"Hey!" Am shreaked.  
"Wake up!" Mya cried.  
"Linda, help me carry her," added Ivy.  
Linda helped our Ivy carry Erica.  
"She's heavy," Am whispered in Ivy's ear.  
"I know," Ivy whispered back, "Let us handel it. Your sister will be fine."

Am waited outside and hoping for her sister to recover.


	16. Chapter 15

Am shook her head when Ivy turned away. She felt a little guilty abut her action.  
"Why should you wory?" Angela asked, "Erica will be just fine. She'll recover, don't worry."  
Easy for you to say... Am thought angerly.  
Mya looked sad and worried at the same time. She walked closer to Am trying to comfort her, but Am turned away. When she heard Mya's sad breathing, she turned her head slowly back at her younger sister.  
"Mya, I didn't mean to-" Am added sadly, trying to say the right words.  
Am was so fustraited, she couldn't speak at all. Mya can understand how sad she is. Am dashed away. Mya followed her. She knew something was up. Mya lost track of Am and she's a slow runner. She tried to use agility, but she couldn't resist tripping on twigs. Mys tripped and fell on her tail and her belly.  
Great, she thought, How am I suppose to find Am?  
Mya brozed her tail and it hurts very bad.  
"Ow..." Mya wailed, "That really hurt... I should go to Tammy, No! I got to find Am first!"

She held on her tail as she walked in the deepest parts of the woods.  
"Am" Mya wailed quietly, "where are you? It's me, Mya. Where are you, Am?"  
Mya stopped her wailing and listened.  
Crying? she thought.  
She moved closer to the sound. Quietly, she crawled in the tall grass. (This type of grass had no ticks) Mya remained quiet. She croughed lower as she crawled. There she saw a pichu girl figure resting her arms on a stump, crying. It was Am. Mya's timing was right.  
"Am!" she called, poking her head out of the grass, "What's wrong?"  
Am didn't answer. Mya leaped out of the grass and kneeled closer to her sister. She sighed and snuggled on Am's right side. Her tail ached. Am jumped a little as she felt Mya's warmth on her side. She turned her head and fased her sister.  
"What's wrong, Am?" Mya asked.  
Am sighed sadly and tried to be possitive.  
"Could you stay with me for a while?" she asked.  
"Sure," Mya answered, "I'm not going anywhere. You had me worried."  
"I'm sorry..." Am added quietly.  
Am cried quietly. Mya helded Am's arm over her head and hugged her. Am felt her younger sister's arms hugging her, and her gaze was on her too. She held Mya tight, curling herself around her. Mya felt her sister's heart pounding soft. For a few hours, the two sisters comfort one another. Am felt Mya's tail. Am wanted to take a look at it.

"Ow!" Mya yelped, "My tail!"  
"What's wrong with it?" Am asked.  
"I tripped while I was looking for you," Mya answered.  
"We'd better take you to Tammy," Am added, "Can you still hold it high?"  
"Ow! No," Mya wailed, "I was holding it with my hands. I brused it..."  
"Okay," Am said calmly, "You must be tired. I'll carry you and make your tail less painful as possible."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'l sure, Mya. Have I been wrong before?"  
Mya had let Am carry her to make her tail pain less worse.  
"There's a storm coming," Am added, looking up, "I'll have to move quickly. Can you remember the way you came?"  
"A little..." Mya answered.

Am tried to get information from her younger sister, but she can't make her.  
"Am," Mya asked, "Are we going in the right direction?"  
"I think so," Am answered, "Watch your tail."  
Mya nodded. She fell asleep in Am's arms as Am continued to walk while carrying her sister. Looking up, Am saw lightning. A storm is coming.  
"Ivy! Erica!" she called.  
Ivy and Erica came.  
"Am, I was worried sick!" Erica scolded, "Where have you been?"  
Mya woke up.  
"She was crying, but I found her," she said.  
"Oh, your tail, Mya," Ivy added, "What did you do to it?"  
"I triped," Mya answered.  
"Come on," Erica said calmly, "There's a storm coming. Am, do you need help?"  
"No, I can handel it," Am answered, "Mya's pretty light for me."  
"I think your arms are tired," Erica added, "You should let me carry Mya for a while."  
"You're right..." Am said.  
Am handed the sleeping cat girl to Erica. Mya opened one eye.  
"Erica?" she asked, "Can you take me to Tammy? Please?"  
"Of course," Erica answered.  
Am saw Mya's brused tail. She was right about taking Mya to Tammy.

"What happened to her tail?" Tammy asked.  
"She tripped," Ivy answered.  
"Oh, it looks okay," Tammy added, "It's just a sprang. It'll heal in a couple of days."  
Tammy patched Mya's tail with an ice pack and Mya was layed down on her side. Am and Erica had to help her make her comfortable with some blankets. Mya seemed calm and still asleep. Am left her tail uncovered so the ice doesn't melt. Angela took a look at her.  
"Is she okay?" she asked.  
"It's just a sprang," Erica answered, "She'll be fine in a couple of days."  
"You should let her sleep for a while," Ivy added, "She'll recover."  
Angela nodded and walked to Linda. Linda took a good look at Mya's tail. It did get brused.  
"How did that happen?" she asked.  
"She tripped, Linda," Erica answered.  
"So what can we do now?" Ivy asked, "Erica, you said something about Fuyuki's army."  
"I don't think we should get involved with this," Erica added, "Besides, we need all the training we can get. It's going to be tough, I know."  
"Erica, we don't have much time!" Linda argued, "We must act quickly!"

Am ran away and Ivy followed her. Ivy climed the tree and started to leap from one branch to another.  
"Am!" she called.  
Am kept running, and Ivy kept leaping from branch to branch.  
"Am, wait! Listen to me!" Ivy called.  
Am tripped. Ivy clumbbed down.  
"Look, it's not your fault Erica almost drowned," she said calmly, "and Mya brused her tail. It's not what you think."  
Am start to cry.  
"I made the most horrorible mistake..." she sobbed.  
Ivy remained scilent for a moment. She saw Am curleng up in a small ball with her legs tucked in, her knees toughing her belly and her arms wrapped around her legs. Ivy saw Am's Pichu tail covering her behind.  
"I know you feel upset," Ivy began, "Things didn't go right for me ether."  
Am opened one eye. Her sapphire blue eye showed hope. Ivy looked in it. Am closed her eye and curled a little tighter. Her Pichu ears folded back, telling Ivy to go away.  
"You can't run forever from your problems," Ivy continued, "You can worry your sisters."  
Am perked her Pichu ears as she heard the words Ivy spoke.  
"What are you saying," she wailed.  
Tears start to run down Am's face. Ivy kneeled down and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"Cheer up, Am," she said softly in Am's ear.  
That made Am release her grip on her legs. She still had her behind covered with her tail. She stretched her legs as she rested her head. She uncovered her behind and sat on the ground, looking at Ivy in her good eye.  
"Are you okay now?" Ivy asked, "You don't have to worry anymore."  
Am gave Ivy a soft nod.  
"Thank you..." she wailed softly.  
She swich her hair loop and hugged Ivy tight. Ivy's heart started to pound a little hard. She did the right thing. Ivy feld Am's tears toughing the back of her neck.  
Am... she thought.  
Am got all cheerful and flipped Ivy on her belly on hers.  
"Whoa!"  
Ivy birst into laughter when she was training with Am.  
"Pinned ya!" she added.  
Am felt so much better now. 


	17. Chapter 16

After a few hours of a little training, Am flipped over and lyed down on her back, laughting. Ivy looked up and stared at the stars. Am started to feel relaxed as she saw Ivy kneeling next to her.  
"Lay down," Am offered.  
Ivy nodded.  
As Ivy settled on her back, she gazed at the stars.  
"Eeck!"  
Am got up in a jolt.  
"It's Mya!" Am added, "She's in trouble!"  
'Let's go!" Ivy replied.  
The two girls darted to where Mya's screams for help are coming from. A figure way above them was an Articuno boycarrying a cat girl.  
"Who are you?" Mya snapped.  
"Scilence," The boy snared.  
"Don't panic, Mya!" Am called from below her.  
"It's Sora!" Ivy added, "One of Fuyuki's top guards!"  
"Pidgiotto feathers! Now you really done it, you little brat!" Sora scowled.  
"Now you're asking for it!" Mya scolded.  
'Fuyuki will have my flight feathers for causing this racket,' thought Sora.

"Am, Ivy," Erica called, "What's the big rush!"  
"Mya's in trouble!" Am answered, "Come on! She's being kidnapped!"  
"Kidnapped?" Erica echoed, "I'm coming with you!"  
With such speed, Erica charged up to Am and Ivy. Mya planned to attack Sora.  
"Take this! Slash!" Mya scowled.  
Mya's nails grew long and reached above her head to get Sora on the right angle. She scratched him on the cheek. That made him let go and the cat girl was falling. Am gasped and Ivy started to climb one tree then leapped to the next. Hopping branct to branch, Ivy saw the sight of the falling cat girl.  
"Help!" cried Mya.  
"I'm coming!" Ivy called.  
With a big leap, she got a sight of Mya above her. Mya landed on Ivy's back.  
"Thank you," Mya wailed.  
"No trouble," Ivy answered.

Ivy found a branch to land on and climbbed down with Mya on her back.  
"Mya!" Am and Erica cried in unisin.  
They came running and Erica hugged Mya tight.  
"Oh, Mya. You're safe!" Erica added in releafe.  
"Did he hurt you?" Am asked.  
"I'm fine now..." Mya answered, "Stop fussing over me."  
"You little brat!" Sora yelled, "This is all your fault!"  
"Stay away from her!" Erica scowled at the Articuno boy.  
"You start to annoy me..." Sora added.  
"Take one step and you're toast!" Am scolded.  
"Ivy, what are you doing?" Sora asked, "Get them!"  
"No way!" Ivy scolded, "I'm starting my life over! My loyalty lies with them now!"  
"Now you wouldn't do that to an old friend, huh?" Sora replied in a gentelman way.  
'No, I won't let him mess with my mind!' Ivy thought.  
"I'm not falling for anymore of your smooth talk!" she scowled, "Leave us alone or get scared!"  
'Traitor," thought Sora and flew off.  
"He seems to know you well," Am added.  
"I use to do scams," Ivy said, "but I knew they were wrong. He released a puma from a zoo, the one I lost my eye to. I got this."  
"You took a tooth from it?" Erica asked, "Groos!"  
"It fell when I used razor leaf. The blade knocked it off," Ivy added.  
"So you took its tooth for your eye?" Am asked, "Sick!"  
"No blood was shed on it," Ivy answered.  
"I'm going to hurl...!" wailed Mya.  
Hold in her vomet, Mya darteed for cover.  
"I hope you didn't mean it..." Am added.  
"Hey, I said there wasn't any blood on this tooth," Ivy reasured.  
Erica took a breath.  
"Thank goodness."  
"What a releafe," added Am.  
"Where's Mya?" Ivy asked.  
"She said she was going to vomet," Am answered, "She didn't tell us where."  
Erica let a growl like sigh "That Mya, always wondering off with out telling us where she was going..."  
"Not this time," Mya called, "I was behind this tree."  
"Mya, you didn't-" Erica was grossed out.  
"Nope," Mya resured her older sister, "I got back before you start to worry about me."

"I still can't believe you yanked that tooth," Erica added after words.  
"I told you for the fithteenth time, there was no blood!" Ivy scolded.  
"Okay, don't bite my head off," Erica replied.  
"Cool," added Cleo, "Guess I was wrong about you. I shold lay off once in a while."  
"You're just saying that to get out of your bad moods," Angela commented.  
"Hey," Cleo scolded at her sister, "I said I will lay off.'  
"Stop this racket!" ordered Linda.  
"Sora was here," added Ivy, "He kidnapped poor Mya. I saved her tail there."  
"Phew," replied Angela.  
"Oh, thank goodness," Linda added in reliaf.  
"I think this is a sign of Fuyuki's arrival," Ivy continued, "I sence that we must come up with a plan to take him down." 


	18. Chapter 17

Mya's belly was still upset. She felt very dizzy and hungry. Tammy gave her some special liquid to help her belly. She felt much better afterwords.  
"Hope that will help poor Mya," the Flareon medicine girl added sweetly.  
"I'll stay with her," Am offered.  
"Good idea," Tammy replied, "Keep her entertained as possible."  
"I'm sure that liquid is helping her..." moaned Erica.

"Tammy knows what she's doing," Linda said sweetly to the Volpix girl, "I garentee Mya will be fine in a few hours. Come. There's a vine of grapes near the stream you were practicing there."  
'The stream?' Erica thought in a panic, 'No way I'm going there!'  
"What has you jumpy?" Linda asked, "You won't be by the stream."  
'Oh, thank heavens...' Erica thought in releaf.  
Erica followed Linda. The steam was far. Linda lead her near a vine. Erica saw the grapes growing on them. She wanted to taste one.  
"Hey!" Lilda called, "Don't eat those! Those aren't ripe yet!"  
Erica dropped the unripe grape.  
"Great, I just lost my apitite..." Erica muddered.  
"Erica, look!"  
"Linda?"  
Erica darted to the direction Linda is.  
"These are ripe here," Linda asured, "Try one."  
Erica picked one. It seemed very ripe. She sank her teeth and ate it in a quick second. Her Volpix ears perked a little by the taste. Linda giggled a little.  
"You sure have a healthy apitite," she added.  
'Oh gosh, they're go good,' Erica thought with exitment.  
"Don't get too carried away!" Linda wailed.  
Erica callasped on her belly, feeling very hyper. She laughed.  
'Jeez, those grapes made her hyper,' Thought Linda, 'I felt the same way when I tried them.'  
Linda tasted one and acted a little hyper.  
'Still works,' she thought.  
Linda saw a figure ready to attack Erica,  
"Erica, watch out!" she called.  
The umbreon girl pushed Erica out of the way. It was a blind Mew girl.  
"What was that for?" Erica yelled.  
"If I didn't puch you, that girl could of killed you," Linda added.  
"Good timeing too," Erica replied.  
Linda glanced at the mew girl.  
"Who are you, and what gives you the right to attack her?" Linda demanded.  
"My name is Kana," it said, "and I have orders to attack!"  
"From who?" Linda added.  
"Fuyuki of course," Kana answered.  
"Oh," Erica added.  
"Whopes," Kana wailed, "I forgot. It was forbidden to say his name. You ingreat! This is your fault,"  
"Hnph, you're the one who said it," Erica added.  
"Shut up!" Kana yelled, "Now that you know our plan, I won't let you leave!"  
"Arrogent brat! Shadowball!" scowled Linda.  
Linda let out a powerful attack. Kana leaped out of sight. Erica found out the intruder was blind.  
'That's not the one Aoi discribed,' she thought.  
"Wha- That's it! Mean Look!"  
"That won't work on me," Kana added.  
'Linda, don't you get it," Erica replied, 'She's blind, so your mean look move didn't work."  
"Ack, you're right," Linda wailed.  
"Psykick!" yelled Kana.  
Erica and Linda yelped with pain.  
"Erica! Linda!"  
It was Am.  
"Am?" Linda shreeked.  
"Am, don't!" cried Erica.  
"Thundershock!" the Pichu girl scowled.  
Kana got shocked big time. Am's powerful thundershock got her perelized.  
"Am, good job," Erica cheered, "Thank you!"  
"You saved our tails," Linda added, "Indeed, we thank you for that."  
"No trouble," Am answered.  
"You sure are lucky Am was here," Linda said to Erica, "We would of been beaten if it weren't for her."  
'I've never could of been prouder than this...' thought Erica.  
"You vandal!" Am scolded.  
"I- I'll- I'll be back," Kana scowled and ran off.

"I owe you my thanks," Linda added gladly.  
Am felt very proud herself. She protected her older sister and Linda(who saved her from the hawk in return)  
"Erica, are you all right?" Mya called.  
"Mya, don't fuss over me," Erica said sweetly, "I'm fine."  
"You're starting to sound like Am!" Mya added.  
"Linda, were you hurt?" Angela called.  
"I'm fine, Angela," Linda reasued.  
"Oh, Linda. We were soooooo worried," wailed Cleo.  
"Okay, lay off, Cleo," Linda added.  
Erica felt very proud, and Linda too. 


	19. Chapter 18

Mya ran off in embarasment. Am noticed her orange tail fully recovered. She darted after her and with such speed, Erica followed far behind her.  
"Mya!" Am called.  
The cat girl didn't stop running. Mya tripped again, but not on her tail. She landed on something soft, a pile of big feathers.  
"Mya, it's not like you're clumsy and broosed your tail," Am added, "I'm so sorry this happened."  
Mya started to cry. Am jumpped in the feathers and hugged her younger sister tight in her arms. Mya realized how calm she's getting. A pur rumbled in her throat. Mya heard the pur.  
'Did that came from me?' she thought.  
She cuddled closer to Am, still the pur rumbled in her troat, even she's a cat mew. Am let out a Pichu sigh.

"How should we signal the others?" Am asked.  
"Well, why don't you try a sound chain," Mya offered.  
"Sound chain?" Am echoed.  
"Yup," Mya answered, "Angela told me what kind of mew you are, they have different sounds. You're a Pichu. Try a Pichu sound."  
Am nodded and took some air and screeched like a Pichu, but it wasn't loud enough.  
"That's not loud enough, Am," added Mya, "Try again."  
"Okay," Am snapped calmly.  
She tryed again, but still, it wasn't loud enough.  
"Am, you do it like THIS!" Mya yelled.  
She made a loud cat sound, but it sounded like a fistrated cat.  
"Way to go, Mya," Am moaned, "You got the chain started for me..."  
Mya giggled with embarasment.  
"Sorry," she wailed.

"Thaat sound, did you hear it?" Erica added.  
"What sound?" Linda asked.  
"It's Mya's cat sound," Erica replied.  
"Don't hear what Angela says is true..." groaned Linda.  
"Guess I'll answer her," Erica said sweetly.  
"N-n-no way! Are you really going to-"  
Erica took a breath and made a Volpix sound. It was loud enough for Mya and Am to hear.

"It's Erica!" Mya added with exitement.  
"This is tougher than I thought," Am moaned.  
"Try again," Mya sujusted.  
"Okay," Am added.  
"Louder," Mya reasured.  
Am nodded and took a big breath and let out a very loud Pichu sound. It was so loud, it made Mya's ears ring.  
"It's Am," Erica added, "She made a very loud sound."  
"What sound?" Linda said, "All I heard was a Pichu."  
"That's right," Erica replied, "Am's a Pichu. Guess I'll answer her too."  
Erica made another Volpix sound. Am answered with another Pichu sound.  
"See, she answered," Erica added.  
"Erica, stop that!" Linda shreeked, "You'll attract many animals using those sounds!"  
"Why are you so worried, Linda?" Erica asked, "Besides, there are only us and Am and Mya. We're the only mew mews here."  
Am came and so did Mya.  
"Sometimes you annoy me, Erica," Linda scolded.

"See? what did I tell you, Am?" Mya asked.  
"There you are!" Ivy called, "I see Fuyuki in the cave!"  
"Let's go!" added Linda.  
Ivy led the others in the cave, then a rockslide was caused by Sora.  
"Run!" Ivy wailed.  
The rest were following her, but Erica tripped.  
"Erica!" Am cried.  
"I'm okay," Erica said, "You get out of here without me..."  
"No way!" Mya wailed.  
"She said go!" Linda added, "We have to go! Do you want to die?"  
The others ran out of the cave and the entrance was blocked when they reached the exit.  
"Erica!" Mya wailed, pushing the bid bolder.  
"Come on," Am added, "We got to help her!"  
"It's no use," Linda moaned, "Erica's trapped. She'll escape."  
"No, no no NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Mya sobbed, "I refuse to listen to that!"  
"Mya, listen to Linda," Am moaned, "Thare's nothing we could do with this bolder. Let's hope Erica makes it out..."  
"I'm okay, Mya," Erica called from behind the bolder, "I'll find a way out. We'll be together again soon."  
"Erica..." Mya sobbed.  
"Will you be okay, Erica?" Am asked.  
"I will, Am," Erica answered, "Look over Mya during my absence. We'll see each other again soon. I'll get out of here one way or another."  
Am nodded with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"Come on, Mya," she said calmly, "I'll look after you."  
"NO!" Mya snapped with a lot of tears in her eyes, "I don't need that. I want Erica!"  
'I'll look after you anyway,' Am vowed.  
She took Mya and carried her away from the bolder. Linda and Ivy followed close behind them.  
"EEERRRRIIIIICCCCAAAAAAAAAA!" Mya yelled very loudly.

Mya was in deep sorrow and cuntinued crying. Am cuddled her younger sister tightly in her arms, trying to comfort her.  
"Mya, please stop crying," Ivy said calmly, "No matter how much you cry, things won't get better for you."  
Mya didn't listen and continued crying.  
"Ivy's right you know, Mya," Linda added, "Be strong and brave."  
Mya stopped crying. Am felt very sad, but kept in inside her.  
"You can't cry over Erica forever," Ivy said, "She said she'll be with us soon when she escapes."  
Mya felt very upset. 


	20. Chapter 19

Am had a few problems with Mya's emotional problems after Erica was seprated from them. Am vowed she look after Mya during her older sister's absence. Mya kept crying after Ivy told her a hundred times to stop. Poor Mya, her heart ached.  
"I guess we better find a place to spend the night," Linda said, "Angela and the others will come looking for us..."  
"True," Ivy replied, "Poor Mya is so harsh with such sorrow... Let's hope Erica finds a way to get out of this mess."  
"Me too..." Linda moaned.

Mya was so upset, she wanted to see Erica so badly. Am tried to talk to her.  
"Mya, cheer up," Am said calmly and motherly.  
Mya refused to listen. Am started to cry too. Her heart ached. She could of helped Erica, but she told them to go.  
'Why her?' she thought, 'Why wasn't it me? Erica, I'm so sorry...'  
"Am?" Mya called.  
"Mya, I'm so sorry..." Am sobbed.  
"It's okay, I know you were trying to comfort me," Mya added independently, "I felt something in my heart that I couldn't cry forever. Am, Ivy was right. I think you could to the same thing. I trust you."  
Am's eye were amazed how Mya was talking to her. Mya hugged her sister. Am's eyes sparcked.  
"I found a spot to spend the night," Linda called, "This bomb shelter hasn't been used. I think we could settel in."  
"Perfect," Ivy replied.

Am was still upset. She could of been trapped instead of Erica.  
"Hey, I found them!"  
"Angela?" Am added.  
"Angela!" Mya called.  
The Glasion girl came runnung.  
"Erica is trapped," Am moaned.  
"We told them we'll unite soon," Ivy added.  
"Poor Erica..." Abby wailed.  
All Am heard was sobbing. Mya was crying again. She calmed her down with gentle huggs.  
"It's fine, Mya," Angela called, "It's okay!"  
'I'll look after you, Mya, like I promised Erica I would,' Am thought.  
"Hey, Am! Mya!"  
Am and Mya looked at the fiigure of a Volpix girl standing about ten feet away.  
"Erica!" Am and Mya cried in unisen.  
"Well, I hope I knew you were here," Erica added, "The broose on one of my tails hurt."  
"Oh, Erica!" Am wailed, hugging her older sister.  
"Gee, Am," Erica added, "You don't have to fuss over me."  
Angela laughed. Am let go of her older sister so she can allow Mya to hug her, but slapped Erica on her leg.  
"Ow!" Erica yelped, "That hurt too! Mya!"  
Mya let her tail swich.  
"Don't you ever do that again!" she scolded.  
"I won't," Erica vowed, "Don't hit me like that again."  
"Sorry, I was so worried!"  
"It's okay, Mya. You know I wouldn't leave you."  
Mya birst into tears of joy and hugged her older sister. Erica was back.  
"Hey, look," Linda added.  
Erica birst intotears of joy scilently. She missed her sisters so much. Am shook off what Mya did to Erica harmfully. She can tell Mya is a strong girl.  
"Mya's stronger than you think, Erica," Am whistered, "That must of hurt."  
"Yeah, guess she is," Erica whispered back.

"Let's go home," Linda added, "To Tammy's place."  
The rest nodded and followed Linda. Mya was terriblly soor for slapping Erica. She hugged Erica as an appology.  
'Guess Mya's emotional temper needs work,' Am thought.  
Tammy checked Erica's broosed tail.  
"It should heal in a couple of days," Tammy added, "You need to rest for a bit, and Mya's slap should heal quickly. Mya, what on earth were you thinking?"  
"I said I'm sorry," Mya wailed, "How many times must I say it?"  
"She didn't mean it," Erica replied, "It was an emotional problem."  
Erica lyed down and rested on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Am watched as her older sister relax her arms and legs.  
'Erica, you are so good to us,' Am thought, 'I hope you don't get Mya upset again.' 


	21. Chapter 20

Erica rested for 2 days. Am grew very bored. She looked outside. She saw a shadow in the bushes. She darted to the russling and found a surprize and it pounced on her. It was a Pikachu boy. His shirt was gray and had dark bland hair.  
"Who are you?" Am asked.  
"I'm Otto," he answered, "What's a Pichu girl like you doing here?"  
"I was cerious," Am added, "I didn't mean to truspass here."  
"A shadow hunter does follow this border, which is me," Otto replied, "Tell me, what's your name?"  
"Am," Am answered.  
'She not a bad looking girl,' Otto thought.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" Am yelled.  
"Oh, sorry..." Otto added, "Just a daydream, I guess... You're beautiful."  
"Why thank you," Am said sweetly, "I noticed myself, that you.. uh... you're such a gentleman."  
"Thanks," Otto replied.  
Am began to blush. She got up and sat down. Otto lended his hand. Am let him help her up to her feet.  
"I better get going," Am added.  
"Wait, you seem nice enough," Otto called, "Maybe we might meet up here again sometime."  
Am nodded.

Am got inside and forgot she had met Otto for a while. Mya was asleep in her room. Am shook her head. She knows it's no use to tell Mya anything.  
"What? A shadow hunter," Linda added, "Am, shadow hunters are also like male mew mews. I can't believe you saw one today."  
"So they're good?" Am asked.  
"Yes, most likely," Linda answered, "Shadow hunters take the same jobs as we do. They do the work at night while we sleep. In the daytime, they're just lazy. That's why they're called the shadow hunters."  
"Oh, the one I met was a daylighter," Am added.  
"Hmm, very rare..." Linda muddered.

"Otto, what's the matter with you?" a voice yelled in rage, "You work at night, not during the day!"  
"Sorry, Percy..." Otto wailed.  
"Percy, don't be hard on my brother."  
"Thanks, Andrew."  
"Andrew, your brother better not wonder off again," Percy scowled.  
"Hey!" the Houndour boy scolded, "I don't need any help. Otto's not a helpless child! He can handle anything."  
"Okay," the Pochiana boy said, "If I catch him again, he'll do mobbing duty."

Am fell asleep. Otto quietly snuck in the yard. He crawled in the bushes and lyed down on his belly and waited for a sign from Andrew.  
"Otto, what are you doing?" his brother whispered.  
"You know about the mew mews that work during the day, right?" Otto whispered back.  
Andrew nodded.  
"I met one of them."  
"Are you crazy, Otto?" Andrew added.  
"Trust me," Otto replied.  
"Okay, I won't tell a soul."  
Andrew carried on and Otto followed him.

Am woke up at daylight. She saw some lyed down grass below her window. She shook her head and thought it was her imagenation. She vowed that she wouldn't tell anyone.  
"Oh, hi, Am!"  
"Erica? What are you doing up?" Am asked.  
"I heard you saw a shadow hunter, right?" Erica added.  
"Uh, yes." Am answered.  
"They have the same dudies as we do," Erica replied, "but at night. The shadow hunters are male mews."  
"I know, Linda told me," Am added.  
"I wouldn't go near them if I were you," Erica said motherly.  
'What can it be dangerous?' Am thought.  
She saw two of them.  
"Scram!" she yelled.  
One boy ran off, but the other one stood still.  
"Hi," he called, lying on some grass.  
"You too!" Am yelled.  
The second one ran off.  
"Am, what's going on here?" Erica called.  
"Nothing," Am answered, "Shadow hunters can't be all bad. They're humans like us."  
"I had no idea what's gotten into you, Am," Erica groaned.  
"No, I-"  
"Are you okay?" Erica asked.  
"I'm fine," Am answered.  
"Why aren't you focused?" Erica added.  
"I am focused!" Am replied, "I chased off a shadow hunter today at dawn."  
"Who was it?" Erica asked.  
Am began to blush.  
"Otto, a Pikachu mew," she answered.  
"Oh, why didn't you tell me before you start acting huffy?" Erica added.  
"I scared him off, didn't I?" Am asked.  
"Why are you being secretive all of the sudden?" Erica added, trying to get answer from her sisiter.  
"He wasn't doing anything!" Am huffed, "Just laying in the sun."  
"On our yard," Erica replied, "inmature boy."  
"He wasn't inmature!" Am added.  
'Uh oh..' she thought.  
"You like him, don't you, Am?" Erica asked with sparkled green eyes, "You like a shadow hunter..."  
"WHAT?"  
Am pinned Erica.  
"Hey, Am! It's fine!" Erica shreeked, "I won't tell anyone about it! Cross my heart!"  
Am got off of her older sister.  
"Don't tell anyone about this," Am added.  
"Don't worry," Erica replied, "Your secret is safe with me."  
Am sighed in releaf.  
"It better be," she muddered. 


	22. Chapter 21

Erica found herself wondering on the night long.  
"Mya!" she called.  
"And who are you?" Andrew asked.  
"I'm a daylight girl," Erica answered.  
"I mean your name," Amdrew added.  
"Oh, I'm Erica," Erica replied, "What's yours?"  
"Andrew," the Houndour boy answered.  
Erica took a step back when Andrew came closer to her.  
"Why are you here?" Andrew asked.  
"I was looking for my sister," Erica answered.  
"Your sister?" Andrew echoed, "at night like this? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."  
'Otto must be right about this daylight mews,' Andrew thought, 'This Volpix girl is so pretty...'  
"What's with you?" Erica added, "What's with the strange looks you're giving me?"  
"Oh, sorry," Andrew replied, "I was looking at you because you're so pretty. You're the prettiest girl I've seen so far."  
"Why thank you," Erica said, blushing, "You're too kind to hurt someone pretty."  
"Anyhow, same as you," Andrew added, "I'm looking for my brother."  
"Let's each go back and get some sleep," Erica offered.  
"Yeah, maybe they'll come back," Andrew said, "I got to get back to my dudie."

"Ah! What do you want from me!" a Glameow boy yelled.  
"Hey, calm down," Mya added, "I'm here to help you."  
"You're joking," the Glameow boy added.  
"My name is Mya," Mya purred, "What's yours?"  
"Gar. My name is Gar."  
Mya brushed off the dust off Gar's garments.  
"What happened to you?" Mya asked.  
"I was ambushed," Gar answered.  
"You're a strong boy," Mya said sweetly, "and you got away."  
"Sure did," Gar added blushing.  
"Mya!" Erica called.  
"Erica's calling me," Mya replied, "I got to go home."  
"Oh, bye," Gar said.  
"Bye," Mya added.

"What's this about?" Linda asked a pochyana shadow hunter.  
"I'm giving you an offer," Percy answered, "How about we team up, your mew mews and my shadow hunters."  
"Okay," Linda added, "You have the same goal as we do. Mew mews and shadow hunters can work together."  
"I see you accept it," Percy replied, "We'll be back in three weeks."  
"Mya, where have you been?" Erica asked.  
"Helping a shadow hunter," Mya answered.  
"I heard we must work with those guys," Erica added, "I told you not to wonder off."  
"I'm sorry..." Mya wailed.  
"Well, you should be!" Erica said angerly, "If you wonder off again, you'll be doing some dusting."  
"But I'm allergic to dust..." Mya replied.  
"No complains!" Erica scolded.  
Mya felt very disappointed. She ran off and hid somewhere in the woods.  
"Mya, get back here!" Erica yelled.  
Mya didn't come back. She climbed a tree and begin to cry.  
"Mya, I- I'm sorry," Erica wailed, "Please get down. I didn't mean it. I did give you a fair warning. I get worried when you wonder off."  
Mya climbed down and hugged Erica. Her tears flowing in her eyes, she was ready to cry. Mya cried and hugged Erica a little tighter. She was really ashamed about it. Erica hugged her younger sister back. She felt bad for yelling at her. Erica is mature and trying her best to be an adult.  
"Mya, I wish you didn't wonder off," Erica added.  
"I said I'm sorry," Mya sobbed, "How many times must I say this?"  
"Shh..." Erica added, "It's okay, Mya."  
Mya cried a little louder and Erica hugged her a little tighter. Erica thought about how she handled this situation. She realized she was acting motherly. It was a good thing too. Mya realized she was only worried about her.

"Am, are you sure we can work with these guys?" Ivy asked.  
"Of course I'm sure," Am answered.  
"Am," Otto called, "Can I talk to you?"  
"Okay," Am called back at the Pikachu boy, "I'll be right there."  
"What's with him?" Ivy asked.  
"He's just cerious about me," Am answered, "Coming!" 


	23. Chapter 22

Am followed Otto into a special ground that he was telling her about. Otto used to come here with Andrew when he was little after his mom died. Am felt his hand holding hers.  
'He's holding my hand...' Am thought when she blushed.  
"I used to come here when Andrew and I were little," Otto said, "When our mother died, my father said this is the place he first saw our mom."  
"Oh, Otto," Am wailed, "I'm so sorry..."  
Otto looked over his shoulder as Am tugged his arm. He blushed by the sight when she's hugging him. Am's heart pounded heart and Otto felt it. Otto couldn't hide his feelings from her any longer. He took a deep breath and looked at Am in the eyes.  
"Am," he added calmly, "I've been thinking about you eversince we met."  
"Me too," Am replied.

Am rolled on her belly begging Otto to play with her. He shrugged and got on top of her. Am flipped on her back and got Otto pinned, and rolled him with her down a hill. Otto felt very playful too. He hugged her and rolled on his back. Both of them laughed. Am thought that she was getting a feeling in her heart. Otto did too.  
"I- I love you," Am said very softly in a whisper in Otto's ear.  
Otto looked surprised as he heard her words.  
"I love you too..." he added softly.  
Am looked at him in the eyes.  
'Should I kiss him?' she thought, 'Guess it's worth a try.'  
Am closed her eyes.  
'What's she doing?' Otto thought, 'Oh, I see. She wants to...'  
Am kissed his forehead. Otto felt his heart pounding. He hugged her tight. Am rolled him on his back and pounced on him. Otto rolled Am with him down another hill. Both of them laughed. Otto remained still. Am felt her nose touching his. She closed her eyes and kissed his lip. Otto placed his hand on Am's cheek.  
'Oh, now I see why we were meeting like this,' Am thought.  
She let go of her grip and pressed her chin on Otto's chest. The Pikachu boy nodded to himself and kissed her cheek. Am blushed and fell asleep for a few minutes. Otto shrugged and rubbed her back.  
'I've been waiting for this moment,' he thought.  
Am scooted up to his shoulder. Her head feels so nice. Otto relaxed on his back for a few minutes. When Am woke up, she yawned and got up to sit.  
"You were quiet," Otto said in a soft tone.  
Am let Otto up to his feet. He helped Am up to her feet as well.  
"Well, this was surprizing," Am added.  
"Yeah," Otto replied.  
"I'd better go," Am said, "It was nice hanging around with you."  
"Yup," Otto added, "Come to think of it, maybe we could work together."  
"You think so?" Am asked.  
"Yeah, of course," Otto answered.  
Am got very playful and got Otto's Pikachu ear gentelly with her teeth.  
"Ow! Hey!" Otto added.  
"Gotcha!" Am said with clinched teeth.  
She let go for a minute. As the two of them played, the start to feel loving again. Am layed down on her belly and Otto wrrapped his arm around her as he layd on his belly. Am blushed as she layed her chin on the soft grass. She closed her eyes and thought about what Erica had said to her. She opened then and kissed Otto on the cheek, then closed them again. Still thinking about Erica's opinion, Am crossed her arms and set her chin on one wrist. Otto scooted closer to her.  
"I hope it's going to work..." Am said softly in a whisper.  
Otto kissed her Pichu ear.  
"Sure it will," he replied softly.  
"Am, Otto, where are you?" called Linda.  
"Oh Pidgiotto feathers!" Am added, "Come on, let's go."

Otto followed Am to where Linda and Percy were standing.  
"I had a talk with Percy," Linda said, "He agreed that we can work together to bring down Fuyuki."  
She looked at Otto.  
"Hmmm, it means you can work with him," the Umbreon girl added sweetly, "Besides, I can let the two of you work together as well. I see you grew found with each other."  
Ama and Otto blushed and looked at one another.  
"How did you guess?" Am asked.  
"By the way you and Otto are holding hands," Linda answered.  
Am looked down to her hand. She nodded to herself.

Cleo looked for Am. There she was, up a tree. The Jolteon girl looked very cerious.  
"Am," she called, "There you are. So how did it go with him?"  
"None of your bees-wax!," Am answered angerly.  
"I saw, with your boyfriend," Cleo teased.  
"WHAT?" Am yelled, "He's not my boyfriend!"  
Cleo looked shocked.  
"We're just friends," Am added, "End of discution."  
"Okay," Cleo huffed, "How come I saw you kissing him?"  
"You have no idea what you're seeing," Am snarled, "That was a sign of trust."  
Cleo shrugged.  
"Looked like a kiss to me..." she added as she leaped on another branch.  
'Kiss? Cleo must of gone crazy,' Am thought, 'If I catch her snooping on me, I'll tackle her.'


	24. Chapter 23

Am sure got very mad at Cleo. As she and Otto knew Cleo was watching them, the Jolteon girl would be in big trouble.  
"Am, you'll never guessed what I've been through!"  
It was Mya's voice, and she sounded excited.  
"Yeah, I know," Am added, "We're working with Shadow hunters."  
"There's more!" Mya replied.  
She jumpped in Am's arms, hugging her tightly.  
"Mya!" Am waild, "I can't breath!"  
"Sorry," Mya said, getting her grip loose.  
"It's okay," Am added, hugging her younger sister.  
Mya curled up purring like a cat,(because she is a cat mew) and made Am calm. She didn't yell, but remained calm. She forgot her anger and cuddled Mya closer to her face.  
"Am?" Mya wailed.  
Am didn't say anything. She cuddled Mya and circled her.  
"What's with you?" Mya asked, "Why are you so lovey dovey?"  
"Mya, I care about you," Am answered sweetly.  
"It looks like you've been hipnotized," Mya moaned.  
"Don't be rediculous, Mya," Am added in a playful mood, "I just want to play."  
"Play?" Mya echoed, "Are you feeling okay, Am?"  
Am didn't answer. She grabbed Mya by her tail. Mya let out a cat noise.  
"Am, what's the big idea?" Mya yelled, "Didn't Erica mention to you not to be rough?"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mya," Am wailed.  
"It's okay," Mya added, "I hope Erica didn't hear that..."  
"Am!"  
"Oh snap, I'm so dead..." Am added as she heard Erica's angry voice.  
"Tell her it was an acedent," Mya replied.  
"Am, I told you not to be rough with Mya," Erica snapped.  
"It was an acident!" Am wailed.  
"Oh, okay," Erica reasured, "Anyhow, you have the day off. Rest for a while."  
"Okay," Am added.  
'phew, that was close...' she thought, 'If I have been too rough with Mya, Erica would kill me...'  
Mya kissed her tail when it was pulled.  
"Mya, that's kind of wierd," Am added.  
"What, kissing my tail?" Mya asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh yeah? I'll show you wierd!"  
Now Mya's being playful. Am played with her, but to be gentel so Erica doesn't yell at her again. Mya bit Am's ear gentelly.  
"Now who are you calling wierd?" Mya teased sweetly.  
"You," Am answered.  
"Wrong again!" Mya taunted.  
She pinned Am to the floor. Am saw Mya going under her chin. She felt something wet.  
'Her tougne?' Am thought.  
"Mya, that's gross!" she added.  
Mya holded of what she's doing.  
"Are you trying to play dirty?" Am asked.  
"No..." Mya answered, "I'm tuckered out..."  
'Phew,' thought Am, 'now I got to wash my neck. Mya slobbered on it. Eww...'  
Am washed up and got to a tree.  
"Yuck! That really sick!" she added to herself, "I'll use a cloth for this."  
Am used a wash cloth to get all the germs under her chin. Good thing she was near a stream. Am didn't get to tell Erica about Mya's strange cat behavior. Otto appeared on the other side of the stream.  
"You look odd," he called.  
"It's Mya," Am added, "She's been acting strange when I pulled her tail."  
"I think there's a trick to that," Otto replied, "Try to pull her tail gentlely, then see what happens."  
"Thank you!" Am wailed.  
She hugged Otto. She actuelly held him for the first time. Then she covered his face with kisses. Otto bluched.  
"Okay," he added, "knock off the mooshi stuff."

Am got off him for a bit.  
"Why is your neck all wet?" Otto asked.  
"Mya did something wierd," Am answered, "I was washing every speck of germs. She licked my neck. Gross, isn't it?"  
"Hm, yeah, I might say," Otto replied, "Sometimes, things like that happened. Gertrude did the same thing when I was younger. He was only four back then. I told him to stop and he backed off."  
"How did you handle it?" Am asked.  
"I ask him to stop," Otto answered.  
Am blushed as Otto placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"You should do the same with Mya," Otto added, looking deep in Am's eyes.  
Am nodded.  
Otto hugged her. Am could heardly believe he's in love with her as she is with him.  
'Sometimes I wonder...' she thought.

"Am, what took you so long?" Erica asked.  
"Nothing important," Am answered.  
"Well, Mya did act weird, right?" Erica added.  
Am nodded.  
"I'll have a talk with her, I promise."  
Am sighed in releaf. Erica padded her head.  
"I'll make sure Mya doesn't- What did she do?"  
"Lick my neck."  
"Ew... I'll tell her not to do that again."  
Am did blur it out. She layed down on her bed and closed her eyes. She did see Otto in daylight.  
'Linda did say it's rare to see him in the daytime,' Am thought.

She layed still. Mya appeared and looked guilty.  
"Mya, I didn't mean to tell Erica on you," Am added, "It was very wierd and gross to do that, I'm sure you won't do it again, right?"  
Mya sighed.  
"Look, I didn't mean to take it this far," Am continued, "You're a cat. You must control your cat behavior. I'm sure you can handle it, right?"  
Mya turned away.  
"Mya, do you have something to say?" Am asked.  
Mya turned back at her sister and got down on her knees.  
"I didn't mean to..." she wailed.  
"Mya, you're acting like a baby!" Am added, "Get up and let's settel this like normal people."  
Mya got up and walked sat down.  
"I'm sorry," Mya wailed, "I didn't mean to gross you out like that. It's the cat temper I couldn't control."  
"Okay, that's all I like to know," Am said calmly.  
"Please forgive me..." Mya sobbed, hugging Am and start to cry.  
'What a drama queen,' Am thought, 'She always makes everything a big deal.'  
Am hugged her younger sister tight in her arms. Mya kept on crying. Am felt Mya's tears on her arm. As Am hugged Mya, the tears slowed down.  
"Mya, are you okay now?" Am asked a little while later.  
"I think so..." Mya answered, "I so sorry..."  
"It's okay now," Am added calmly, "Everything will be normal by morning. Get some sleep now."  
"Okay," Mya replied.  
As Mya left the room, Am layed back down and closed her eyes. She thoutht Mya would see things her way. 


	25. Chapter 24

Mya had learned not to use her cat behavior during playtime, because it got her into trouble. Am was right about controling it. Mya was bored. She layed down and rested for quite a while. She was able to control her cat temper too.  
'Am didn't seem sore on me,' she thought, 'She seemed angry, but not sore. She seems very serious.'  
Mya layed down and closed her eyes. Her purring kept her awake. Am's words echoed through her head and Mya stopped her purring. She start to close her eyes again. She tried not to pur, but couldn't. Am on the other hand, didn't have any trouble sleeping. She waited for a good time to meet Otto. Cleo watched closely for a change to sneak out without Am seeing her.  
'I've got to be quiet as possible,' Cleo thought.  
Am snuck out and vanished. Cleo was doing spy moves. As the Jolteon girl quietly crawled in the bushes, She didn't want to get seen by Am. The Pichu girl looked behind her. Noththg was there.  
"Must of been a chipmunk," she added.  
'That was too close,' Cleo thought.  
As Cleo quietly crawled through the bushes, Am remembered the path Otto took her.  
"You came," Otto called.  
'So that's the gimic,' Cleo thought.  
"Sorry I took so long," Am added, "Mya handled it well."  
"Glad she did," Otto replied, "I knew she'd understand."  
Cleo climbed a tree without being seen. Am and Otto talked a little more. Before they could kiss. Cleo looked down and rested on the branch.  
"You're busted!" she called.  
"Oh snap!" Am added.  
"Wait till Linda hears this," Cleo taunted, "You two are in soo much trouble!"  
"I thought I told you not to follow me!" Am scolded, "You better back off before I tell everyong about your math test you cheated on!"  
"I'd rather suffer-" Cleo added.  
"You heard her!" Otto protested, "You have no right trying to stop us!"  
Cleo was shocked by Otto's angery tone.  
"I'm telling!" she added.  
"That's it!" Am scowled.  
Am jumped and knocked Cleo off her branch. The Jolteon girl stagred to her feet and try to make her escape, but Am and Otto pinned her to the ground.  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" Cleo screamed, "Let me go! LET ME GOOOO!"  
"We'll let you go," Am added, "if you promise not to tell anyone about what we're doing here."  
"Okay, you have my word," Cleo wailed, "I won't tell a soul. Let me go!"  
"You sure?" Otto asked.  
"Of course I'm sure, Pika-boy!" Cleo answered, "Let me go! PLEASE let me go!"  
They let go of her. Am looked at Cleo in the eyes.  
"You better not tell," Am grawled.  
"Okay," Cleo added, "My lips are sealed."  
"Good," Am said, "Could you escuse me, Otto? I got to take Cleo back."  
"I can wait," Otto replied.

"You blew it this time, Cleo," Am groned, "If you tell anyone about what we're doing here, I will show Linda that cheated math test."  
"Okay, Am," Cleo added, "I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart."  
"Okay then," Am replied, "You know your way back from here, right?"  
"Duh, I do," Cleo said in a kind tone, "I've been following you. I can know my way back, Am. You have my word. I won't tell everyone about it."  
"Okay," Am added.  
Am watched Cleo take off and returned to Otto.  
"That was disturbing..." he groned.  
"Cleo sticks her nose into everything..." Am replied.  
"Yeah, no kidding," Otto added.  
"I think we- uh..."  
"I get it."  
Am held Otto. They closed their eyes and start to kiss. It was a quiet one this time without Cleo calling 'you're busted'. Yeah, it was quiet.  
"I hope she doesn't do it again," Otto added.  
"She won't," Am added.  
She kissed his cheek.  
"I'll make sure." 


	26. Chapter 25

Cleo went fishing and wait for Am's return. Good thing Cleo was able to fish for tonight's dinner. Her bober went down and Cleo yanked on her rod.  
"Oh yeah! This is going to be a big one!" she added.  
Cleo went flying and still hanging on to her rod.  
"What's the idea of putting a hook in my tail?" yelled a voice.  
"Wha?" Cleo added.  
"You seem to be hungry for fish," a Dragonair boy said, "but I'm not the kind to eat."  
He stopped and Cleo ploped in the water.  
"Who are you?" Cleo asked.  
"Edward. Let's see you can handle this."  
Edward used acid armor and vanished. Cleo seemed confused as she is floating in the water. Edward pushed her in the air.  
"Yeow!" she yelpped, "Right in the butt!"  
Cleo landed on a near by branch, hanging. She swun one leg and boosted on the right angle of the branch. She rubbed her sore spot.  
"You got wits, Jolteon girl," Edward chuckled.  
"Shut up!" Cleo yelled.  
"Shut up?" Edward echoed, "You have no manners."  
Edward lonched himself. Cleo swun under the branch to dodge his attack.  
"You maybe powerful in the water," Cleo called, hanging upside down, "but not in trees! Pin-mizzle!"  
Edward got stuned with Cleo's attack. He was stun, and he could move. Cleo felt sick and scrambled right side up. Her belly began to feel queezy. She looked for a hollow hole to vomet. She found one and scuted across the branch. Before she could get to it, Edward got up and began to attack again. Cleo stopped and heard his breathing and start to feel dizzy.  
"Cleo!" Linda called.  
She saw Edward trying to get Cleo. Linda took him down.  
"Cleo, you don't look so good," Linda added.  
Cleo didn't move. Her belly is too upset.  
"Cleo!" Linda called, "say something!"  
Cleo tried to hold it in, but she let it out.  
"Ack!" Linda yelpped She got out of the way quickly.  
"Cleo, if you you were going to vomit," Linda scolded, "you could of told me. That's gross!"  
"I'm sorry, Linda!" Cleo wailed, "I couldn't hold it in!"  
"You'd better get down," Linda added.  
"I can't!" Cleo replied.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm too sick to clinb down. Ow, and my butt hurts..."  
"Who did that to you?"  
"Edward."  
Linda climbbed up to get her half sister down.

"Linda, what happened to her?" Angela asked.  
"She said Edward attacked her," Linda answered.  
"Edward?" Ivy echoed, "He's Fuyuki's twin brother!"  
"Was he a pain in the butt?" Abby acked.  
Cleo didn't answer. She felt so stiff and sore.  
"What happened?" Tammy asked.  
"It seems Cleo got attacked my one of Fuyuki's guards," Linda answered, "I mean... his twin brother, Edwaed."  
"Hmmm, he got you pretty good, huh?" Tammy asked Cleo "Yup," Cleo answered, "right in the butt. Can you help me out here?"  
"I'll see what I can do," Tammy vowed.  
She took Cleo in her room. Mya watched and was shocked.  
"What happened to Cleo?" she asked Am, "Her back side looks red."  
"She said Edward attack her," Am answered, "That's all I heard from her."

"Mya, Tammy told you not to pester Cleo!" ordered Erica.  
"I was trying to make her feel better," Mya wailed.  
"You could of told me that earlier," Erica added, "Leave Cleo alone now."  
"Okay..." Mya mummbled.  
Am gather herbs and gave them to Cleo.  
"Why are you being nice to me?" Cleo asked.  
"I know how this is like," Am answered, "Remember how Ivy busted my leg? It healed quickly."  
"But this is different," added Cleo, "Ivy gave up Fuyuki's orders, Edward didn't. So you better not compare that."  
"Here," Am said in a kind voice, "These will help your belly."  
"What are those?" Cleo asked.  
"Smoothberries," Am answered, "They keep your belly smooth and calm. Take one, but don't get carried away."  
Cleo nodded and took one berry.  
"Hope you feel better," Am said sweetly. 


	27. Chapter 26

Cleo relaxed after Am tended her sore spot on her bottom. She never felt this good in 10 years. When Mya came to entertain her, she laughed. Now we should get back to Am. She and Ivy were walking, then Sora swooped down at them.  
"Am, watch out!" Ivy added.  
"Oaf!" Am yelpped.  
"I missed," Sora complained.  
"You couldn't take me on!" Ivy yelled.  
"Tratior!" Sora scolded.  
"Yeah!" added Kana.  
He took down Ivy with Blizzard.  
"Ivy!" Am wailed.  
"You're next!" Sora added.  
Am chickened out, grabbed Ivy and ran for her live. Am tripped and didn't let go of Ivy. She was froozden solid. Then Am heared a roar coming out of the bushes. It was a mountain lion, a tamed one.  
"Gah! I knew this woods has lions!" Sora yelpped, "Retreat!"  
"Wait for me, Sora!" Kana called.

"Phew, that was a close one," Am added in releaf.  
"Sure was," the mountain lion replied.  
Am's eyes grew round and bright. Did she just hear that?  
"You can talk?" Am asked.  
"Yes," the mountain lion answered, "I'm Heroki by the way. Your friend needs to be thawed out of that ice."  
"Yes, she does," Am said, "I know how to warm things up for her."  
Am got two sticks and did a little Thundershock. The sticks lid up fire and Am put them near Ivy's froozen cell. The ice melted and Ivy took a deep breath. She jumpped on her when she saw Heroki.  
"Scram!" Ivy scowled in alarm.  
"Ivy, that mountain lion saved our skin!" Am added.  
"Hmmm, have I seen you before?" Heroki asked.  
"Ack!" Ivy wailed, "It talks!"  
"I'm not the one you clawed you," Heroki purred, "It was my brother, Taru. He thinks humans can't be trusted, but I think the other way."  
"So you were trying to protect me," Ivy wailed, still hugging Am tighter, "I didn't even give you a chance to thank you, but now I do. Thank you."  
Heroki dipped his head.  
"Ivy!" Am whised, "I can't breath!"  
"Oh, sorry," Ivy yelpped.  
"Thanks four your help," Am said to Heroki, "My name is Am, and the Leafeon girl is Ivy."  
"Am! Ivy!"  
"Who was that?" Heroki asked.  
"My older sister, Erica," Am answered.  
"That's your sister?" Heroki added, "So you're one of the good mews who got kidnapped by a hawk."  
Am shivered.  
"That was off point," Ivy said sweetly, "Don't scare her like that."  
"Sorry," Heroki purred.

"Am, get back!" Erica shreeked as she saw Heroki.  
"Erica, calm down!" Am added, "He saved our tails from Sora and Kana."  
"This saved you?" Erica asked, "This scrap of fur?"  
She birst into laughter.  
"Yeah," Heroki added.  
Erica screamed and jumpped on Am.  
"Ow! Get off me, Erica!" Am scowled.  
"Sorry..." Erica said sweetly.  
"You're missing the point here Erica," Ivy replied, "This mountain lion saved our skin. You just screamed when he spoke."  
"He talks?" Erica asked, shivering and hugging Am.  
"Yes, he talks," Am answered.  
Erica was still shivering with fear.  
"Hey, relax," Heroki called.  
Erica didn't answer. She was too scared to move aside. Am noticed that her older sister is huggong her as she shivered.  
'What a big fradi-cat Volpix,' she thought.  
"You could comfort her," Ivy offered.  
Heroki nodded and walked up to the trembling Volpix girl, hugging her sister. He touched Erica's arm with his muzzle. She squeezed Am tighter. Am couldn't get air in this condition. Erica hugged her one more inch and Am's yellow cheeks began to pack up static. With a Thundershock, she shocked Erica. Heroki backed off so he didn't get shocked. Erica screamed as she got shocked.  
"Oh, Erica," Am added as she gasped for air, "I'm so sorry!"  
Erica was shocked badly.  
"Ivy, get Tammy, quick!" Am added in a panic.  
Ivy nodded and went to get Tammy as fast as she can. Am rubbed Erica's back, trying to get some static off of her body.  
"I'm sorry, Am..." Erica wailed, "I shouldn't hug you so tight."  
"It's okay," Am replied, "Take it easy for a while. I'm getting some the static. I'm collecting it so that way I have a powerful attack."  
"Thank you..." Erica wailed.  
Ivy got Tammy in time.  
"Is this overgrown feline bothering you?" she asked, "I'll take care of it."  
"No! Am shocked Erica when Heroki is trying to comfort her," Ivy added.  
"I'll get some cheriberries," Tammy said calmly.  
Erica nodded. She can move a little since Am removed the static off her.  
"Here you go," Tammy added, "Two of them will work."  
Erica couldn't move her arms. Tammy gave Am the berries. Am got on her knees and carefully put one berry on her hand and moved it close to Erica's mouth. Erica took a bite and had to be careful not to bite Am's fingers by mistake. Erica is starting to recover after she ate one of the cheriberries. Am gave her the other berry. Soon, Erica has recovered from the shock.  
"Phew," Am added, "Now do you believe me?"  
"Yeah, I do," Erica answered, "I think Heroki is a nice mountain lion."  
Ivy sighed in releaf. 


	28. Chapter 27

Heroki comfort Erica by some soft purring. Erica stopped trembling and opened her bright green eyes. Releasing her grip on Am, she turned to the tamed lion's face. Heroki bowed to her.  
'Hope she doesn't goof this one up," Am thought.  
Erica petted Heroki's head.  
The last thing Erica knows she has a feeling they could use some musale and run things a little faster. Heroki sat down and looked at Am and Ivy.  
"Have you heard of the right we tame cats have?" he asked.  
Am shook her head..  
"I'll tell you a story if you like," Heroki added.

Mya slept in her room and listened as Erica whisled as she worked. It desturbed her pretty good. She let out some cat sounds. Erica stopped and checked on her little sister.  
"Sorry," she added, "I wasn't payng attention what I was doing..."  
"It's okay..." Mya wailed.  
She fell asleep again. Am and Ivy went outside to do some training together. While Ivy was down, Am pinned her and laughed.  
"You are such a spoil sport..." Ivy growled.  
"Oh, yeah?" Am teased, "How about a nice roll in the grass?"  
Am hurled herself to the right, flipping Ivy and started to roll. All the rolling made Ivy dizzy.  
'Her bad eye didn't get infected, good thing,' thought Am, 'It all ready a scar after all.'  
Ivy stopped herself and Am from rolling. She pinned Am to the ground.  
"Can't flip up?" Ivy teased, "Ha!"  
"You two can stop now," Erica called, "Good work."  
'Finally...' thought Am.  
"You can try that move on Cleo!" Ivy added.  
"Uh, no..." Am replied, "Her bottom is still sore. She needs more time to recover."  
"Then I'll try it on Angela," Ivy said in a playfull mood.  
"No," Am scolded, "Angela's too fragel!"  
"Mya?"  
"No."  
"Aoi?"  
"No."  
"Linda?"  
"No!"  
"Abby?"  
"No way! She's too little!"  
"Stop it!" Erica yelled, "I hope Ivy can try it on Lora."  
'Does she have to pick a water type?' Ivy thought.  
"Next thing is Tammy," Am added.  
'No, not her. She's a fire type!" Ivy thought again.  
"Now you two can rest now," called Linda.

Mya heard some noices outside. It was a sound of a pur.  
'It's not me...' she thought.  
She looked out the window. It was Heroki poking out. Mya freeked out in a scream and ran under her covers.  
"Mya, what's going on here?" Erica called.  
She looked at Heroki outside the window.  
"You big scardy cat," she reasured, "It's just a tame mountail lion."  
Mya trembled with fear and didn't look. Erica picked through the blankets and got Mya out of them and yanked her by the tail. Mya let out a cat sound. Erica let go of her. Am told her she yanked on Mya's tail and starts to act weird. Erica saw Mya rubbing her tail and kissing it.  
'Am's right,' Erica thought, 'She is acting weird.'  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.  
"Rubbing a sore spot," Mya answered.  
'Not this escuse...' Erica thought.  
Am's words echoed in her ears. She told her Mya licked her neck.  
'Ew.. I don't want the same thing happen to me,' she thought.  
Mya leapped at her, and Erica ducked to avoied Mya's weird behavior. Mya landed on her feet and jumped again. She pinned Erica.  
"Mya, that's not funny!" Erica scolded, "You are acting like a freeko-kitten!"  
Mya ignored her. She got Erica pinned good. Erica heard her purring, then she felt Mya's tongue toughing her cheek.  
"Ew! Mya, quit it you crazy puff-tail!" Erica scowled.  
Mya stopped. Erica yanked on her tail again, and Mya yelped in a cat sound.  
"What's wrong with you?" Erica added.  
"Sorry, Erica..." Mya wailed.  
"Am was right, and you should be," Erica replied angerly.  
"I don't get it?" Mya wailed again, "How come someone pulls my tail and I act weird?"  
"Oh, Am pulled your tail, and you act weird?" Erica asked, "I can forgive her on this one."  
"Phew..." Mya added in releaf.  
"Tammy might know a thing or two," Erica replied, "Come on,"  
"Does this mean I'm in trouble?" Mya asked in a tiny voice.  
"No," Erica answered.  
"Oh, phew... Would Am?"  
"No, Mya."  
"Would-"  
"Mya, that's enough questens." 


	29. Chapter 28

Am shook herself unable to meet otto tonight. She has an important training sesion. Mya slept through lunch and she must be hungry. Am and Erica finish their training and ready to eat.  
"Gah, Am, leave me some!" wailed Mya.  
"Mya, I trained hard!" Am added.  
Both sisters fought over some sertain foods.  
"Hey, knock off the food fight!" yelled Angela.  
"Don't be slobs!" added Cleo.  
Am and Mya were fighting over an apple.  
"Am! Mya! Stop this at once!" Erica yelled.  
They freezed in place.  
"I can't believe you two turn this into a brawl," Erica scolded.  
"We're sorry, Erica," wailed Mya.  
Am nodded in agreement.  
"We'll share, right, Am?" Mya asked.  
"Yeah..." Am answered her younger sister.  
"Look at this mess!" Linda added, "You two made it, so you two clean it up!"  
Am growled.  
"Oh, Pidgiotto feathers..." Mya grunted.  
"I have never been so humiliated," Am added.  
"You better get cleaning," Erica scolded.  
Mya wasn doing all the work while Am rests.  
"You lazy Pichu!" Mya yelled, "You could be helping!"  
"Nah," Am added.  
"I'm calling Erica."  
"Fine..."  
Am helped out Mya.  
They start to clean every speck of spilt food. In about ten minutes, the whole area is spotless.  
"There, this ought to do it," Am added.  
"Well, you two cleaned well," Erica said.  
"We're very sorry," Am wailed.  
"Yeah..." Mya added.  
"Am, you're sitting on a rocket seat!" Erica wailed.  
"A rocket- WHAT?" Am shreeked.  
It took off with Am and Mya. It darted out the door. Heroki's fur stand on end at the sight of the zoom. Erica and Linda darted out the door and saw the startled mountain lion.  
"Heroki, after them!" Erica added, hopping on his back.  
Heroki took off and start to run fast. Erica clung herself tight. Linda held tight onto Erica.  
"Ow, watch it!" Erica yelped.  
"Sorry," Linda added.  
Heroki can carry Erica and Linda. He's a strong big cat. Heroki saw tire tracks.  
"They must of gone this way," he added.

Miles away, Am and Mya were in parel.  
"Am, make it stop!" Mya wailed.  
"I can't control it!" Am cried.  
"Keep trying!" Mya yelled.  
"But you're on top of my head!" Am added, "And I can't see!"  
Am couldn't see where she was going, because Mya was covering her eyes.  
"Go right!" she wailed.  
Am tried to find a the wheel and turned right. Mya moved her hands so Am can see.  
"Much better," Am added to her sister.  
"Am!" Erica called from behind.  
"Erica!" Mya called.  
"Linda, and Heroki too!" Am replied.  
"Pull the lever!" Linda called.  
Am was confused.  
"Which lever?" she asked.  
"The red one!" Linda answered.  
Am pulled the red lever, but it set her and Mya flying. Erica's eyes showed horror as her sisters hurled into a tunnel in a bridge.  
"Am! Mya!" Erica cried.  
"We're okay, Erica!" Am called.  
"I hope so," Linda added, "I hate to see you injured!"  
"Am, get down here," ordered Erica.  
"Erica, have you forgotten Am has acrophobia?" Linda said with causion.  
"You're right," Erica reasured her friend.  
"Uh oh! It Sora!" Linda shreeked as she saw the Articuno boy.  
Am shieled Mya to protect her. Sora tried to get closer, but Am backed him of with Zap Canon. Mya was too scared to move. Heroki leaped in the air and yanked Sora's Articuno tail feathers.  
"Let me go you overgrown house cat!" Sora scowled.  
"Scilence!" Heroki growled.  
He pinned Sora to the ground, giving time for Erica to climb a latter on the bridge. She pulled Am first, but Mya was too scared to move at all. Am grabbed her leg and got pulled by her Pichu tail. Erica got them out safely. 


	30. Chapter 29

Heroki pinned Sora to the ground and gave him a few scratched on the face. Sora was numb, but he used blizzard and frooze Heroki rock solid. Linda and Mya ran for cover while Am and Erica battled Sora.  
"You vandal!" Am yelled.  
Am took a very deep breath and let out a screech. Erica covered her ears. Sora's couldn't take it and lost some of his defence. Then Erica used Flamethrower and it burned Sora's tail feathers so he couldn'r make his escape. Sora used Ice beam, and froozed Am on a rock. Linda popped out and used Mean Look. Sora got very scared and was unable to move, giving Erica time to use Ember to free Am from her Icey cell. Am pinned Sora and used Thundershock. Erica used Ember again and burned the left side of Sora's face. Am made sure she doesn't get burned.  
"You okay," Erica asked.  
"Not a burn, but a few scratches," Am answered.  
"Scratches heal quickly, Am," Erica added.  
"I know that," Am said, "You showed him, Erica."  
"Sure did," Erica replied, "Mya, you can come out now,"  
Mya came out and found Sora numb and out cold. Linda comfort her as she shook. Am looked in Mya's brown scared eyes.  
'Poor Mya's scared to death,' she thought.  
Am thought of an idea. She learned this treatment from Tammy. She laied on her belly and placed one hand on Mya's shoulder and direct her to sit.  
"What's Am doing?" Erica asked.  
"It's one of Tammy's treatments," Linda answered, "I've seen this before. She must of tought this to Am."  
Am curled up and and wrapped her arms around Mya. The sound of her heart beat made Am worried, but she kept calm. Mya felt Am's chin. Mya's cat tail was all puffy. Then Am raised her head and kissed Mya on her shoulder. Mya stopped shaking.  
"Well, it worked," Linda added.  
'This is very weird," Erica thought.

Mya felt very tired and took a long rest. Tammy explained to Erica it's okay for Am to do that. Erica understood it now. Tammy tought her the techique she tought Am. Erica got the hang of it and learned it quickly.  
"Ivy, you should of seen it!" Am called from outside, "Mya was like scared out of her wits, and Erica was like raging mand, and Linda gave him a mean look, I was like you dingie!"  
'Am is telling her about the battle,' Mya thought.  
"What about Heroki, he's froozen solid," Ivy wailed.  
"I can handel it," Erica added.  
She used ember and melt down the ice and Heroki asped for air. Mya rested for a long time after the story was over.

Later that day, Am and Erica were doing some clinbing. Am didn't look down. She kept climbing, but her feet start to slip from her grip on the rock.  
"Woah! Careful, Am!" Erica called, grabbing Am's hand, "Those are steep rocks."  
"I know," Am wailed.  
She got up, but slipped and fell. Am grabbed a branch and tried not to look down at the bottomless ground below. She climbed as fast as she could onto the ledge. Erica jumpped after her and climbed the same ledge Am did.  
"You have me worried," she added.  
"I know, I should of been more careful..." Am replied.  
"It's impossible to reash the top how," Erica said, "Let's rest here while-"  
"No! Wait!" Am added, "I better do a sound chain in case they come to find us."  
Am let out a Pichu sound. Erica has a silly feeling about it.  
"Am, they can't hear us from here!" she said, "Let's rest."  
Am was all worried now. She shart to shake. Erica felt her sister's body. She tried to comfort her. It worked. Am felt very tired as the night grew longer.  
'We're stuck here,' she thought.

Am was sleeping on top of Erica when daylight came. She woke up when Mya was looking at her face. Am jumpped.  
"Mya, you know it's rude to stare," Am added.  
"Me and Heroki found you and brought you here," Mya added.  
"Is that so?" Am asked.  
"Yup," Mya answered.  
"Oh, Erica, wake up!"  
Erica opened her eyes.  
"Am, what's going on?" she asked.  
"Mya and Heroki found us and brought us here," Am answered, "Isn't that nice?"  
"How? Did Mya carry you?" Erica teased.  
"No, Erica!" Mya yelled, "Am's too heavy!"  
"She teasing you, Mya," Am scolded.  
"Yeah," Erica protested.  
"I knew that," Mya added.  
"Am, would you get off of me?" Erica asked.  
"Oh, sorry," Am replied.  
Am felt a little sad for Cleo when she got hurt a few weeks ago and she acted sweet to her. Am sprang to her feet and ran off.  
"Am!" Erica called, running after her sister.  
"Huh? What's with her?" Heroki asked.  
"Dunno," Mya answered, "Am has one of her melt downs I guess."

Some ways away, Am ran to a spot near the usual spot where she meets Otto. It was only one mile away from the stump. Erica followed close behind.  
"Am!" she called, "Wait, listen to me for once!"  
Am stopped and dropped on her knees, getting teary. Erica scenced her sorrow flowing inside her and kneeled down next to Am. Am tried to hold in her tears, but couldn't. Erica can see Am's tears rolling down her face.  
"Am, I know it's hard and difficult," Erica began, "but we have to deal with it. Put things in the past. It'll be over soon."  
Am shook her head scilently.  
"Come on, Am," Erica added, "You don't have to feel this way."  
"Why shouldn't I?" Am sobbed, "All you- I just wish-"  
"Am, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset," Erica said calmly.  
"You're not mad, are you?" Am sobbed.  
"No," Erica replied calmly.  
Erica hugged her sister gentelly. Am was still crying. Erica hugged her a little tighter. Am tried to calm down, but couldn't. Erica felt Am's tears on her hands and arms. She held her sad sister close to her. Am stopped crying for a while and looked in Erica's deep green eyes.  
"It's okay now," Erica said sweetly, "No reason to have this melt down."  
Am nodded and hugged Erica. Erica shrugged and hugged her back.  
"I'm so sorry..." Am wailed.  
"Shh. Don't try to talk, Am," Erica said a a very sweet gentle voice, "It's okay..."  
Then Am felt Erica's tears of joy. She felt social inside. It was like when she was little, she use to hang out with her older sister, after the fire. They ducked in a bomb shelter.

:Flashback:  
Am tried to sleep, but couldn't as the flames went further away from them. Mya was only a ten-month-old baby back then. The sound of their parent's voices still rang in her ears.  
"Hona, where are the girls?" her father added.  
"I'm sure they're safe, Henry!" her mother answered.  
"Hana, nooooo!"  
Flames knocked him down.  
"Hona..." Henry wailed, "We'll be together soon, help the girls."  
"Papa!" young Erica cried.  
"Erica and Am, take Mya and flee as fast as you can," their mother said.  
"But Mama..." young Am wailed.  
"I have no desire to leave," Hana added, "Ypu two have to run. Get away as fast and far as possible. Quickly, before the dark mews return."  
"No, Mama!" young Am moaned, "We're a family..."  
"I know it's hard," Hana said sweetly with half closed eyes, "Be strong. Erica, promise me to look after your sisters. Raise Mya to be honest and kind... I'll... be... watching... all... of... you..."  
"Mama?" young Am wailed, "MAMA!"  
"Am, she said run," young Erica added, "We have to get out of here! Do we want to end up like Mama?"  
Young Am turned away and followed her older sister. Young Erica carried baby Mya in a navy blue bundle.  
:End Flashback:

Am felt cold and cried alongside Erica. Erica felt her tears toughing her cheek. Am kept crying after that flashback she had. A spirit came down. It was a memory that struck Am and Erica. A kind women with persan mutations.  
"Mama?" Am wailed.  
She looked at her daughter with soft saphhire blue eyes.  
"You know what's right, Am," her mother said, "I see you grew up so well, and you're a Pichu. Finally got your mutations I see. I see Erica is a Volpix, and Mya's an orange cat. Is she raised well?"  
Am nodded. Erica looked at her.  
"You seem so much like your father all ready, Erica," she added.  
"Oh, Mama..." Erica wailed.  
"Don't worry, you're starting to become a fine adolt," Hana replied, "I watched you two and Mya as you grow up. I will be watching you now. I must go."  
She hugged her children and went back to the heavens. It made Am and Erica both happy. 


	31. Chapter 30

Am watched Mya and Abby play after she and Erica went back to Tammy's place. Mya looked at the place when she was little, she use to come here with Am two years after their parents' deaths.  
"See this place," Mya added, "This is where I use to go when I was little. It's small, but I came here with Am to get away from Erica for a while."  
"How come you'd never go back there?" Abby asked.  
"I was too old to do young girl games," Mya answered, "Am takes me there, for the loss of our parents. I'd never remembered what my mom looked like."  
"That's sad..." Abby wailed.  
"I know," Mya replied, "Everything is normal, like it was before, it's what Am told me, I guess. I wouldn't worry anyway."  
Abby was confused.  
"What's with the odd looks you're giving me?" Mya asked.  
"Uh... nothing!" Abby wailed, "It's nothing important... I wanted to know what happened to your parents."  
"Like you said, nothing important," Mya replied, "I was little and I can't remember."

Am listened to Mya's conversasion. She remembers, but Mya was a baby back then when the fire happened. Am hid her sorrow inside. Her Pichu ears went up and down four times, then they're folded down. Her eyes glared like dark blue pools. She lep out a Pichu yelp. Mya stopped talking and listened to the noice. She saw her sister in the bushes.  
"Am, what are you doing in this bush?" Mya asked.  
"Sorry, Mya," Am added, "Esdropping is kind of a bad habit of mine..."  
Mya jumped on Am and pinned her to the ground.  
"What was that for?" Am scolded.  
"Interloper!" Mya spat.  
"Get off me!" Am added, "Erica!"  
"Mya, stop it!" Erica yelled.  
Mya froozed.  
'I've never been this tence,' thought Am.  
"Mya, get off her this instent!" ordered Erica.  
Mya nodded and got off Am.  
"You don't attack on Am so roughly," Erica added, "You know better than that."  
'Tatletale,' Mya thought angerly.  
"Sorry," she wailed.  
"It's okay," Am replied, "I'm fragel. Try to remember that next time."  
Mya nodded.  
Erica took her to a safe spot to practice her climbing ability. Mya has climbed many trees, so Erica might train her to leap on branches. Am watched carefully from the bush. She didn't want to come out. Am lyed down and closed her eyes.  
"Am, what are you doing in this bush?" Erica asked, "Oh, I forgot. You have acrophobia. I'll let you rest. You don't want any ticks on you."  
"Ticks?" Am yelpped as she jumped out of the bushes.  
"Hey, calm down!" Erica added, "I'll have Ivy check on you."  
Am nodded.

"You only have one," Ivy said calmly.  
She yanked it off Am's arm. Am yelpped.  
"Come on," Ivy replied, "Mya is tougher than that if she had a tick. I'll get some cream to put that spot on."  
Am didn't know there were ticks in that bush. She should of checked herself. Ivy came back with the cream and smoothed it on the sore spot.  
"I got Tammy to fry that tick," she added.  
Am gave Ivy a slow nod. She has a lot of things in mind. Cleo was quiet and had a long rest.  
"You only had one tick," Cleo said in a sweet tone, "It was a wood tick."  
Am sighed in releaf.  
"I had Ivy to get rid of it..." she moaned.  
"She's not just a fighter, but a healer," Cleo added.  
"What did she give you?" Am asked.  
"Smoothie berries," Cleo answered, "I'm starting to feel better, but Tammy said I have to stay in for one more week. I douted Ivy at first, but then I realize she turned out to be a good gentle girl."  
Am knew Cleo might change her additude. She was sour and stubern, now she turned out to be a smooth and kind girl. Am left the room. She looked back, but didn't bother. Mya saw her sister walking by her room, seemed uneasy. She tried to sleep, but couldn't. With heavy eyes, Mya tried to lay still.  
'I can't fall asleep in this condiction...' she thought.  
She heard purring. It was her own.  
"Why am I acting like a freek?" she asked herself.  
"Don't say that," Erica added.  
That startled Mya. She squieled and let out a cat sound at the same time.  
"Oh, sorry," Erica yelpped, "I didn't mean to sneak up on you."  
'Why am I so jumpy...' thought Mya.  
"Anyhow, you need some sleep," Erica replied.  
"Sleep, I was trying to sleep until you snuck up on me," Mya wailed.  
Her eyes looked heavy and she is still up. Erica tried to calm her, but she was having trouble sleeping herself. Am had no trouble at all. It was Mya she was worried about. Erica worries about herself most of the time, but when it comes to Mya, oh boy, it starts to kick in. Mya's eyes were closed by the time Erica left the room. Still wondering, Mya layed still like she was before.  
'Am never had issues like that,' she thought, 'Why me? I couldn't take it any less than three minutes.'  
Her thoughts were quiet as she fell asleep.

Ivy had a hard time sleeping that night. She saw Mya sounded asleep with soft purring. Mya didn't noticed Ivy walking in. Ivy tapped her shoulder and that made Mya jump out of her bed in a spring loaded fury.  
"Ivy, don't do that!" Mya wailed, cling on a ciling lanp.  
"Sorry," Ivy added.  
Mya jumped down and got in the covers again.  
"You get scared easy," Ivy added.  
Mya gave Ivy an evil eye.  
"Don't give me that," Ivy sneered, "I'd rather-"  
Ivy brooke out when Mya jumpped on her. Ivy was pinned.  
"What's the meeting of this?" Ivy scolded.  
"Mya, get off her!" Erica yelled.  
Mya yowled.  
"Mya must of had another bad dream," Ivy added.  
"I can tell," Erica replied.  
Poor Mya came down and held her cat tail.  
"Sorry," she wailed.  
"It's okay," Ivy added.  
Mya sighed in releaf. Erica cuddled her younger sister in her arms to comfort her.

Am was sleeping through the whole night. She didn't wake up. Her mind didn't spin. Otto had other matters in his mind. Am had a good sleep, but still she heard Mya's cat pur. It relaxed her a bit. As soon Am closed her eyes, her mother's spiret's dust swirl around her heavy eyelits.  
'Mama really is watching over us...' she thought.  
She remembered a lullaby when she was a 10 month old baby. It was a lullaby of love. 


	32. Chapter 31

Mya looked outside the window and ready to head outside again. She slipped and fell into a rushing river. Mya tryed to stay out, but the waves were too strong.  
"Am!" she cried.  
Her sister came running and saw her splattering water.  
"I'm coming, Mya!" Am called.  
She reached Mya and dived in the water. She looked for Mya and found her in time. She grabbed her by her shirt collar and swam to the surface. She boost Mya on her back to a nearby shore. Mya caughed up water out of her lungs and gasped for air.  
"Am, you saved me..." Mya wailed.  
"It's the best I can do," Am added, "You okay?"  
"Yeah..." Mya answered.  
Am looked in Mya's brown eyes. They looked ill. Mya fainted with tiredness. Am got her on her back and carried her home.  
"Am, what happened to her?" Tammy asked.  
"She almost drowned," Am wailed.  
"Oh dear," Tammy added, "I'll see what I can do."

Ivy watched Mya while Erica and Linda go for a walk. She heard Abby from the other room.  
"Please, I must see Mya!" she wailed.  
"So there you are you little sneak."  
It was Lora's voice.  
"Lora, what are you doing back?" Abby asked.  
"I got back from my fighing trip," Lora answered, "I thought I check your room, and what did I find? It was messy and dirty. I thought I told you to clean it before I got back."  
"I can explain!" Abby wailed, "I was busy to get my training in, but-"  
"No more escuses, young Skitty!" Lora scolded, "You get your butt to your room at once and clean it up!"  
Abby grumbled, but Ivy didn't listen.  
"I'll take over for Abby to check on Mya," Lora said, "How is she feeling, Ivy?"  
"She is starting to recover," Ivy answered.  
Mya opened her eyes. She looked at Ivy in her good eye.  
"Where am I?" she wailed.  
"You're home," Ivy added, "Erica told me this is where you grew up after your parents died, right?"  
Mya saw her old room and couldn't believe it's linked to Tammy's house. She got all escited, but fainted.  
"Um... I don't think she's fully recovered yet," Lora whispered.  
"You're right," added Ivy.

"This is ludicris," Erica added, "Mya almost drowned. I could of teach her to swim, but I'm scared of the water."  
"You could of learned to swim by yourself before you got scared," Linda replied.  
"No, that's stupid..." Erica moaned, "Why am I telling you this anyhow? I use to like the water..."  
"Huh, what's that?"  
Linda saw a figure near them. A strange boy was spying on them. Erica and Linda attacked him.  
"Wait, You're making a mistake!" He added.  
"On who's athority?" Erica scolded.  
"I'm a Time Mythic boy from Siam, and do release me," the boy wailed.  
"You're a faker!" Linda scowled.  
"No! It's true!" the boy replied, "My name is Scot. Who might you two be?"  
"Im Erica," Erica added sweetly, "and this is my friend, Linda."  
"Erica, this isn't a good idea to bring a captive here," Linda sneered.  
"What are you worried about?" Erica asked, "Siam Mythic boys appear every 20 years."  
"Erica, this boy was truspassing!" Linda scolded.  
"Loosen up, will you, Linda?" Erica added, "Don't you know about Mythology? I think this boy is sent from Siam like he told us. So it must be true."  
'This is ludicriss...' Linda thought angerly.  
"Thank you Miss Erica," Scot wailed, "I must be off then."  
"Wait," Erica called, "What sign?"  
"You mention your sister almost drown if I hear correctly?" Scot asked.  
"None of your bees wax!" Linda yelled.  
"Linda!" Erica screeched.  
"Sorry..." Linda wailed.  
"Yes," Erica added, "How can this be a sign?"  
"You must prepare yourselves for Fuyuki's army," Scot said, "The end is near. You only have four weeks left."

"What do you mean we have to be prepared?" Angela wailed.  
"That's what a Siam boy told us," Linda answered.  
"It mist be true..." added Tammy.  
"Huh, what's going on?" Abby called.  
"What's this fonuminon about?" Am added.  
"Am, glad you can make it," Erica replied to her sister. 


	33. Chapter 32

'Dang it, Am. Get a hold of yourself!' Am thought angerly.  
Guess she wasn't prepared of what's coming. Erica did tell her, but her anger went loose and start to get mean. Her sapphire blue eyes glowed dark. Erica was afraid of Am getting very mean like this.  
"It's her anti form," Linda added, "She triggred it!"  
"Oh, and you do?" Erica asked.  
"Yes," Linda answered, "If you anger Am too many times, her anti form starts to take control. That's when her eyes start to glow."  
"Am, snap out of it!" Erica cried, "You don't have to get mean like this!"  
Am's eyes stopped glowing and widen a little. She knew it is wrong to hurt her older sister. Her eyes looked sad. She did calm down a little. Instead of showing mush aggrestion, but she did show tears in her eyes. She curled up and start to cry. Erica notised that she was scared, but she was trying to stand for herself. In fact, she took it the wrong way."  
"Am, I.."  
Erica's words were lost by the time Am looked at her with tears running down her face.  
"Sorry, Erica!" she wailed, "I couldn't control that anti self of mine... Your words saved me from attacking."  
Am was scilent and start crying again. Erica held Am close to her.

Mya recovered and looked for Abby. She heard she had to clean her room. Mya is paitent, so she waited for Abby to come out. Ivy told Mya to rest a little while longer, but Mya wasn't tired. Angela took her for a walk.  
"You're lucky Am was here to save you," she said.  
"I guess..." Mya wailed.  
"Look, It's Am and Abby," Angela replied, "Abby must be done doing her chore."  
"I hope one of the star mew mews have luck on you," Am added.  
"What's a star mew mew?" Mya and Abby asked in unison.  
"Have you heared?" Angela added.  
"Uh, no," Abby answered.  
"Uh, why didn't you tell them, Angela?" Am asked.  
"I thought it's best for you to tell them," Angela answered sweetly, "You know, a personal family thing."  
"Okay, do you know what happens after a good Mew mew dies?" Am asked.  
"It vanishes?" Abby asked.  
"Not exactly, Abby," Angela added.  
"Let me explain," Am said, sweetly.

"When a good mew mew dies, its soul grows wings. When it reaches the ranks of heaven, it's host's mutations dissapear. If it's a relitive or a close friend, The members have to sit beside him or her to wish them good luck reaching the heavenly ranks. Each star you see is a star mew mew. The silver stars are the female star mew mews, and the gold ones are the male star mew mews. When you know one, you can see them, hear them, feel them, touch them, and comunicate with them."

Mya's eyes were round and bright, and Abby was amazed. Angela was pleased with Am's speach.  
"Wow, you sure know all this stuff," she added.  
"Yup," Am replied, "My Mama told me this before she died when I was little. I'll never be alone, because she and Papa will always be there to guide me."  
"Yeah, I know that," Angela said sweetly.  
Abby stood up.  
"I'm glad to hear my mama will watch over me, closer than ever," she added.

Ivy was with Erica. She and Lora were calling Percy and the other Shadow Hunters, even Otto. The other Shadow Hunters were nervous. Gar(Gertrude) told them that they will help out.  
"Does anyine know what our major goal is?" Linda asked.  
"Yeah, take down Fuyuki!" called a bunnary mew.  
"Settel down, Timmy," Percy grumbled.  
Timmy was scilent.  
"Sorry,"  
Timmy's twin brother, Tommy, a piplup mew, knoughed him. Percy gave Linda a gentle gaze.  
"We accept your request as allies," he said in a gentle voice.  
"Very good," Linda added.  
"We are after Fuyuki like you are," Gar said.  
Otto was quiet the whole time. The Pikachu boy was both exited and nervous. He needed time to think.  
"Otto, why are you trembling like that?" Andrew asked his younger brother, "Aren't you exited?"  
"Yes I am!" Otto answered, "Let me at that Fuyuki!"  
'Man, your moods change quickly...' thought Andrew.  
"Okay, who's your medicine boy?" Linda asked.  
"Boris is one of our top healers," Percy answered.

Not too far away, Cleo was recovering and got to her feet. Tammy kept telling her to rest.  
"You need more time," she said.  
"But the others are out," Cleo wailed. 


	34. Chapter 33

"I'd better chech on Cleo," Mya added.  
"Well, I wouldn't, with that loud mouth!" Erica scolded.  
"She changed, like Ivy did five weeks ago!" Am replied, "Erica, give her a chance at least!"  
"Oh, fine," Erica sneered, "It's one chance she'll get."

Mya idnored Erica and went in Cleo's room. Cleo was pleased with Mya's presents. She smiled.  
"Well, your older sister sounds mad like she has an old splinter in her finger," Cleo added.  
"Erica's like that to hot-heads like you," Mya replied, "Is it true you changed?"  
"Yeah, I've givin up my sourness for good," Cleo answered, "I realized it go me anythere in life. I was worried about Angela when she got wounded. I didn't mean to be a jerk."  
"It's okay," Mya replied, "You seem nice, right?"  
"Yup, whenever I feel like it."  
Mya looked in Cleo's bright yellow eyes. They seem calm and content. Erica didn't give her a chance.

Speaking of Erica, she was with Linda.  
"cleo's a sweet girl," Linda added, "She's just worried about Angela."  
"Cleo is sweet," Erica sneered, "like if Angela wasn't wounded."  
"Oh, you just don't know her, that's all," Linda replied, "She's my half sister after all."  
Erica looked very uneasy at Linda. She wanted to say something sour, but kept her mouth shut. Linda explained to her anyway.

Training again. It was Mya's turn to learn a good blow.  
"Keep aiming for the cheek, Mya," Am added, "and it must be nail-less."  
"How can I aim at it without my nails?" Mya asked.  
"It's practice, Mya," Am answered, "Just aim for it."  
Mya was ready to make the next move. Like Am said, it has to be nail-less. Mya didn't listen well, as she aim for Ivy's cheek.  
"Nail-less, Mya!" Am wailed as she covered her eyes.  
Mya knew she can't hurt Ivy. She kept her nails to herself and did it lightly. Ivy didn't get hurt, good thing.  
"Nice job, Mya," Am added, "It was more than I expected. You can use your nails for the real thing."  
"Thank you, Am!" Mya replied with a purr in her throut.

That night, Am heard mumbling. It was Linda. It looks like she's having a bad dream.  
"Linda?" Am added.  
Linda jumpped.  
"Don't do that, Am!" she screached.  
"Sorry, I heard you mumble in your sleep," Am replied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You seem conserned about me, huh?"  
Am nodded.  
"Am, you know Cleo, she's my half sister. The only way she can be sassy is because she cares about Angela. They're close to each other like true sisters, like you and Mya are close, also you and Erica are close."  
Am's heart ached as she heard Linda's words. She and Erica are close. Linda start to talk again.  
"Well, Cleo is sweet whenever she wants to be," she said, "You helped her get well."  
Am was puzzled for a short minute.  
"I talked to her earlier," Linda added with a smile, "She thinks a lot of you, and Mya too. Both of you helped her make her day better."  
"Uh.. really. It was nothing..." Am shruged as she blushed.

Mya was all ready asleep.  
'I wonder I'll use that blow in a real fight?' she thought.  
Her training went well, so that's why she's smiling. She and Am were close like everyday, the same with her and Abby. Mya closed her heavy brown eyes and fell asleep. A soft sound of a snore to a purr got her to sleep.

Erica had a hard time falling asleep. She couldn't do anything but toss and turn. Lora entered the room.  
"Couldn't sleep, Erica?" she asked.  
Erica nodded.  
"Yeah, too much going on here," she murmered.  
"You need to lay still," Lora added.  
Erica did lay still. She thought about after Lora left the room.  
"Erica, what's wrong?" Am asked, "Can't you sleep?"  
"No, I can't Am," Erica answered her sister.  
Am sat beside her and patted her on her back. Erica felt her heart pounding. Still thinking about their mother, a tear glittered in her eye. Am's Pichu ears perked up as she saw it. Am felt the same way.  
"Erica..." she mumbled.  
Erica turned her heard to meet Am's gaze. Her saphhire eyes seemed worried.  
"I'll be fine, Am," Erica said sweetly, "so there's no need to fuss over me, okay?"  
Am nodded.  
Erica was trying to hide her sorrow from her sister, but Am's gaze was deep with worryness. Hard to resist.  
"Look, Am," Erica began, "I miss Mama just as much as you do."  
Am lowered her gaze and looked sad. Erica noticed the tears glittering in her saphhire eyes. Am gave her a short nod.  
"I know," she wailed.  
Erica flipped into a sitting persision and held her sister close to her. She didn't say another word after trying to comfort poor Am. It must be tough on her as well. 


	35. Chapter 34

Mya heard Erica grunting the next morning. It was hard for her to fall asleep again. She wondered what made Erica restless. Mya got up and went in her room.  
"Erica?" she wailed.  
Her sister glared at her.  
"EEEE! Erica, your eyes are bloodshot!" Mya yelped.  
"Mya, don't worry about me right now," Erica moaned.  
Mya's cat ears folded back.  
"Erica, you need a lot of rest..." she added.  
"I know," Erica reasured her, "Go outside and get some training in. I'll be resting this morning."  
Mya nodded and left the room. Abby saw her. Her tail was puffed up.  
"Mya, what's going on?" she asked, "Why does your tail look so puffy?"  
Mya didn't answer. Her stomach began to feel bad.  
"You want to train with me?" Abby asked, "Lora was sleeping and she won't get up. She must of stayed up all night."  
"Not today, sorry," Mya moaned.  
"Ohhh, why not?" Abby wailed.  
"It's Erica I'm worried about," Mya answered, "Her eyes looked really heavy and I don't know why. Something must of troubled her or something."  
Mya paused for a moment in her voice. Abby walked beside her.  
"Erica had a hard time sleeping?" Abby added.  
Mya nodded.  
"You got startled by the look in her eyes, huh?"  
Scilence.

Am saw her younger sister out the door. She wondered how she could help Erica. She found her older sister resting in bed. Is it about last night? Am wondered about something else. She is completely pizzled. Mya was doing fine with Abby. Angela came up to her.  
"Something the matter, Am?" the Glaceon girl asked.  
"Erica didn't sleep well," Am answered, "Mya told me before she went outside, and her eyes were bloodshot."  
"Maybe Tammy can get her some of thoose sleeping seeds..." Angela added.  
"You mean poppy seeds?"  
"Oh, yeah..."  
"Yup, I'll ask Tammy to give thoose poppy seeds to Erica so she sleeps well."  
Am knows what's good for Erica most of the time. Sometimes she worries too much. Am didn't mine if Mya goes outside to get her training in. She sat next to Angela.  
"Erica will be fine," Angela replied, "You worry too much, Am."  
Am shruged. A breeze blew her hair loop. Angela's hair loop is curley, so it doesn't move much. Am felt worried still. Angela padded her on the back.  
"She'll be fine," she added.  
"You think so?" Am wailed.  
"Yeah..." Angela answered, placing one hand on Am's shoulder.

"Erica?"  
The sound of Tammy's voice woke Erica. Her eyes still look heavy, but not as red.  
"Tammy, don't get freaked out like Mya did," Erica moaned.  
"No, it's not your eyes," Tammy replied, "I brought theese here to help you sleep better at night."  
"I don't need poppy seeds, Tammy," Erica added.  
"They help you sleep," Tammy replied.  
Erica noded and took one.

Mya was done playing outside that afternoon. Am watched her as she brushed her hair.  
"So, why were you outside?" Am asked.  
"I was getting some of my training done," her younger sister answered.  
"Oh," Am added.  
Mya turned her brown eyes on Am.  
"How's Erica?" she asked.  
"She's fine," Am answered, "I told Tammy to give her some poppy seeds. She'll rest for a good while once they kick in."  
"I need a rest myself," Mya wailed.  
"I could take you for a walk," Angela offered.  
"No thanks," Mya replied, "I'll do that later once I'm fit to be ready."  
Am and Angela sighed.  
"You're not making any sence," Am added.  
"I meant fit to walk," Mya sneered.  
This made Angela uncomfortable.  
"Well, this is offward," she added.  
Am heard voices from the other hall way.  
"Uh, oh! Look at the time! I better get going!"  
It was Abby. Angela listened as well. Was Abby trying to get away from her training?  
"What? Don't chicken out on me, Abby!"  
It was Aoi's voice. Am and Angela listened as the two girls quarel.  
"I've all ready did my training!" Abby scolded, "I did it with Mya just about ten minutes ago!"  
"I'm now worried about this," Aoi added, "You are coming with me!"  
"Hold on," Angela called, "Let's descuse this like grown-ups."  
"Grown-ups!" Aoi scowled, "I can tell-"  
"Well I can't when you're talking to a Shinx!"  
"You are being-"  
"QUIET!" Am yelled.  
Aoi and Abby frooze.  
"Aoi, I think Abby is telling the truth," Am added.  
"What's going on?" Lora asked.  
Abby looked guilty, Am and Angela escanged glances and Aoi looked jumpy.  
"Abby, you get to your room this instant!" Lora ordered.  
Mya didn't listen to all this. Erica was still asleep. She curled up and try to fall asleep. She wondered if Am could help her out, but she had other things to do. Gar was under the window. He wanted to talk to her. Mya wondered about something else now. If she might get a chance to see Gar, she'll have a better chance.

"Lora, what do you mean Abby's falling behind?" Linda asked.  
"I didn't say she was lying," Lora answered, "I saw her arguing with Aoi. I think she was misunderstanding the training a little bit. Am and Angela stopped the quareling, that's for sure."  
Linda gave Lora a nod.  
"I haven't heard anything from Percy yet," she added, "He'll send someone to report the news."  
"You're asking the clueless Shadow Hunters for help?" Lora asked, "I do think they threw the deal out the window."

Gar got to the fort and watched for his brother.  
"Permission to speak to Percy?" he asked.  
"Sorry, Gar," Timmy replied, "I am under strict orders. He can't be disterbed until further notice."  
"But I have news from the daylight girls," Gar wailed, "Please let me pass."  
"No way!" Tommy added, "Percy won't be ready to see you until he's done having his tantrum."  
"He's still having a tantrum?" Gar asked, "This is a new record."  
"In any case," Timmy said, "I can't let you pass until he has calm down. Come back later."  
"Don't you ninies understand?" Gar yelled, "This is important!"  
"There you are," Otto called, "I have been looking for you."  
"Otto!" Gar wailed, "What are you doing back?"  
"I got back from Guard duty," Otto answered, "as for you, I'm very impatent with you. The moment I got back, I checked your bedroom, and what did I find? Everything is filthy and discusting. I told you to clean your room up before I got done with Guard duty. How am I suppose to teach you manners when you are behaving yourself?"  
"Wait, bro! I can explain!" Gar added, "I was very busy gathering news for Percy, and I didn't-"  
"Enough with your escuses, you naughty Glameow!" Otto scolded, "Go to your room this instant and clean it up!"  
"Well... I never get to have any fun..." Gar grumbled.  
"Well, I'll deliver the news in Gar's place," Otto said, "so I'll let myself in."  
He pushed Tommy and Timmy out of the way and walked in.  
"Percy, I'm done on-"  
Percy threw a water baloon at him.  
"Otto, can't I have a tantrum in peace!" he yelled.  
"Sorry to disterb you," Otto added, "but I have news from the daylight mews!"  
"Oh, they want us to be prepared, right?" Percy asked.  
Otto nodded.  
"Good," Percy said at last, "Otto, I want you to get some of our top fighters, even our top healers. I need more time to prepare."  
"Of course," Otto replied.

That night, Am was in a mist of a starry forest. She wished she could be somewhere else, but a mist of stars sparkled in front of her. An image of her mother was shown.  
"Am, how are you, sweetie?"  
Am looked in her starry eyes. They're saphhire like hers.  
"Fine," Am replied, "I miss you..."  
"I miss you too," her mom added, "You know I'll never leave you. Erica is there for you. She is taking great care of you as I see. Luna said that before you start your battle, you and your sisters need to enter the moon mountain. It's not very far where you're at."  
"You mean, give us lives?" Am asked.  
"I'll give you one of the lives," her mom answered, "before I go, I do wish to say that I love you."  
Am cried a little. She missed her mother so much, but Hana hugged her and dheld her daughter in her arms to comfort her.

Am woke up in sight. She breaths in for air. 'It's just a dream,' Am thought, 'Of course it's a dream. Mama's dead. I could of died along side her.'  
Erica entered the room and saw Am awake.  
"You lok very restless, Am," Erica added.  
Am nodded.  
"Let's go for a walk," Erica offered.  
It was nice to get out of the house for some air. Am got a little upset and layed down on the soft grass. Erica curled next to her as she layed down. Am cuddled close to Erica and looked at her in her green eyes.  
"Erica, I saw Mama! She was in my dream!" Am added, "I miss her."  
"I do too, Am," Erica replied, "Remember what you told Mya. You'll never be alone. She watches over us."  
Am start to cry a little.  
"Yeah, you're right," she said in a sweet soft voice.  
Am cried, trying to remember her mother's words. Erica could understand the sorrow Am has inside. After a few moments of scilence, Am and Erica began to talk again.  
"I sure hope Mya understands..." Am said softly under her breath.  
"Sure she will," Erica replied, "I can tell she does. Just keep your hopes up and everything will be good. We'll keep training till we're ready."  
Am hugged Erica. It was a nice evening. Erica took Am and carried her inside.


	36. Chapter 35

Am was asleep in Erica's arms while she was being carried to her room. By the time the starry sky lid up, Am was tucked in bed. Erica needed a longe rest from tonight until dawn. Her eyes don't seem red anymore. Am opened one eye.  
"You know it's late," Erica added, "Sleep dreams, Am."  
Am smiled and closed her eye. Erica left after Am fell asleep. She curled up in the blankets and thought about sweet thoughts. All her dreams began, right at the moment she was asleep.

Mya, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. She tried to pur, but couldn't. She got up and went in the hallway. It was quiet, but there was Linda, watching every movement she makes.  
"Kind of late huh?" sha asked.  
That startled Mya and jumped hight with a cat yowl.  
"You scared me," she wailed.  
"Sorry," Linda replied, "You should be sleeping at this time."  
"I can't sleep," Mya wailed.  
"Can't sleep?" Linda echoed, "You sure? Erica slept all day. Don't tell me you'll wine up with bloodshot eyes too."  
Mya was horrified by Linda's words. Her cat ears folded back.  
"It's what will happen," Linda added, "I'm not saying this to scare you."  
Mya got on her hands and knees and crouched down, trembling. Her cat ears are still folded back.  
"Linda, you're scaring her!" Angela added.  
"Wha- Angela, I was trying to tell her what would happen," Linda replied, "Get back to bed now."  
Angela gave Linda an uneasy look.  
"I would of been sleeping just ten minutes ago," she added, "Look at the poor thing."  
"Good point," Linda muddered, "Angela, why don't you take Mya back in her room?"  
Angela nodded and took Mya with her.

The next morning, Erica woke up refreached and ready. Only four more weeks to get ready to battle Fuyuki. Erica's eyes weren't red anymore. She heard mumbling coming from Mya's room.  
'I hope Mya didn't end up with bloodshot eyes like I did,' Erica thought.  
Mya tost and turned. Erica noticed her.  
"Mya, time to get up," she called.  
"Oh, hi, Erica," Mya wailed, unable to look at her older sister, "How are you this morning?"  
"I'm doing much better now," Erica answered.  
"Better luck than me..." Mya mumbled.  
"Better- Wait a minute. Mya, didn't you sleep well?"  
"No, I didn't."  
Mya looked at her.  
"Ah! Mya! Your eyes are bloodshot!" Erica yelped with a jump.  
Mya folded her cat ears back.  
"I knew this would happen..." Mya cried, "Linda was right about it..."  
"You need sleep, Mya!" Erica added.  
"Ugh... Forget sleep!" Mya hissed, "I'm going to get some training done."  
"No! Not in this condiction!" Erica snapped, "I didn't want to do this..."  
Erica used some sleeping powder from a blue bag. That got Mya to sleep.  
"Erica, what's going on?"  
It was Am's voice. Erica spun around.  
"Mya's still asleep? I'll wake her up."  
"Am, no!"  
Erica yanked Am's Pichu tail.  
"YEOW! What's the big idea, Erica?"  
"Mya's eyes are bloodshot and she is sleeping at the moment."  
Am's jaw opened as she gasped. Erica closed her sister's jaw.  
"Get a hold of yourself!" Erica added, "Do you want to wake the others?"  
Am shook her head. Erica was releaved.  
They wanted to train a little in the training fields. Erica got on top of Am. Got a little annoyed, Am was pinned down, swrarming to get free. Erica kept her still.  
"Oh, Erica, you're heavy!" Am scowled, "That's not funny!"  
Erica laughed anyway. Am didn't want to shock her again. She tried to struggle as hard as she could.

That evening, Mya was fully recovered. Am and Erica heard soft noices. Mya was crying. Am and Erica found her in a small medow in the middle of the forest. Am guessed she wasn't ready.  
"Mya, don't take-"  
Erica knudged her.  
"Am, she doesn't know about it yet," she mumbled.  
Am nodded.  
"Mya, don't worry," Erica said sweetly and motherly, "Everything will be all right."  
Mya didn't look as her tears flow down her face.  
"Mya, cheer up," added Am.  
Mya was still crying. Her tears continue to roll down her cheeks. Erica hugged her, and Mya calmed down.

Later, back at the Shadow Hunters' hold, Otto got Timmy training.  
"Very good," Otto said, "Keep him still, Timmy. Gar, don't forget to use your legs to push him off."  
Gar learned how to get Timmy off him.  
"Wow, I could of done that move," added Tommy.  
"It's the only move to learn," Gar teased.  
Tommy helped his brother up to his feet.  
"If I were like you," Timmy replied, "I could of pushed you off."  
"Oh, hold your tougn," Otto added.

Am heard crying. It was coming from Erica's room.  
"Erica, what's wrong?" Am asked.  
Erica remained scilent in quiet sobs.  
"Oh, come on," Am wailed motherly, "Talk to me."  
Erica looked sadly at Am. Her green eyes were filled with tears.  
"Am, can you stay in here with me?" Erica sobbed.  
A chill ran down Am's spine as she heard her older sister.  
"Uh, sure. Sure thing," she answered, "I'm not leaving. I came to comfort you."  
"Thank you, Am..." Erica wailed.  
Am cuddled close to her as she felt Erica's tears touched her cheek. She must be upset about something. Am heard Erica's heartbeat, sounded uneasy.  
'Hope che cheers up soon,' Am thought.  
Am padded Erica on her back to comfort her. The sound of her breathing made Am tired. She fell asleep as Erica fell asleep as well. She felt a soft kiss on her cheek.  
'I think I might have something in commen with my sister," Am thought.

Mya didn't wake up when Angela looked at her. Her eyes were healed and got startled.  
"Wha- what in Starsky's name just happened?" she added.  
"You've been sleeping for twenty minutes," Angela answered.  
"What I remember is Erica threw sleeping powder in my eyes," Mya wailed.  
"What? Why would she do that?" angela yelped.  
"She freaked out when she saw my eyes," Mya answered.  
"Uh, I think she wanted you to sleep," Angela added, "Your eyes aren't red anymore, that's for sure..."  
Mya rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She wondered if she was fit to go outside again. Angela was smiling at her sweetly. Must be something good.  
"Cleo said she was decent to talk to you," Angela replied, "I've been impressed."  
This confused Mya a little.  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
"she does seem nice to you."  
That hit Mya like a book. She did help Cleo get well when Edward attacked her. It must be good news for her. Mya jumped off her bed and took in some freash air. She wanted to get some training done, she she And Angela took off out the door. Linda saw Mya bright-eyed and awake.  
"Hey, where are you off to?" she called, "Erica is having a tough time, I see."  
"Huh? What's with her?" Mya asked.  
"Well, I might say that you need to stay in," Linda replied, "I heard Erica crying just ten minutes ago."  
"Crying?" Mya wailed, "That's not like her at all. I thought big girls don't cry. The only crying I heard was from Am several days ago."  
"It's been a month," Linda retorded, "but this is different."  
Mya was still puzzled. Why was her older sister crying? She was troubled by the way Linda was putting it. Angela followed her as she headed out the door.  
"Hey, Mya!"  
It was Abby.  
"Huh, what now?" Angela added.  
"We might try harder..."

Am found herself crying a little, but cheered up. She felt warm and needed a cool breeze. She found Erica on top of her. She didn't say anything about it. She stretched her arm to get some heat off it.  
'How long have I beel sleeping?' she thought.  
She heard her stomach growl. That woke Erica.  
'Zip it, stomach!' Am thought angerly.  
"Uh, Am, you hungry?" Erica added with a yawn.  
She heard her stomach growl too. Am giggled. Both of them got up on their feet. Am dashed in the dinning room, followed by Erica. They must of slept through lunch.

Linda found Mya and walked her back inside the appartment. Dinner was no problem. Mya didn't think Erica might cry. Am said she was. Mya shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. She had to eat, and not worry about it. For the others, no worries. Mya darted out as she was finished.  
"Mya, hold on!" Erica called, "Were you worried?"  
Mya folded her cat ears.  
"You seemed something is troubling you," Erica added, "Tell me."  
Mya couldn't resist Erica's soft tone.  
"Ohh, I can't take it! You're too smart for me!" Mya wailed, "Linda said you were crying. Is this true?"  
Erica nodded, unable to speak.  
"Oh, Mya," Erica replied with releaf, "You know I might sometimes. You came to comfort Am when she was upset right?"  
Mya nodded.  
"Even I might have tough times," Erica continued, "I went through everything I can to raise you when you were only a baby. Am and I escaped-"  
Erica paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. Mya's eyes widen, how deep they were...  
"We escaped from the fire," Erica added, "There are times when it's okay to cry."  
Mya understood every word Erica said. she felt something in her heart that was something she remembered. She looked a Am.  
"Is it true?" she asked.  
Am nodded.  
"Well, I guess I have nothing to worry about now."

After dinner, in her room again, Mya lyed down on her bed, thinking about what Erica said to her. She fell asleep and found a stary medow.  
'It's a dream,' Mya thought.  
It was a dream. There stood a women with persan details.  
"Mya," she added.  
"How do you know my name?" Mya wailed.  
"It's okay, it's me, your mother."  
Mya couldn't believe her eyes. She is seeing her mom in her dreams.  
"Look how much you have grown," her mom added.  
Mya did settle down. A pur rumbled in her throat.

When Mya woke up, it was still dark. She had to find Am. She didn't leave her bed. Am came in to check on her.  
"Mya, what I've been through was tough too," she called.  
"Am,"  
"Yeah, Mya?"  
"Had Mama visited you?"  
"Once. It didn't startle me as much as it did to you. I have told you about the star mew mews, right?"  
Mya nodded.  
"Mama is one of them," Am continued, "Erica missed her, that's why she was crying."  
Mya sighed in releaf.  
"So there's no need to fuss over our older sister," Am added, "She can help us, and she's not defenceless."  
Mya felt her heart ache. She wondered if she might tell Am about the dream, but couldn't.  
"I'm going back to bed," Am said sweetly, "get some sleep now."  
"Okay," Mya wailed.  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She might see her mom again if she wishes to.

"Gar, can you do anythine else besides gathering news?" Tommy asked.  
"It was a duty," Gar answered, "I had nothing else to do. Otto is on guard duty again."  
Gar had it coming. He didn't bother with anyone ten minutes later. He lyed down, trying to relax. He start to wonder if he might sneak out. He didn't tonight.  
"Gar, you seem worried," Otto added.  
Gar tried to face his brother.  
"Everyone thinks I'm a stool pidgon!" Gar cried.  
"No, I think you are taking yourself too hard," Otto said calmly.  
Gar was upset.  
"Tommy and Timmy are taking it hard on me!" he wailed.  
"They're just doing their job," Otto resaured, "like I do. I see your room is spotless."  
Gar didn't listen. He was too upset. Otto had his hand on Gar's shoulder to comfort him.  
"I think I better get back to work," Otto saod, "See you later when you're calm."  
Gar was alone again. He cheered up a little, but fell asleep for the night to end. He needed a long rest. When he woke up, he found Andrew reading. When he got to him, he needed a talk.  
"how come you're not doing reports?" Andrew asked.  
"I have better plans," Gar answered. 


	37. Chapter 36

Mya was cerious the next mroning. Still time to be prepared for the great fight. She gat her training in and now she's ready for the upcomong event. Mya saw a shadow in the bushes.  
"Psst, Mya, over here!"  
Mya looked.  
"Ger-"  
"No, I'm tired of it now. It's a girl's name I figered out. Call me Gar."  
Mya nodded.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I don't want any trouble, but I didn't get a chance to see you."  
Gar pulled Mya out of the window and tumbled in the bushes.  
"Wha- what are you doing here?" Mya yelped, "If Linda sees you, she'll have your tail!"  
"Nah, don't worry," Gar answered, "I know a safe place where we could go. Follow me."  
"Uh, Am will be worried sick over me, and she's napping the morning away..."  
"Hey, I'll have you back here before she wakes up."  
Mya feels releaved. She followed Gar into a special part of the forest. He played with her a couple of times until Mya was tired.  
"Well, I'd better get going," Mya added.  
Gar nodded.  
Mya sighed and leaned forward. Gar felt a gentel pair of lips on his cheek. Mya kissed him on the cheek, well, it's a sign for good luck.

When Mya was walking, a blind Mew girl attacked her. It was Kana. Abby, not far from her, came to rescue Mya. Mya flipped on her feet and did the move Am tought her in training. Am's words echoed through Mya's ears; 'you can use that move in a real fight,' Mya lanched herself and scraped Kana's cheek open.  
"What a bloody mess!" yipped Abby.  
"Yeah, I'd better wash up..." Mya added.  
While Mya was washing her hand in a near by stream, she did that move Am showed her during training.  
'I knew this move would come in handy,' Mya thought.  
"Wow, that move knocked Kana down quickly," added Abby.  
"Yeah, I-"  
Mya got cut off when Kana was back up. She starting to attack again, but Abby used headbutt and got Kana on her feet. She tackled Mya and got down a hill.  
"Uh oh!" Abby yipped, "Mya's in trouble!"  
"You'll pay dearly for what you've done to my beautiful cheek!" Kana sneared, "Tell me, where are the others?"  
"Gah... bite... my... fragel... butt... mewfloke!" Mya squiled.  
"Bah!" Kana scowled, "Why am I wasting time with you! I'll make you pay anyway!"  
Abby got Angela and came to Mya's rescue.  
"ICE BEAM!"  
Angela fired a powerful ice beam on Kana and got her froozen, and picked Mya up. Abby looked worried. Angela jumped in a hole and Abby followed. Kana broke through the ice.  
"Oh no you don't!" she sneared, "You're not getting away from me this time!"  
Kana dove in the hole after them.  
"Oh great Starmews, this is terrible!" Gar wailed, "I must warn her sisters!"

Angela got Mya to safety.  
"Oh jeez, that was a close one," Mya wailed, "I was sure my goose was cooked that time. Thanks for saving me, Angela."  
"It was no trouble," Angela replied.  
"You nailed Kana pretty good with that move!" Abby added, "I wish I could do it!"  
"Where are we?" Mya wailed.  
"On the great mountains of the Mooncave," Angela replied.  
"How did I get here?" Mya asked.  
"You fainted and I carried you down a hole to escaped from Kana," Angela answered.  
"That was quick thinking!" Abby added.  
"There you are!"  
It was Kana.  
"Wh- ho- how did she escape her ice cell!" yipped Angela.

"Mya!" Am called.  
"Oh, where could she be?" Erica added.  
"I've found you!" Gar called, "Come with me! This is an emergancy!"  
"Hey, Gar," Erica replied, "What's the rush?"  
"A blind mew girl was attacking your sister!" Gar added.  
"WHAT?"  
Erica pinned Gar to the ground.  
"Gar, you better tell me where Mya is right now!" Erica yelled with such rage.  
"Okay! Okay! I will tell you!" Gar painted, "Please let me go first!"  
"you said simething about a blind mew girl, right?" Am asked.  
"Yes!"  
"That's Kana!"  
"Kana?" Erica echoed, "We better do something. Lead the way, Gar."  
Gar nodded and lead Erica and Am to the spot where Mya was.  
"This is it," Gar added, "This is where Mya escaped her attacker. Followed by a Glaceon girl and a Skitty girl."  
"Abby and Angela!" Am shreeked.  
"Kana got wounded there," Erica replied, "Look!"  
"Gee, that must of been a bloody struggle," Am added.  
"Yeah, but that's not all!" Gar replied, "They escaped through that hole."  
"Hope it's big enough," moaned Erica.  
Erica jumpped in the hole, followed by Am.

Abby used fury cutter, and Angela dodged. Mya was scared now. By the time Kana can make a blow on her, a Pichu girl tackled her.  
"Am! What are you doing here?" Mya shreeked.  
"Only here to protect you, Mya," Am answered, "You had me worried sick!"  
"Sorry," Mya wailed.  
"Well, you should be!" Am scolded.  
"What? Erica's here too?" Angela added.  
"Kana is asking for it, after what she did to Mya!" Erica scowled.  
"I'm not defencless, Erica!" Mya added.  
"You had me worried too, Mya!" Erica scolded, "For now on, don't leave without telling me or Am where you are going!"  
'Oh Pidgiotto feathers, I'm so dead!" Mya thought.  
Kana got Am pinned, but Am used thundershock and that got Kana unmoveable.  
"Okay, time to move it or loose it!" Am added.  
"Wait for me!" cried Abby.

Everyone made it out.  
"Oh, you are unharmed!" Gar added.  
"Believe me," Am wailed, "It was no picnic." 


	38. Chapter 37

"Glad you made it out," Gar added.  
"You little-"  
"Wait, Erica. Should we use words first?"  
"Oh, you're right, Am."  
Am nodded to Erica to make sure she wouldn't attack Gar. Kana fleded to Fuyuki's fortress. Ther others came, even Cleo. Lora cuddled Abby in her arms. Cleo hugged Angela and Linda greeted them with a bow.  
"Thank Gar," Am added, "Without him, we couldn't find you."  
Mya smiled sweetly at Gar.

Mya was carried to the mountains of the Mooncave. Am knew it was time. Before entering, something rusled in the bushes. A blind Mew girl.  
"Kana!" Mya yowled.  
"Wait a minute!" Kana added, "I'm on your side now!"  
"Why should we believe you?" Erica scolded.  
"I quit being Fuyuki's ally, I swear!" Kana wailed.  
"Have you learned anything from our preveous encounters?" Mya scowled.  
"Yeah, I-"  
"Wait a minute!" Abby retorded, "She has turned over a new leaf!"  
"Yeah, I think you're right," Erica added.  
"You're nuts, Abby!" Am yelled.  
"I'm not nuts!" Abby screamed.  
"All right, knock it off!" Erica added, "Abby's right..."  
"How can we trust you?" Am sneered at the blind mew girl.  
"Am, calm down," Erica retorded, "Remember Ivy turned over a new leaf?"  
Am nodded.  
"Maybe Kana is the same as her," Erica added.  
Mya pounced on Erica.  
"You're not making any sence!" she scolded.  
"You got one second to get off me, Mya," Erica sneered.  
"Sorry..."  
"You should think before you act next time."  
Mya stood still.  
"Please, you got to listen to me!" Kana added, "I quit being a dark mew, see? I want to help you!"  
"And how are you going to do that?" Am scowled.  
"I'll keep guard to make sure no one ambushes you," Kana answered, "during your nine mew mew life cerimony."  
"We'll ecept judgement for now," Erica said sweetly, "If you are really sure, talk to Linda and see what she thinks. Okay, Am. You and Mya go first. I'll go in whenever you two got all nine lives."  
Both ststers nodded and went in the mooncave.

"Otto, I think this is the mooncave," Gar whispered to his older brother, "We'll see if Am and Mya earn nine mew mew lives."  
"According to my book," Otto whispered back, "This happens every twenty years. Three siblings are choosen to earn nine lives each."  
"I wonder if Mya can bear it?" Gar asked.  
"Yeah, what of it..." Otto grumbled, "What makes you so interested in Mya, bro?"  
Gar blushed.  
"Don't tell me you like her..."  
"No! It's not that! She's my best friend!"  
"Oh, maybe it like me and Am."  
"She's your girlfriend."  
"Will you zip it!"  
Otto ducked Gar down.  
"Hey, that's not nice!" Timmy wailed.  
"You're spying, well keep it down!" Tommy added.  
"Sorry," Otto replied with embarrasment, "my brother can be noisey."  
"I am not!" Gar scowled.  
"Shut up!" Otto scolded, "Do you want the daylight girls to see us?"  
"Hey, what's that racket?" Angela's voice rang.  
"Pidgiotto Feathers," Otto groaned, "Now you really done it, Gar!"  
"Sorry,"  
"Keep your mouth shut next time."  
"Okay."

Mya and Am made it inside. It was time. Am was first and found a stone. She picked it up and walked to a stream. It was a sacred stream only the chosen ones can go. Am and Mya knew that the mooncave had a medow outside. It has water rushing through the top of the mountain, down to the lake to the rivers where they lives in two months.  
"Is it time yet?" Mya asked.  
"No, not yet," Am answered, "We have to wait for the moon to rise."  
Mya waited for a while. The moon was up and I was Am's turn first to earn her nine mew mew lives.

Am opened her eyes and saw her kin waiting for her. Luna bowed.  
"Hello, Am," the Zapdoz mew said, "Ready to earn your nine mew mew lives?"  
"I'm ready," Am answerd.  
The first mew was her father. He is a Rattata. He had green eyes like Erica, but darker. He hugged his daughter.  
"With this mew life, I give your courage. Use it for the best even for the worst."  
He bowed and steped aside. The next one was a Piplup. Fiona was her name. She was Am's first cusen. She placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"With this mew life, I give you humor," she said, "Cheer up who are the most upset."  
Fiona losen her grip on Am's shoulder and steped in her place she was before. Tha next one is Glenda, a ninetails mew and Erica's cusen. She heled Am's hand.  
"With this mew life, I give you wisdom," Glenda replied, "Use it to know what's right for others as well as yourself."  
Glenga let go and steped aside for the next star mew. There was Terra, Am's second cusen and a lepardas mew.  
"With this mew life, I give you justice," she added, "use it to judge others by their actions."  
Terra steped by Am's father. It was Hana's turn. She hugged Am in her arms.  
"With this mew life, I give you love," Hana said sweetly, "use it to care for your sisters. You might use it with Otto as well."  
'How does she know?' Am thought.  
It was Luna's tern next.  
"With this mew life, I give you power. Use it to strike back at your rivals."  
Luna steped back and let Christena take her turn.  
"With this mew life, I give you tiredless energy. If it goes wrong, use it to move along."  
'I've heard that song before," Am thought.  
Now, Terry takes her stand. She was an eevee and Terra's sister. She hugged Am tight.  
"With this mew life, I give you hope. Use it to do your best."  
And the last one was Kelly, Am's other second cusen.  
"Now, with this last mew life, I give you loyalty and faith. Use it to believe in yourself."  
It was over, Am has all nine mew mew lives.  
"Your own life os no more, Am," Luna said, "You have recived all nine mew mew lives. Good luck and let each life serve you well."

Am woke up. Mya was surprized how long this took.  
"Okay, Mya," Am added, "Your turn."  
"Huh, why me?" Mya asked.  
"Here," Am added, "Take this gem, Mya. It'll give you nine lives. You're one of the chosen ones like me and Erica. I'll give the gem to her next. You really need those lives, Mya."  
Mya nodded and touched it. Soon she was tired and fell asleep. By the time Mya woke up, she earned the same lives as Am did.  
"Am, you have a mark on your hair loop," Mya added.  
Am looked in her reflection. It was true.  
"It's the mark of the Starmews," Am replied, "I think it's a simble that I have nine mew mew lives. Mya, you have one as well."  
"Where?"  
"Look!"  
Mya looked. It was on her left cheek.  
"Looks like you got it, Mya!" Am added, "Shall I get Erica?"  
Am got Erica and got her to touch the stone. Erica was asleep. She woke up in time so Am and Mya can look for her nine life mew mark.  
"It's on your forehead!" Mya added.  
"Huh, where?"  
Look in the river, silly!"  
Erica looked in there. It was on her forehead.  
"Guess it is time to leave," Erica replied.  
Both sisters nodded.

"How did it go?" Kana asked.  
"It went well as planed," Erica answered.  
"We got nine mew lives each," Mya added.  
"Well, congrats you three!" Angela called, "I caught these four. They were spying on us."  
Otto looked very eritated at Gar.  
"Take them to Linda, Angela," Erica said, "I want them to send a message to Percy."  
'Yes, finally! a real message!' Gar thought.  
Mya went in the shallow medow. Secretly, Gar followed her.  
"Wha-!"  
Mya's eyes glittered as a pair of lips toughed hers. Her tail was all puffy. That was a nice surprise.  
"Just something I care," Gar added.  
Mya's cat ear twitched as she blushed. She was worried of cudies, but she didn't care. For a cat mew, you don't get sick from a kiss.  
'It was a nine life-'  
Mya's thoughts were cut off when Gar tried to play with her. She laughed. Ama nd Otto looked at each other.  
"Uh, I think it was a special-"  
"Nevermind that, Am. Let's see if both our teams are ready."  
Am nodded and help Otto's hand.

Mya was inside for the rest of the night. Abby looked worried.  
"What happened?" she asked, "Did you-"  
"Keep it down, Abby," Mya wailed, "Yes I did."  
"That's so romantic..." Abby added.  
She fainted and fell asleep.  
'Cute. Cute fall,' Mya thought, 'It was all a dream. It didn't count. That was my first kiss...'  
Mya layed down and Abby went back in her room. She closed her eyes. She'll have a very long rest after traveling to the Mooncave. 


	39. Chapter 38

Mya woke up by the sound of Am's breathing. She felt her breathing on her neck. Am drooled and that grossed Mya out.  
"Icky!" She yelped.  
That woke Am. She noticed the drool hanging from her mouth.  
"Ops, did I drool on you again, Mya?" Am added, "Sorry about that."  
"You know how gross it is, Am!" Mya scolded.  
"Hey, I can't control it, okay? Just like Erica can't help her snoring!"  
"Your drool is worse than Erica's snore!" Mya scowled, "No wonder why the drool turned out to be water in my dream!"  
"All right! That's enough!"  
Am and Mya frooze.  
"You two will stop bicering this instant!"  
"Sorry, Linda."  
"Am's right, Mya. She can't control her drooling."  
"Well, it's gross!" Mya scowled.  
"Stop it, Mya! Don't turn your anger out on me!" Linda scolded.  
Mya's eyes show rage and anger. Erica came darting in. Mya's anger and rage faded quickly.  
"Am. Linda. Mya," Erica called, "What's going on?"  
"You are so busted..." Am grumbled.  
Mya looked guilty.  
"Mya, you better tell me what's going on this instant!" Erica ordered.  
Mya flinched, looking in Erica's angry eyes, she can't speak.  
"Erica, I made her angry..." Am wailed, "Drooled on her... again. I couldn't help it, like you can't halp your snoring."  
"Mya, you know well not to yell at Am because she can't help her drooling," Erica added.  
"Sorry..." Mya wailed with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh, quit being a drama queen," Linda replied.  
"Mya's emotonal, Linda," Erica added, "Come here, Mya."  
Mya nodded and walked up to Erica. Her arms were open. Mya start to cry when Erica hugged her.  
"Erica, you know I can't-"  
"I know, Am. You don't have to tell me twice."  
"Let's go, Am. We need to talk about something."  
"Okay, Linda."

Am followed Linda to a place where she met her.  
"You seem to get stronger, Am," Linda said sweetly, "See this?"  
Am stared at the empty nest.  
"That's where I found you, three months ago, before your sisters came."  
Am realized how scared she was when the hawk picked her up, now she's brave and ready to take on the chalange. It's been three months since their journey started. Thanks to Erica, she was safe and when Cleo blew her top. Am realized some dry blood near the nest.  
"It's where Angela got wounded," Linda added.  
Am is starting to get brave now. It's been that long when she realized Heather was still around, but she wasn't anymore. Her old scilent friend went back to the city where Erica took them to school. Am soon was smart enough all ready.  
"Erica took care of us there in that apartment," Am added, pointing to a building, "We fleded from there when we first saw our mutations."  
"How long did you stay in there?" Linda asked.  
"Two years," Am answered, "It was wonderfull. Great education like a normal girl would had, and I have good grades. The city life was great, but it was noisy."  
"I once was a city girl too," Linda remarked, "I had a great city life. I lived in a normal house. It was wonderful. The city lights were bright. I was the happiest girl here. All that changed when the dark mews attacked. It was the same fire that you and Erica escaped. My mother was wounded and I didn't want to leave her. I was 8 years old. I have Angela and Cleo standing by me. It was difficult for me to be seperated from our parents. I vowed I will avenge my mother."  
'Gee, Linda and Erica both fought through the same reason," Am thought.  
"It was sad," Linda continued, whiping off a tear, "I'd never forgot my my mother's vow, and I kept it ever since."  
Am felt her heart ached and tears in her eyes.  
"You and Erica have the same perpose..." she wailed.  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"I was loved and cared for by Erica, and she did all she can to keep me safe."  
Am hugged Linda. Linda's heart ached a little. She had the same perpose like Erica. Linda realized how important family was when she was little. She did care for Angela and Cleo.  
"Oh, Am..."

Mya was over her head. She didn't know Erica's snoring was annoying too. Mya wondered if Am would forgive her. Erica is being possitive as she can. Mya stopped crying and start to pur. It was tears of joy that is going down her face when she purred. Erica heard her pur as she hugged her younger sister.  
'I wonder where Am is," she thought.  
Am came running to her.  
"Woah! Slow down, Am!" Erica yipped.  
"How's Mya?" Am asked.  
"She's fine," Erica answered, "You know our little sister, emotional."  
"Mya," Am called, "I didn't mean..."  
"No, Am. I'm the one who needs to apologize."  
"Well, it's accepted, Mya. Come here, you need a hug."  
Am hugged Mya a little tight.  
"If I-"  
"No, it doesn't bother me anymore. You can lick. I can't control your cat actions anyway."  
Mya got Am on the cheek. She didn't gross out that time, well a little.  
'Ew... like it or not, that's still gross,' Am thought.  
Mya purred loudly at Am and Am rolled her on the floor. She kissed Mya on her right cheek.  
"Hey, cut it out!" Mya added laughing.  
'I knew fooling around with her might cheer her up on second thought,' Am thought again.  
Mya was laughing. This brought tears of joy in Am's eyes. She never felt this happy ever since Erica took care of her. Mya looked happy herself and started tickling Am. Am burst into laughter when Mya wiggled her fingers on her stomach. This made her collasp on top of Mya, laughing her socks off.  
"Mya, stop it!" Am added, "I'm ticklish!"  
"I know!" Mya replied.  
"Mya! Hee hee hee! Stop it! Hee hee hee!"

After Mya had her fun with Am, she went outside. She saw Linda with Percy.  
"We are proud to be your alli," Percy said.  
"Thank you," added Linda.  
Mya kept quiet as she listened to Percy and Linda talk. She crawled past them with her tail curled on one of her legs. She tripped and went rolling down a ditch.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"  
'Oh, that's gonna leave a mark...' she thought.  
"Mya, are you all right?"  
It was Gar. He came to help her up.  
"Just tripped," Mya answered.  
"I've heard an Articuno boy has been causing trouble at our bace," Gar added, "I need your help to chase him off."  
"No no no no!" Mya wailed, "Erica would kill me if I go on my own again!"  
"No, this time, it's with me," Gar replied, "I'll keep you safe. Help me chase off that Articuno boy."  
"Articuno boy... Sora!" Mya added, "Let's teach that brute a lession!"

Am saw Mya is gone again.  
"Mya! Dang it! Not again! This is the second time this week!"  
"Am, what's all the rage about?" Erica asked.  
"Mya's gone again!" Am scowled, "I can't believe it!"  
"WHAT!"  
Erica was shocked by that reaction.  
"We better find her and fast!" Erica added, "She gets into such mischief constantly..."

"There he is," Gar whispered, "I'll go quietly behind him and you go around to his tailfeathers. I'll give you the signal."  
Mya nodded.  
Gar carefully crawled quietly and let out his nails and slashed Sora's leg. Sora yelped whe Gar made his move. With a flick of his Glemeow tail, Mya leaped into action with her nails aiming at his head. Sora was shocked and tried to avoied his attackers.  
"You ready to beg for forgivness?" Gar scowled.  
"Do you ever shut up?" Sora scolded.  
"I'm the one who will shut you up!" Gar scowled again.  
He used fery cutter on his face. With the final swip, Sora went rolling into a tree. Gar was knocked out with Headbutt. Mya saw the scar Erica gave him on his last encounter. One forth of his face has been healed. The other fouths are still burnt skin. His eye is fine. Mya saw him aiming at Gar. Mya used her technique and made a deep mark in Sora's arm.  
"You shrinp!" He scowled, "You shouldn't of done that! ARIAL ACE!"  
Mya dodged and took Gar in her arms. She carried Gar and fled from Sora's attack. Sora banged his head and went out cold.

Mya got Gar in a safe spot. When Mya caught her breath, she lyed Gar down in the tickless marshgrass.  
'That was a really close one,' Mya thought, 'I could of lost a mew mew life back there, but we're both safe.'  
Gar was still knocked out. Mya curled around him to shield him from any further injuries. By the time Mya fell asleep, Gar woke up.  
"Man, what happened?" He added.  
He saw Mya shielding him. She woke up too.  
"Mya, where are we?" he asked.  
"The tickless marshgrass," Mya answered, "This grass has no ticks in it at all. See, no ticks."  
Gar is confused now. He thought all ticks are in the grass, but not in this grass.  
"You call this because it has no ticks?" he asked, "No ticks, not at all?"  
"No, silly boy," Mya answered with a giggle, "No ticks at all. It's a good place to hide from wolves and the dark mews. The smell of the grass covers our scent."

Later, Am went out looking for Mya. She ran into Otto.  
"Have you seen Mya?" she asked, "She's gone!"  
"Gar's gone too!" Otto added.  
"We better find them."  
Otto nodded and helped her out. The found then in the tickless marshgrass.  
"And who's idea was it to leave without telling me or Erica where you are going?" Am asked.  
"Gar, I told you to tell me before leaving," Otto replied.  
"Pidgiotto feathers..." Gar wailed.  
"We're gonna get it now..." Mya wailed as well.

Am took Mya and Otto took Gar in a room near the daylight girl bace.  
"Mya, you should be ashamed!" Am added.  
"Am, I-" Mya tried to talk.  
"It's not her fault!" Gar protested.  
"Stay out of it!" Otto scolded, "This is between Mya and her sister."  
"Thank you, Otto," Am said, then turned her eyes back on Mya, "Mya, don't ever act on your own when you plan to ambush someone, even dark mews! You could of been killed or loose a mew mew life."  
Mya wanted to speak, but Am's angry eyes made her speechless.  
"Mya I told you to tell me and Erica where you were going," Am added in a angry tone, "did I not?"  
Mya shook her head.  
"Why did you do it?"  
Mya didn't want to speak now, not when Am is angry with her.  
"Why did you di it?" Am asked again.  
"Okay, Gar asked me to ambush Sora," Mya wailed.  
"So it was his idea, right?"  
"Yes..."  
"You should know better," Am added in a calm tone, "I'll let this one slide. If it happens once more, I'll tell Erica and she'll be mad than a fox in a fit. Got it?"  
Mya nodded.  
"Good," Am replied, "I hope Gar get's it too."

"Gar, you really need to stop this!" Otto added with anger, "And what's worse, you got Mya in danger!"  
Gar was too scared to talk to his brother.  
"You got some explaining to do once Andrew gets back," Otto scolded.

Mya wasn't punished this time, it was Gar. Am comfort her to get over what happened.  
"Mya, I can't stay angry with you forever," Am wailed.  
"I shouldn't of done that..." Mya wailed.  
"Right," Am added, "so you wouldn't look for trouble. Keep that in mind, okay?"  
"Okay, Am," Mya answered.  
"I found her, Erica," Am called.  
"I told you-" Erica broke out when Am troed to explain.  
"It's fine, Erica. I think she learned her lesseon."  
"I hope so, Am."  
"Don't worry. If she does it again, I'll send you after her."  
Erica seemed very conserned. It made Mya shiver all over.  
"Oh, Mya. I was worried about you," Erica said calmly.  
"I took care of it, Erica," Am added.  
"Thank you, Am," Erica replied with a nod.  
"You mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Mya wailed.  
"Of course now, Mya," Erica answered, "You need a hug. You must me scared out of your whits."  
Mya sighed.  
"I guess Gar will be punished," Am added, "What's his punishment, Erica?"  
"Loundry duty," Erica anwered.  
"Oh!" Mya added, getting over her sadness, "If he's on loundry duty, that means he gets to wash his own underware!"  
Am and Erica laughed at that remark.  
"Good one, Mya!" Am replied.  
"You made it funny," Erica added, "but not for Gar. Percy's fair to him. I'm sure he'll be done in time for the great battle."  
Mya hugged Erica and start to pur.  
"What you said was very funny!" added Am.


	40. Chapter 39

"Hey, what's all the laughing about?" Cleo asked.  
"Oh, something about Gar washing his underpants..." Erica answered.  
Cleo giggled. Am rolled her eyes.  
"Admit it, Cleo," Am added, "What Mya said was hilarious."  
"Speaking of Mya," Cleo replied, "I saw her going outside."  
"Again?" Erica wailed, "That's the third time she's done that!"  
"Go after her, Erica!"

Erica hopped to it to find Mya. She saw her facing Sora. Erica was shocked. How can Mya beat Sora alone? Erica thought of an idea to get to her without being seen. She croughed into the tickless marshgrass and crawled quietly. Mya had her nails out and a polisher to clean her nails after eash move.  
'At this rate,' Erica thought, 'Mya would waste her mew mew life!'  
She moved quickly. Sora had her younder sister to the ground. Erica's heart raced as she saw horror in Mya's eyes.  
"You will pay dearly for giving me that wound," Sora sneered, "Now tell me! Where is your bace?"  
"Ugh... bite... my... fragal... butt... feather-freak!" Mya wailed.  
"You are histery when I'm done with you!"  
"Mya, NOOOO!" Erica wailed.  
Too late.  
"You heartless idiot!" Erica yelled in rage.  
"Fire Blast!"  
"YEOW!"  
That set Sora's tailfeathers on fire. He took off running.

"Mya!" Erica cried.  
Mya was not able to wake up. She saw a cut on her left shoulder. It looked deep. Erica birst into tears.  
"Mya..."  
Erica cried and the tears dropped in Mya's wound.  
'This is not happening...' she thought sadly, 'She'll loose a mew mew life.'  
One dot of Mya's mark on her cheek vanishes. Erica cried. Mya start to open her eyes.  
"Erica...?" Mya wailed.  
"Mya!" Erica gleed.  
"It's fine, Erica. I lost a life," Mya added, "You know it's not my ninth."  
"You had me worried, Mya," Erica sobbed.  
"Is Sora gone?" Mya asked.  
"Yes, he is. You know you shouldn't wonder off. You had Am worried sick over you!"  
"Ow! What's wrong with my shoulder?"  
"That mindless brute cut your shoulder. I should get you to Tammy and fast!"  
Mya tried to get up, but the pain in her shoulder made her weak.  
"Mya, don't strain yourself," Erica added, "I'll carry you to Tammy."  
"What if some of the blood touches you?" Mya wailed.  
"No, I won't get contaminated," Erica answered, "Besides, our mom's blood runsin my vains. In your vains and Am's."

"Mya, what happened tou you?" Angela said in shock.  
"She did something stupid..." Cleo answered.  
Erica was pacing. Tammy came to her.  
"How is she?" Erica asked.  
"Her wound is deep," Tammy answered, "but she's a strong girl. She'll heal before the great battle starts."  
"I hope so," Erica's voice started to sound worried now.  
"Erica, is Mya all right?" Am asked.  
"She's fine, Am," Erica answered with a sigh, "She needs a good rest."  
Am was worried about Mya. She wanted to see Mya. Her shoulder is patched up. Mya gazed at Am with er brown eyes. They look ashamed.  
"Am, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me..."  
"Mya, I forgive you," Am added, "You did the right thing this time. You protected the location of our bace from Sora. You did very good, Mya. I'm proud of you."  
"You... you are? You're not mad at me?"  
"No. You're my sister, and I care about you. Erica cares about you too."  
Mya's eyes glittered as Am spoke.  
"Take it easy now," Am wailed, "Get some sleep."  
Mya noticed tears in Am's saphhire blue eyes.  
"Am, are you crying?" Mya asked.  
"Huh?" Am was puzzled.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Am wanted her sister to be safe.  
"Don't worry about me, Mya. I'm fine! Really!"  
"You can tell me the truth, Am."  
"Okay, I confess. I wanted you to be safe. Now look at you, your shoulder is ruined!"  
Mya knows Am is upset.  
"Am, I know you're upset. I didn't want to upset you!"  
Am listened as Mya spoke.  
"You know the safety of our bace, Am," Mya continued, "I wanted you safe, and Erica too. You don't have to protect me. I can protect myself. Believe me, I did what I can. With my remaining eight lives, I'll always be your sister."  
Am's eyes were full of tears.  
"Mya, you... you really mean it?" Am wailed.  
"Yes, Am. I mean it."  
Am cuddled Mya gentelly, not to make her shoulder worse. She cued and cried. It made Mya happy that Am cares so much about her. Mya smiled sweetly at Am.

Erica was glad that she understands Mya. Am cried and cued over Mya. Erica came to join her.  
"Mya, you were so brave..." Am wailed.  
"Am, I think we should let Mya rest," Erica added.  
"Okay, Erica..."  
Am and Erica let Mya rest. When they got out of her room, Erica sat down on the couch and Am looked in her green eyes.  
"Mya was only defending our bace, Erica," Am added, "It wasn't foolish this time."  
Erica didn't say a word.  
"Erica, please listen to me!" Am wailed with tears, "Mya went throught all this to safe us. It's not like-"  
"Am, there's no reason to get all upset!" Erica said at last, "It's not like I don't believe you, it's because I'm worried about Mya's safety like you. You know Mya isn't a defencless girl. She can look after herself. She's maturing, Am, and I think you should do the same."  
Am closed her eyes and turned away from Erica.  
"Am, I know you're upset, but-"  
"UPSET?" Am wailed with a loud voice, "Why shouldn't I be upset, Erica? You saw that wound, didn't you? I- I-"  
Am sobbed on Erica's lap. Erica is trying to comfort her sister. Am was too upset to speak now. Tears rolled down her face one by one.  
"Am, I... I know how much family means to you..."  
Am was still crying.

"Mya's wound is deep," Angela told Abby, "She'll recover in no time."  
"You... you don't understand, Angela," Abby wailed, "Mya could of lost another if Erica didn't come. If we-"  
"Will you shut up about Sora right now," Aoi scolded, "and listen to us for once? Mya didn't do anything foolish that time. Let it go, Abby."  
"Aoi's right, Abby," Angela added, "You can't be this way just because Mya got hurt. I use to get hurt when the hawk attacked. See this?"  
Angela showed her scar to Abby.  
"I wanted to protect Linda from the hawk, now look at this scar. Linda did fuss a little bit about me, unlike you."  
Abby was depressed.  
"If your best friend was hurt, would you be worried?" she sneered.  
"Let is go, Abby," Aoi added.  
"Let's listen to her, Abby," Angela replied, "It's hard to plan our invasion on Fuyuki under this much preasure."  
"Okay..."

"Where's Am?" Cleo asked.  
"With Erica," Aoi answered, "She's very upset about Mya."  
"I see. She lost a life, didn't she?"  
Aoi nodded.  
"How many does Mya have now?"  
"Eight. She lost her first mew mew life, defending our bace. She's a brave girl."  
"If Am's upset, then Erica is trying to comfort her..."

"Ada, I came here for help."  
An Espeon girl showed up and looked at Linda.  
"Linda, long time, no see, cusen."  
"Yeah, but can you help someone?" Linda asked, "She got a deep wound in her shoulder. We want to get ready for the invation."  
"Invation?" Ada added, "I'll see what I can do to help your friend."  
Later, Linda had Ada over at the bace. Mya looked blankly at her.  
"This is Ada," Linda replied, "She's was Tammy's mentor."  
"You can help me with this shoulder, right?" Mya asked.  
"Indeed I can," Ada answered.  
"You're an Espeon!" Erica replied.  
"True, and you are..."  
"I'm Erica. You can tell I'm a Volpix. The cat girl is my younger sister, Mya."  
Mya bowed her head to Ada.  
"Ouch!"  
"Her shoulder is stiff from the wound," Erica added, "I would be glad if you can heal her."  
Ada unwraped Mya banage and took a good look at it.  
"It's pretty deep," Ada said, "We'll need moondrops for this so it can heal faster."  
"Why don't you escort Am?" Erica offered.  
"Am?" Ada asked.  
"My other sister," Erica answered, "She's a Pichu."  
"A Pichu, huh?"  
"Yeah and Angela."  
Ada remembered Angela.  
"Ada!" Angela cried.  
"How have you been?" Ada asked.  
"Very good," Angela answered, "So what brings you here?"

"Am, there's someone here to meet you!" Erica called.  
Am came in. She looked at Ada.  
"So this is your other sister?" Ada asked Erica.  
"Yes, she is," Erica answered, "This is Am."  
"Nice to meet you, Ada," Am added,  
"So will you go with me and Angela to the lake of the mooncave?" Ada asked.  
"Sure, in fact, I know a shortcut."  
Angela nodded.  
Am showed Ada the path. Am went in first. Ada stared into the hole.  
"Come on!" added Angela.  
She puthed Ada i the hole and she followed her. Am was waiting for them on the other side.  
"You took your time, Ada," Am said.  
"You got some shortcut there," Ada replied, "Now, what about the moondrops?"  
"I saw a river last time I was there," Am answered.  
"Perfect!" Ada added, "We might get the drops from there!"  
Ada got to the stream and saw glittering specks in it. These might be the moondrops. Ada opened her bottle and collected some as she can.  
"There, that should fill my stock," she said as she placed the cork in her bottle.  
"Stock?" Am asked.  
"I keep my supplise there," Ada answered, "Tammy might stop by once in a while."

By the time they returned, Mya starts to shake.  
"Mya, what is it?" Am asked.  
"I- I'm going to loose another one..." Mya wailed.  
"No you're not!" Am added, "Ada's here with the moondrops!"  
"Open your mouth and put out your toung."  
Mya opened up and Ada placed three drops on her toung.  
"Swallow," Ada said calmly.  
Mya did swallow. She wasn't shaking anymore and her wound in her shoulder is healing fast.  
"What's happening?" Mya wailed.  
"The wound is healing much quicker now," Ada replied.  
"Thank you, Ada," Mya added, "I thought I was going to loose my second life."  
"It's safe now," Ada said calmly, "you need rest now. I'll put on a clean banage for you."  
Mya might have to agree. The other banage was soggy anyway. Ada placed a healing patch with one drop of tripple antybiotic on Mya's wound and wrapped her shoulder in clean fabric.  
"There, that should do," Ada said after applying the clean banage on Mya.  
"Thank you," Mya wailed.  
"My pleasure," Ada answered, "I'll be with you in the invation."  
"Really?" Mya asked with gleaming sparkles in her brown eyes.  
"Yeah, you'll need all the skills you might need." 


	41. Chapter 40

"Time to get into action!" added Ivy, "The plan is simple. One half the Shadow Hunters will ambush the other Dark Mews while the other half will aid us in the attack."  
"I have to make a little change there, Ivy," Tommy replied.  
"No, this is starting to get good," added Timmy.  
"Am will give the signal and we will spring into action there," Ivy continued, "and peace will be restored once again."  
"Good plan, Ivy," Linda said with glee in her voice, "We'll need all we can to get ready."

Am was all nervous willing to fight. Otto stood beside her.  
"This is it, huh?" he asked.  
"Yes, Otto. This is the day to strike," Am answered, "My father was a brave man, and I have his spirit inside of me. I'd promise I will avange for my father I will beat Fuyuki, and I will!"  
"That's the spirit, Am!" Otto added cheerfully, "I will avange for my father too!"  
"Everything will be different, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
Otto looked into Am's sapphire blue eyes.  
"I should geat ready," Am wailed, "What if I fail?"  
"No, don't say nonsence," Otto added, "I course you won't-"  
Otto was cut off his words when Am pulled his shoulder and puckered up. Otto's eyes glittered at the sight. A hoping good luck kiss on the lips... Am let go and dashed to her place with the other daylght girls. Otto stood where he was, blughing.  
"Otto, what are you doing?" Andrew called, "It's time to sprang into action!"  
"Right."

Erica was ready, but Am was no where to be found. It started to worry her. Mya's jaw opened whrn Erica told her Am was missing.  
"This is awful!" Mya wailed, "was she ready? Is she nervois? What's going on, Erica? Are you-"  
"Mya, stop asking questions!" Erica added, "I don't want to worry about two things at one without falling into a panic!"  
Mya lookd shocked by Erica's reaction. She saw her older sister darting out of sight.  
"Erica, wait!" she wailed.  
"Mya," Erica said calmly, "I must do this alone, sorry..."  
"What if you were badly hurt or loose a life?" Mya asked, "You'll need backup!"  
"I don't need backup, Mya," Erica answered, "Just stay here. I don't need your protection. You don't want to straing your shoulder any further... Just stay here. Prolise me you won't follow me, Mya."  
Mya finially nodded.  
"Please, Erica," she wailed again, "Let me come with you. I don't want to loose our parents and our sister in the same decade."  
Erica sighed.  
"All right, Mya. You can come..."

Am was all alone, shaking her wits. She wasn't ready for the battle. She stared in the stars.  
"Mama," she called softly.  
"You Mom isn't here at the moment."  
"Christena?"  
The Moltress guardian girl came forward.  
"You're nervois, aren't you?" Christena asked.  
"Of course I'm nervois!" Am wailed, "I don't know what to do... What if I die, or worse?"  
"No, you have nine lives of a true fighter," Christena added, whiping Am's tears off.  
"Erica must be worried..." Am cried.  
"Yeah, I can hear her now," Christen added, "I better go."

"Am, there you are," Erica called.  
"Is Mya with you?" Am asked.  
"Yeah,"  
Mya peered over to Am.  
"Am, you had me worried sick," Erica added, "What's the matter with you?"  
"Erica, don't be mad," Am wailed, "I wasn't ready. None of us weren't! All we did was the ronday boo setup. The boys are setting up right now."  
"That's true," Erica said.  
Am started to cry. Mya tugged on her arm and start to purr.  
"Am, don't be sad," Mya cued, "All of us are."  
Am smiled a little bit.  
"Thank you, Mya," she wailed.  
Erica smiled at Mya.  
"That was thoughtful of you, Mya," she whispered.  
Erica hugged Am and cued her. Mya kept her grip on Am's arm. Am felt her heart ache and cried a lot of tears. Then Mya saw the white glow on Am's star mew mark.  
"Erica, look" Mya yelpped.  
Erica's attention aimed to Am's mark.  
"Why is it glowing like that?" she asked.  
"I don't know," Mya wailed, "but I feel her heartbeat and how she feels."  
Mya's eyes began to glow like brown headlights. She wasn't going to fight, she was searching in Am's mind. Mya sighed and looked deeper.  
'It's the time of the great fire,' Mya thought, 'I was a baby back then.'  
Mya started to look into that memory.  
"Great Star Mews..." Mya wailed, "It must of been hard for us..."  
"I agree," Erica added with a tear rooling down her face.  
"Erica, don't tell me you're crying too!" Mya replied.  
"It's nothing, Mya," Erica said softly.  
"Mya, thank you..." Am sobbed.  
"It's the best I can do, Am," Mya replied sweetly.

Am cuddled up onto Erica. Mya closed her eyes and feels content. The last of the tears touched Erica's arm. Am started to calm down. The glowing on her mark stopped. The star mews were comforting her too. Am cuddled closer to Erica until her head was on her older stster's chest. Erica held Am closer and stroke her back. This made a purr rumble in Mya's throut.  
"Erica?" Am wailed.  
"Yes, Am?" Erica answered.  
"Will we still have a chance?"  
"Yes, we will, Am. I'll be with you. The rest of us will."  
Am cuddled up again. Tears of joy ran down her face. Her mark began to glow again. One dot did, the fith dot. It must be her mother. Mya opened her eyes and began to feel Am's heartbeat. She took another breath and searched in Am's mind. It was a happy memory of her and her mother. When Mya was done, she closed her eyes again and purred.  
"Mya, that's one unique abilty," Erica added.  
Mya blushed.  
"I think it's one of my abilities as a leader," she said in a very small voice.  
"Mya, you're full of beans," Erica replied, "A leader must be at least 15 or 17!"  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Mya scolded playfully, "I still have eight lives. Don't treat me like I'm helpless. Well, I'm not!"  
"Mya, you wouldn't understand how important it is. It's not like I'm saying it's biting the hand that feeds you."  
Mya didn't care for a little while.  
"OW!"  
Erica felt gentle teeth on her hand.  
"Why did you do that for?" she said to Mya.  
"Well, you told me to bite the hand that feeds me," Mya answered.  
"'Don't bite the hand that feeds you' is an expression," Erica reasured.  
"Sorry, my mistake," Mya wailed.  
Am giggled a little.  
"Ha ha, very funny, Mya," Erica moaned.  
"Erica, you're a stick in the mud!" Mya added, "Take a joke for once!"  
Erica sighed in annoyance.  
"You're so imature..."  
Mya stuck out her tougne.  
"Mya, don't be rude..." Erica added, shaking her head.  
"Sorry..."  
"Erica, you know Mya gets cocky once in a while," Am said to her older sister.  
"I would not be surprized..."

Time to get ready for the battle once more. Ivy had everything perfectly as planned. One half of the boys took on the guards while the other half sneak in.  
"When the moment is right," Percy said, "We spring into action."  
The other boys nodded.  
"Okay, once Percy and his gang knock down every guard," Linda added, "We can wait for Fuyuki to come out. We need to deal with Sora and Edward first."  
"Isn't that a bit hard?" Cleo wailed.  
"Quit complaining!" Aoi scolded.  
"What Ivy said will work," Linda continued, "All we have to do is wait for the final round and fuyuki is gone."  
"Where are the other three?" Angela asked.  
"Erica had to find Am. Mya is with her," Linda answered, "Any questens?"  
"I got one," Lora answered, "Why take down the two last?"  
Linda sighed.  
"The leader is always last, Lora," she added.  
This is very hard for Linda to prepare her part of the plan.  
"I got a questen," Abby added.  
"Why am I not surprized..." Linda wailed.  
"Why are we doing this? Is it because he attacked grown ups in the past?"  
Linda let out a sigh of annoyance.  
"Yes, yes, Abby. We want pease for all of us..."

Mya was all alone near the base. She needed time to think. She wasn't ready for the invation. Heroki came padding up to her.  
"Not prepared, huh?" he asked.  
"Not really..." Mya wailed, "Why am I telling this to you, Heroki? You're a lion."  
"The dark mews did harm to all the spesie here," Heroki answered, "They tricked my brother in attacking. He's the one responcible for Ivy's scar. I killed him so he wouldn't hurt anying any longer. He would of thanked twice."  
"What happened to my parents?" Mya wailed, "Were you there when the fire happened?"  
"I was a cub back then," Heroki added, "My mom was trying to get us to safety. I heard screaming and crying. I found a women lying there. Her mate was taken to the hospital. Before I want to see up close, Mom said that he's all ready gone, so was his mate."  
"You know about Fuyuki's father?" Mya asked.  
"He started the fire," Heroki answered, "Well, acendently. He was trying to get the match away from him."  
"We must stop him!" Mya scowled.  
"My, that's some courage for a little girl!" Heroki purred, "Get on my back. I'll take you to your sisters."  
"Uh... Okay..." Mya wailed and got on Heroki's back.  
So Heroki took Mya with him back to the rondayboo point, but he wanted to use a long road. Mya clung on him as tight as she could. She looked around and found Am's footprints. Heroki followed the footprints and saw Mya's ststers waiting.  
"Okay, I'll let you off," Heroki added.  
Mya jumped off and hugged Erica.  
"Thanks, Heroki," Am said sweetly. 


	42. Chapter 41

Heroki bowed and went out of sight. After a few hours of cheering up young Am, Erica hold her tight and whiped off the remaing tears off her sister's face. Mya layed down and watched the lion's tail vanish in the bushes. She wondered if her shoulder is fit enough for the fight. She shook her head and curled up. Am saw her younger sister curled up and shaking.  
"Mya, are you okay?" Am asked.  
Mya didn't answer.  
"Mya?"  
"Leave me alone..."  
"Mya..."  
Am wanted to talk, but Mya kept telling her to back off. Erica got up and got a hold of Mya.  
"What's the big idea?" Mya wailed, "Put me down!"  
"You can't talk to Am that way, Mya!" Erica added, "You're nervous too, I understand, but don't tell us to leave you alone. Get it?"  
"Okay!" Mya wailed with fustration, "Sorry, Am!"  
"It's okay, Mya," Am called, "Come here..."  
Mya got in Am's arms and cuddled close to her. Am heard her purring.  
'Her shoulder finially healed,' Am thought.  
Mya cuddled and purred. Am felt her hair under her chin. Am held Mya close and strocked her back hair. Mya snuggled closer. She felt Am's hear beat. She opened her eyes a little bit.  
'How come this feels so familiar?' she thought.  
She thought about the days when she was in the apartment before she got her cat mutations.  
"Erica, time to invade!" Ivy called.  
"Coming!" Erica called back, "You two stay here. I'll help Ivy with the guards. I'll be back with a dagger or a spear. Stay put until I get back."  
"What if you loose a life?" Mya wailed.  
"Mya, I have nine of them," Erica replied, "Do me a favor and stay down."  
"Fine," Mya added, "Then kick Sora's butt for me."

Erica darted off before Mya could say another word. Am was confused.  
"Why do you want to take on Sora, Mya?" Am asked.  
"He's the one responcable for the loss of my first mew mew life," Mya answered, "I'll tear him to pieces!"  
"Mya, Erica told us to stay put," Am reasured, "We need tp be patent."  
"Pff, forget that!" Mya scolded, "I want to crush his skull to an overgrown disk!"  
"Save it for the real battle," Am added.  
"You're right, Am."  
Am was amazed by Mya's fight spiret. Her courage was outstanding.  
"We still need to wait for Erica," she said, "She's working up to the point-"  
Am's words cut off by the sound of Erica's scream.  
"Oh no!" Mya wailed.  
Am yanked om Mya's cat tail.  
"No, Mya!" Am added, "It's dangerous! You'll get hurt!"  
"Let go of me!" Mya scowled, "Erica's in trouble!"  
"AM!"  
Am let go.  
"Come on, Mya. We need to aid our sister!"  
Am and Mya ran to Erica's spot.  
"Erica!" Mya wailed.  
Mya looked in Erica's green eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Mya wailed again.  
"Mya?" Erica moaned, "I told you to wait."  
"But you were in trouble!" Am added, "Your ancle! You twisted it!"  
"It's no- OW!"  
Erica couldn't move.  
"Don't strain yourself," Am added.  
"We'll get you to Tammy!" Mya replied.  
"I know you wouldn't resist the need of duty..." Erica said softly.  
"Erica, we are here to help," Am wailed, "Can you walk?"  
Erica got up, but fall and landed on Mya.  
"Epp!"  
"Sorry, Mya..."  
"Don't mention it..."

Erica was taken to Tammy. Am and Mya looked worried. Mya hugged Am. It didn't seem serious about Erica's ancke.  
"She twisted it," Tammy added, "But she'll be fine."  
Mya cuddled closer as Am held her.  
"Am, take care of matters with Mya now," Erica said sweetly.  
"What about you?" Am asked.  
"I'll need a lot of rest," Erica answered.  
Mya began to cry.  
"Ah, Mya," Am added, "This isn't a good time to get emotional now..."  
"Mya, I'll be fine," Erica reasured her younger sister.  
Mya was hidding, under Am's chin. Am can feel Mya's tears on her chest.  
"Gee, you would of been less emotional..." Erica added.  
"No kidding," Am replied, "If she is more reasonable enough to understand..."  
Erica sighed and looked in Am's saphhire blue eyes. They looked very sad.  
"Try to consentrate on your memories," she added.  
Am closed her eyes and try to remember most of her memories about their mother.  
"What's going on?" Angela called.  
"Don't worry," Erica answered, "She's trying to look for a clue in her memories."  
"But the guards have fleded," Angela added, "Now is a-"  
"Angela, you're being noisy!" Linda scolded, "Tammy told you not to pester the injured!"  
"Sorry..." Angela wailed.  
Am didn't want to open her eyes. Erica felt sorry and harsh on herself. Are they really ready to fight Fuyuki?

"Am, we got to go without Erica!" Ivy added, "Now is the chance to strike!"  
Am crouched down and looked at the rest of the shadow hunters attacking Sora.  
"Keep him down, Tommy!" called Gar, "I'll take him from here!"  
Gar used fury cutter and Sora's face is covered with scratches, deep stratches. Sora felt week and his legs were froozen. Gar killed Sora to avenge Mya's first mew mew life.  
"Nice one, Gar!" called Percy.  
"It was a piece of cake," Gar replied.  
"I helped out!" Tommy added.  
Am saw the marks the two boys made on Sora. All the deep scratches on his face were good ones. Gar used his last swipe and got him in his chest. That's how Gar killed him. Gar washed his hands and kicked Sora's body in the bushes.  
"Sora won't threaten us any longer," Gar said to Am, "Tell Mya that I avenged for her, okay?"  
"Sure thing," Am replied with a smile.  
"You were really brave!" Ivy added, "suits the tratior!"  
"Thanks," Gar retorded, "Come on. We'll look for the other ones, Fuyuki and Edward."  
"Am, come quick!"  
It was Linda's voice. Am darted and Ivy followed her.  
"What is it?" Am asked.  
"Cleo is wounded," Linda wailed, "Tammy is with her. It looks bad..."  
"Bad?" Ivy asked.  
Cleo lyed down on her stomach. She couldn't move. There was a big wound on her back.  
"NNNNOOOOO!" Angela cried.  
"Am...? Is that you?" Cleo wailed.  
"Yes, I'm here!" Am answered.  
"You're our only hope now," Cleo added, "Fuyuki is gaining more power. Am, you showed me such kindness, and I'm greatful for it."  
Linda came closer to them.  
"Cleo!" cried Angela.  
Everying was patched up, even Mya. Linda had one shalow cut in her ear. Angela's tail had one tiny scratch. Am's ear had one big scratch and it'll be a scar. Cleo looked at Linda in the eyes.  
"I want to tell you something..." she wailed, "Linda, Angela, forgive me for beeing so sour," at this point, she fell on her belly. "You shown me such kindness, Am."  
Am nodded.  
"I owe you so much," Cleo added, getting her breath, "Erica, Mya, Ivy and Abby too. I will be watching over you all." she took her last breath and said, "Forgive me, Angela... Linda..."  
Angela and Linda looked at one another, then back to Cleo.  
'Please forgive me...' Cleo thought.  
"She suffered a lot of pain from her sourness," Am pleed, "Please forgive her."  
Angela birsted into tears.  
"We forgive you, Cleo," she sobbed.  
"We forgive you..." Linda echoed while trying to hold in her tears.  
"Cleo, hang in there," Am wailed, "You can get-"  
"It's okay," Cleo added softly, "Mom, I'm ready..."  
"Cleo, no!" Angela cried, "You can't leave us!"  
"I must," Cleo replied, "I've passed my last text. It's time for me to go..."  
"What about us?" Am asked, "You're too young to die!"  
"Am, I won't leave you, Angela or Mya..." Cleo answered, "I'll... be... watching... out... for... you..."  
"Cleo!" Angela wailed.  
"It's... fair... I'll... watch... you... closer... than... ever... Good... bye..."  
Cleo closed her eyes and said nothing.  
"Cleo!" Angela wailed.  
"Angela, I'm sorry..." Am whispered.  
"There's nothing I can do for Cleo now," Tammy said, "She's on her way to join the star mew mews."  
"Should Kana and I bury her?" Ivy asked.  
"Yeah," Linda sobbed, "I'll look after Angela."

"Where's Cleo?" Mya asked.  
"She's dead, Mya," Am answered.  
"Dead? Why?"  
"She was wounded and died to save little Abby. I'm sorry."  
"NO! This is not happening!" Mya wailed.  
She and Angela were crying at the same time.  
"I grief for Cleo just as much as you do, Am," Linda added, "I know how that felt." 


	43. Chapter 42

"Cleo's dead?" Erica asked.  
"Yes," Am answered, "Both Mya and Angela are crying. There's nothing we can do."  
"Well, I wish her luck on her journey to the star mew mews," Erica said softly, "I wish I could go to sit vigal, but my ancke is still sore."  
Am knew what it feels like to loose someone she loves. She lost her mother and her father. Now Angela lost her half sister. Am felt very sad. She didn't want to loose anymore she ever loved. She almost lost Erica in the rock slide. Now she will get the dark mews!  
"We took down Edward!" called Otto.  
"How?" Am asked.  
"I used iron tail and cut his cheek right open," Otto answered.  
"He's gone. Thank Star mews..." Am added.  
"We should keep moving," Otto replied, "Fuyuki is the only one left."  
"We'll kill that tirant once and for all!" Am scowled.

"Am, are you nuts?" Erica added, "You can't go off on your own!"  
"How are we suppose to reach our goal?" Am replied, "We're almost to our victory and Fuyuki is the last of the dark mews! We have to exicute him!"  
"It takes all of us to take down an enemy that strong," Erica said.  
"Can't believe he would do such a thing..." Am scolded.

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" Ivy asked.  
"Fuyuki is responceable for the death of your parents, right?" Am asked.  
"Yes,"  
"So we're going to kill him ourselves. If we don't more lives will be lost."  
"You're crazy, Am!" Aoi wailed, "Erica will kill you if she sees you wounded!"  
"Ada has it covered for us!" Am added, "Come on!"

A Raichu boy looked at his dead allies, Sora and Edward.  
"This is treson!" he added, "Thost daylight girls and shadow hunters killed my best fighters!"  
"Not if we have anything about that!" Am scowled.  
She pinned Fuyuki down and her eyes were really angry with rage.  
"So you're the ones responcable for this!" Fuyuki growled.  
"That's right!" Am scolded, "You murdered my parents, now you will pay the price! On my mother's blood, I WILL CRUSH YOU! Thunder bolt!"  
That shocked Fuyuki, giving Aoi a chance to use faint attack. Erica and the others came darting in the clearing.  
"AM!" Erica cried.  
Am got Fuyuki pinned again.  
"You foolish daylight girl!" Fuyuki scowled, "You took down my top fighters! Iron tail!"  
He used his tail and dragged it on Am's shoulder. Am felt weak and fell on the ground.  
"AM!" Mya cried.  
She came to Am's numb body. There was a wound in her right shoulder. Mya's anger was building inside her. Her vains turned ice-cold. With her raging brown eyes, she birst into fery.  
"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" she screeched.  
With a raging swat, she slashed Fuyuki's chin. She wanted to do more, but she washed her nails. Everyone's eyes saw the deep scratch on Fuyuki's chin.  
"You-!" Fuyuki wailed.  
"You killed my sister and YOU WILL PAY!" Mya yelled with a huge amount of rage.  
She, Angela and Abby took Fuyuki on. When Mya knocked out Fuyuki down out cold, she turned to Angela and Abby.  
"You two can take if from here," she said, "I'll check on Am."  
She came to Am. Her star mark on her hair loop is loosing a dot.  
"Am?" Mya wailed.  
Am's eyes opened.  
"It's fine, Mya," Am wailed, "I'm still here. I lost a mew mew life. You know it's not my ninth."  
"Guess we're even now, huh?" Mya asked, "I avanged for you, Am."  
"I'm proud of you, Mya," Am added.  
Am's eyes began to glow and little flags got on her shoulders. Plus, her Pichu tail got all swirly.  
"It's her Okami form!" Linda added.  
"Am got killed!" Erica wailed.  
"She lost her first mew mew life, Erica," Linda continued, "Now she's stronger once she is in her Okami form,"  
Angela and Abby got out of the way.  
"But I killed you!" Fuyuki wailed.  
"You reckless dark mew!" Am scowled in all her eight remaining mew mew life voice of her mom, dad and cusens, "You will pay the ultimate price, NOW!"  
Am used a powerful zap cannon and aimed it on Fuyuki. It killed him instantly in the chest.

"Am, you did it!" Erica called.  
"Told you so," Am added.  
"And you got a deep wound..." Ada wailed.  
When Ada took Am to Tammy, she was ready to rest.  
"Wow, that's a pretty deep, wound, Am," Tammy added.  
"Yeah, and it's embarassing..." Am wailed.  
"Well, you better get use to it," Tammy replied, "because it's not going anywhere."  
"How long do I have to be in this condicion?" Am asked.  
"At least two weeks," Tammy answered, finishing the banaging.  
"So I'll be fine?" Am asked.  
"Yup. You have eight mew mew lives left," Tammy added, "I wouldn't waste them if I were you."  
Erica came to visit Am.  
"You did a very good job, Am," she added, "You must be proud."  
"Yeah, I guess..." Am wailed, "I risked one mew mew life, like Mya risked hers. It's peaceful now. Fuyuki's gone. So are Sora and Edward. The dark mews will not threaten us anymore."  
"Well said, Am," Erica replied, "I'm glad pease is here too. Now we can rest and enjoy our normal lives. You have gained more experience than anyone."  
Am couldn't move her right arm, but she hugged Erica with her left.  
"I will be better in a couple of weeks," Am said in a calm wisdom voice.

Angela went in next.  
"I wish Cleo could of seen this..." she said, "She would be proud too..."  
"She did, from the heavens," Am added, "Look up."  
"All I see are stars..." Angela wailed.  
"Yes, but each star is a star mew mew of the past, and Cleo is now amung them. She'll visit you in your dreams, I promise this to you, Angela."  
Angela saw the stars and went outside.

Am was resting now. Peace had come for one Pichu... 


	44. Eplouge

Am and Otto stood together. It's been two months since they have fought in battle. Otto looked over his sholder to see if Tommy and Timmy were there, but he was lucky.  
"Am," he said softly.  
"Yeah?" the Pichu girl answered.  
"My older brother, Andrew, died"  
"Oh, Otto," Am wailed, "I'm so sorry..."  
"Don't be," Otto replied, "He fought to protect Gar when he got hurt by Edward. I defeated him with the help of Tommy and Timmy. Believe me, those two are a pain."  
"I could of thought the same for Abby when Cleo was trying to protect her..." Am mumbled, "I would feel this upset if I lost Erica... She raised me and Mya both when we were little."  
Otto can remember his parents being attacked by Sora. He knew what it felt like. He start to cry and got down on his knees. Am was surprized. She felt sorry for him. Now Otto was on his belly and covered his face with his arms. Am kneeled ans start to cuddle him. She felt the same when she lost her parents...  
"Otto..." Am wailed.  
Otto felt Am's cheek pressed on his. It was the first time Am saw Otto cry...  
"It's okay..." Am said softly in his Pikachu ear, "I know how it felt like, You have Gar to look after now. He needs you more than ever."  
She rubbed his back to comfort him as she spoke.  
"It's okay, I promise you..."  
Otto felt a little better. His tears rolled down is face very quickly on the grownd. He rolled on his back and looked up at the stars. Am rolled on her side. She might look for Cleo for help up in the starry sky.  
'Oh, the poor guy...' Am thought, 'Maybe, just maybe a little kiss... guess it's one thing that might cheer him up...'  
Am moved closer to Otto and closed her eyes. She pulled his arm gently and puckered up. As soon as she pressed her lips on his cheek, Otto stopped crying for a while. His tears dried up quickly.  
'Guess this was a healing kiss,' Otto thought.  
Am let go of her lip grip and cuddled him. Otto's heart pounded. He got up and sat on a rock nerby. Am followed.  
"You seem to have such a kind heart, Am," Otto said, whiping off the remaining tears, "I never expected someone this caring before..."  
"Instent," Am replied, "I can't stand other in such sorrow, even Mya..."  
"Mya?"  
"My younger sister. She's emotional..."  
Otto nodded in agreemend. He knows Gar can be emotional too. Am leaned aginst the rock, arms crossed, didn't know what to do. Sle looked for Cleo in the starry sky again. Is she watching every move?  
"Am, what's wrong?" Otto asked.  
"It's Cleo," Am wailed, "Like your brother, she died, saving little Abby... Angela was very upset, same with Linda."  
"Oh, I didn't know that Jolteon girl turned over a new leaf," Otto added, "She's up there, is she?"  
Am nodded.

Mya wasn't far where Am was. She saw Gar crying.  
"Oh, Gar, what's the matter?" Mya asked.  
Gar was so upset, he didn't want to talk.  
"Come on, let me cuddle you..." Mya said in a gentle tone.  
Gar was very upset. Mya sat on a nearby rock. She leaned tords him, She insisted that Gar would come to her. Gar had no choise. He came running to Mya and hugged her. Mya lifted him up the rock and started to purr. She cuddled up around him. Gar felt her hand stroking his back.  
"Now, tell me what's wrong..." Mya added in a gentel voice.  
"Andrew is gone..." Gar sobbed.  
"I'm so sorry..." Mya wailed.  
"No, it's now your fault..."  
Mya held Gar tighter in her arms. She kissed his forehead.  
'I'm learning to be caring, like Am,' Mya thought.  
'she's as caring as Otto,' Gar thought.  
Mya cuddled some more and purred. Her cat tail was around Gar's Glameow tail. Mya closed her eyes, then Gar closed his eyes.  
'should I do it?' Mya thought, "it's true cat mew mews don't get sick from kisses. I'm one of the lucky ones I guess...'  
Mya held Gar close when her lips toughed his. Her mark on her left cheek glowed bright. She let go when her mark stopped glowing. She felt her heart pounding softly. She found her true feelings.  
"Thanks, Mya..." Gar wailed.  
"oh, Gar..." Mya replied in a calm little voice, "I love you..."  
she touched noses with him.  
"Aww, Mya..." Gar added, blushing, "I love you too..."

Am and Otto were hugging. Am's heart pounded soft. Otto held her closer to his face. Am blushed a little. Her mother's life of love kicked in. It wasn't long before they started talking again.  
"I hope you'll understand andrew is watching you closer that ever," Am added, cuddling closer.  
"I do," Otto replied, "You seem comfedent, Am. You keep your sister on track. I read something about- ah-"  
"Mmm? About what?"  
"Oh, nothing..."  
Am wanted to know what troubling Otto. She kissed his nose sweetly.  
"Okay..." Otto sighed, "I've read something very rare. Cat mew mews and cat pokemon mew mews between the ages of 8-13, they don't get sick from kissing. It's rare to me."  
"Rare, huh?" Am asked, "I might of guess that... It's when we saw them in the bush."  
"Huh?"  
Otto paused for a moment.  
"Guess it's okay..."  
Am wondered if her younger sister was ready for this kind of stuff, even it is rare like Otto said. Mya is a cat mew. She layed down on the grass, looking up. Otto got off the rock and layed down on a lower rock above her. His face was close enough to hers. Am 's chin bumped Otto's nose a little. She layed still when Otto leaned close to kissed her. Am felt very comfortable. Otto let go so Am could relax.  
"Gee, I never kissed her upside down...' Otto thought.  
"Oh my gosh, that was amazing...' Am thought, 'being kissed upside down... I feel special all ready...'  
Otto looked down at Am, in her saphhire blue eyes. When Am's eyes met Otto's gaze, she can see his happiness inside him. She flipped onto her belly and looked up.

Mya held Gar as she purred. She wanted to speak, but her words were silent. She let go for a moment and looked the other way. She stopped purring. Gar was trying to get the words out of her.  
"Mya, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Mya answered, "I'm just worried about my sister..."  
Gar hugged her as he purred, trying to get Mya comfortable. Mya's heart beated fast as she felt Gar's warmth. Gar rubbed her back to get her to calm down.  
"It's okay..." Gar said in a soft tone in Mya's ear, "Her wound will heal. Don't worry..."  
Mya started to purr a little.  
"Oh, Gar..." she wailed softly, "Thank you..."  
She placed her hand on Gar's shoulder and purred loudly. She turned her head and sweetly kissed his cheek. That made Gar realize he returned a favor.  
'Her kisses are getting better,' Gar thought.  
Mya started to feel playful. Gar was too. He got her pinned. Mya tried to get free, but Gar's grip is too strong. Gar leaned foreward. Mya layed still. She turned away and stopped purring. Now she's not playful, just sad.  
"Hey, cheer up," Gar wailed, "Man, your moods change quickly."  
Mya said nothing. Gar cam closer and kissed Mya's right cheek. Mya snapped out of it. She started to purr softly.  
'It's what I expected,' she thought.

It was a happy ending and a new begining for love and pease. Am will hope for the future to be the same as today, without hatred and war. 10 years later, Am and Otto were married. Mya and Ger got married too after Am and Otto. Things start to lighted up.  
"Mya, how is it going?" Am asked.  
"Very well, Am," Mya answered, "well, I- I'm pregnet now. I'm a little scared..."  
"You're a to-be mother, aren't you?" Am asked.  
"Yeah, but I need help," Mya wailed.  
"I'll teach you how to be a mother, like Erica and I did when you were a baby," Am offered, "By the time your child is born, you'll know what to do as a mom."  
"Thank you so much, Am..." Mya replied, "I would love that!"  
Mya beared her child for at least five months now and her trainining for motherhood was complete. She returned to Gar, now her husbend. She told him Am trained her to become a good mother. She was ready by the time she was in the Hospital.  
"Am, come see!" Erica called, "We're aunts of Mya's child!"  
Am followed her older sister to the hospital. Mya looked at her sister.  
"Say hello to your new baby niece," Mya added.  
"Why, Mya..." Am wailed, "She's beautiful..."  
"She must of got her looks from you," Erica replied.  
"What are you going to name her?" Gar asked.  
"Flow," Mya answered, "Our little Flow..."  
"Oh, she's a Meouth!" Am added, "and she's blind."  
"I know," Mya said sweetly to Am, "She opened her eyes three hours ago."  
Am left, so did Erica so Mya can rest.

Then 3 years later, Am was pregnet. Erica rushed her to the hospital and Otto followed her. Mya thought she would return a favor. She waited with Erica outside. Gar looked after Flow for her. I think Otto trained Gar to be a good father.  
"I think she has twins," Ada called.  
Mya looked at Am with exitment.  
"Their wonderful, aren't they?" Mya asked.  
"Yeah, I could see that," Am answered, "They didn't open their eyes yet."  
Erica looked closely.  
"The girl looks just like you," she replied.  
The little girl opened her eyes. They were sky blue, and her pokemon mutations start to sprout. The little male did too and his eyes are hazel, like Ottos. His mutations are like his sisters, but different color.  
"A Plusle and a Minun," Mya purred, "You're lucky, Am!"  
"Am, what are their names?" Erica asked.  
"The girl is Nairi," Am answered, "and the boy is Toshi."  
Mya cried a little. Erica gave her a hankerchif. Mya and Erica both have a niece and a nephew.

What will come for our future mew mews? Am's future is a happy one for eight lifetimes counting the marks on her hailloop. One day, her daughter and son will carry on her dudies.

The End. 


End file.
